<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Peeves by Hawkeye1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020418">Pet Peeves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye1991/pseuds/Hawkeye1991'>Hawkeye1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bilbo is So Done, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Orcs, Poor Bilbo, Protective Bofur, Protective Fíli, Protective Thorin, References to Depression, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Self-Hatred, The One Ring is Bad News</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye1991/pseuds/Hawkeye1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master of Laketown has a daughter and let's just say self entitlement runs in the family.</p><p>After the Company is caught breaking into the weapons room. Then Thorin's declaration to bring the wealth back to the town, her eyes fell on Bilbo. In that brief moment she decided the Hobbit will make a perfect pet. Persuading her father isn't an issue which makes Bilbo and the Dwarfs journey alot more harder. </p><p>Messing with the timeline a little. Bilbo and the Company have arrived in Laketown about 2 weeks earlier than in the films. Also Kili isn't dying because I don't want to take him out of the action in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so this literally popped into my head while revisiting The Desolation of Smaug today. I have no idea why or what I am gonna do with this but I do have some ideas floating  around in my head. Please be kind coz I’m not really a writer. Just an amateur who sometimes has boats of inspiration. I hope you like it. Also excuse the grammar, I do try but I’m not great at it.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want it!!!!”</p><p>It was no secret that Hildegard, the daughter of the corrupt tyrant. The self proclaimed Lord of Lake Town was no precious gem. Greed, selfishness ran strong in the family with the apple not falling far from the tree.</p><p>The resemblance to her father didn’t just run true on the inside but was just as striking on the outside. Even just being at the young age of 11. The girl was tall and domineering in stature, towering above many 5 years her senior. Hair shoulder length copper coloured hair ran wild and unkempt. Teeth that were stained yellow due to years of over indulging on lard, meat and sweet dishes. Food most in Lake Town could only dream about sampling. All in all an intimidating monster of a tween.</p><p>“But my princess he is travelling with them Dwarfs, don’t you remember they will be travelling to the Lonely Mountain and bringing us great wealth. Wealth that can stretch into buying you 20 or more of them creatures."</p><p>The Lord of Laketown sat behind his desk staring at his daughter as she leaned across his desk. Fist turning more and more white as her grip on the wood tightened.</p><p>“But I don’t want others I want that one."</p><p>The Master lent further back in his chair. Passing a quick gaze to his number one assistant Alfred who stood in the doorway. He then refocused his gaze back to his daughter.</p><p>“May I inquire my sweet why you want that one in particular?”</p><p>“Because he looks like a doll. Small, cute with the most beautiful eyes. Such lovely curly hair and the most adorable big feet. I have never seen a creature like it and sure I never will again."</p><p>“ I am sure once with Dwarfs have returned from their quest. We can arrange something."</p><p>The sound of fists hitting a hard surface instantly echoed throuqh out the room. Causing the other two occupants to jolt in surprise.</p><p>“NO!!!!! Is there guarantee that Hobbit will even return. So many things can happen it in that time. Fall to it’s death, drown, snatched by a wild animal. Eaten if there is still a dragon under the mountain. Heck what’s to say them barbaric Dwarfs didn’t bring it along just to eventually eat it."</p><p>The Master who now had his chin rest on his entwined fingers, huffed before producing a small smile.</p><p>“OK my precious angel your request  hasn’t fallen on deaf ears and I will get you what you desire."</p><p>The larger man got up from his chair and came round the side of his desk. Standing nearer to his daughter who now wore a Cheshire cat grin. The girl launched forwards and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“Thankyou Daddy you are the greatest father in the world." Hildegard then let go and looked up at her father.</p><p>“I am going to go and make room for my new pet for when he arrives. Make him a bed and I think I still have the rope I had from the last pet."</p><p>With that the girl turned and ran towards her room in the far quarters of the building.</p><p>Once it was clear Hildegard had gone Alfred who had not moved from his spot since the scene had started finally spoke up.</p><p>“If I may say Sire that didn’t take much persuading”</p><p>The larger man looked on before turning to pour himself a glass of his whiskey.</p><p>"All I can say Alfred, once you have kids of your own. It’s best and downright more peaceful in life to just give them what they want.” He then took a swig of his drink. “Let just hope that this one last longer than the last few pets my Hildegard had. I  don’t fancy finding it’s brains spluttered over the floorboards like that Beagle."</p><p>"I remember Sire. Still finding bits lodged in the cracks of the wood. But if the Hobbits fate is sealed during one of Hildegard’s red mist moments. Here is hoping it is clean just as it was when she bound that rabbit and through it into the lake."</p><p>The Master shook his head in agreement and took another sip of his drink. “ Indeed. It is well known that my daughter does have a certain anger streak within her. Definitely took after her mother. But this creature is more smarter in nature, maybe easier to train, behave once it knows it’s place. And will realise the consequences if it disobeys."</p><p>"That maybe true Sire. But how are you going to get it away from them group of Dwarfs and not provoke suspicion?. Them filthy creatures seem to be very protective of that Halfling and if they discover we took it. We will loose any chance of getting hold of the Lonely Mountains riches.”</p><p>The Master looked  at his wormy assistant and grinned. </p><p>“That’s why Alfred a good plan is needed and due to my superior mind. I have already come up with one. All I need is for you to call fourth a few of the boys."</p><p>“Very good Sire, I will assemble them right away."</p><p> </p><p>I hope you liked it so far and please feel free to comment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok chapter 2 done and uploaded. Have to say this is longer than I thought it would be. At the moment I am sort of making this up as I go. I hope it’s ok.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Bilbo that hospitality wasn’t that bad. Besides look how much attention you got from our hosts last night"</p><p>Kili snickered as he walked alongside his brother. Who was also sharing in his siblings amusement .</p><p>“ Easy for you to say. If I wasn’t being having my ears pulled or stroked. I was having my feet tickled. That is not my idea of a relaxing evening. Us Hobbits morally don’t like our feet bring pretty much violated by wondering hand.” Bilbo snapped back at the young duo who were trailing behind him.</p><p>“ Well that generally happens when folks have never seen a small being before. Ladies of Man especially have that tendency and deep curiosity with creatures they are seeing for the first time. Beside they were really nice and accommodating to us.”</p><p>It was then Fili's time to interject.</p><p>“ Remember though Bilbo probably before beginning this journey never experienced places like that. His community was in it’s own little bubble world, with no outside influences. Very simple and sheltered folk”</p><p>“ If you have come to the conclusion that I cannot work out that place was a brothel. Then you are seriously mistaken. But before you jump to conclusions on how I do know that. First of all I know for a fact Bree has a few of them. And I am old enough and not so sheltered that I don’t know a number of questionable things that go on in the world"</p><p>There was a pause before Kili responded.</p><p>“ But you didn’t deny just then that you didn’t personally visit one before last night. Literally admitting you know of their existence and being of legal adult age. Looks like our Hobbit does have more of a rebellious and shady side"</p><p>At this point both brother bust into more fits of laughter. Earning an angry look from Bilbo, who looked ready to give the princes a matching pair of black eyes.</p><p>“ENOUGH!!!! I have heard more than I want to listen to about the Halfling's sex life. If he chooses to secretly visit brothels and not want to declare it. Than the choice is with him.</p><p>At that moment everyone turned towards the booming voice of Thorin. Who was leading the group of four through the streets of Laketown. “End of conversation” he injected before walking on.</p><p>“No No hang on a second I never said any of that. I am a well respected Hobbit and have never visited a brothel back in the Shire. Not one in my” </p><p>“END OF CONVERSATION BILBO!!!!! </p><p>Bilbo shut him mouth instantly and just slouched as he watched Thorin walk on. Just then Kili came around to his right side while Fili his left. They instantaneously put their arms over his shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t worry Bilbo your little secret is safe with us" Fili smiled at the Hobbit who gave the prince a bewildered look. </p><p>Kili gave a slight slap on Bilbo’s shoulder before they began to walk on again to catch up to Thorin.</p><p>A few minutes later the group had reached their destination, the bustling street of Laketown’s market place. It was extremely crowded with residents going about their daily routine. Not paying much mind to their surroundings. Making it a little challenging for the Dwarfs and Hobbit to avoid being walked into. Once the group had found a small more open area Thorin stopped and turned to the trio.</p><p>“Right our goal is to restock on supplies to get us to the Lonely Mountain. The Master informed me we can purchase as much as we need and he would fit the bill. Stay together because I don’t want to loose one of you in these crowds, and boys. I’m leaving you in charge of our Burglar, I don’t want anyone stepping on him.”</p><p>With that they descended back into the crowds. Fili and Kili keeping a tight hold on their Hobbit. </p><p>It took a while and a lot of manoeuvring to avoid being crushed. Much shouting from Thorin for the princes to stop wasting time looking at useless knickknacks and trinkets. And to keep a hold of Bilbo who on numerous occasions was met with a few legs belonging to oblivious residents.  And having his feet stepped on countless times. Eventually the group had gathered everything they needed for the next part of their journey and emerged to a more quieter section of street.</p><p>“ I think I should of just stayed with the others” Bilbo fixed his muffled up blue fleece. His curly hair wild and more jostled than usual.</p><p>“ Yeah could of spent longer with the new friends you made"</p><p>The Hobbit turned and glared at the Blonde prince “ If you say one more word so help me I will"</p><p>“GOOD AFTERNOON MY FRIENDS. I hope all is well and you are enjoying your stay in our cosy town. May I interest you in sampling one of my family renowned sweet teas. Very popular and well recognized as a speciality in these parts" </p><p>The group turned to face the market stall holder who shouted to get their attention. The man was at this point pouring the liquid into four mugs and placing them onto the table in front of him.</p><p>“ Ummm that is very kind of you Sir" Kili responded.</p><p>“ But we only have permission to get what we need on our journey ahead. We don’t have the funds to pay you for your drink" Thorin continued.</p><p>“ Nonsense payment is not an issue. It is the least I can do for our guests who are going to bring back wealth and prosperity to the town. Come and try some I have added a touch of cinnamon to the brew. It will be like nothing you ever tasted before."</p><p>With that the group went over and took a cup each.<br/>“ Many thanks kind Sir" Bilbo smiled up at the Market stall holder before beginning to drink the mugs contents.</p><p>“You are more than welcome little fellow" the man smiled back.</p><p>A few seconds later the group had finished their teas and placed the now empty mugs back on the wooden table.</p><p>“My my you gents were thirsty"</p><p>“ Let’s just say that it’s been a long old trip with not much sweet or luxury items to indulge on" Kili responded. </p><p>“FIRE!!!!!!” a shout was heard coming from the crowd before a panicked  brown haired man came through and stood in front of the Dwarfs and Hobbit panting. Everyone’s focus was now on the man who was bent forward with his hands on his knees.</p><p>“Fire? “ Bilbo looked puzzled and also worryingly at the distressed man.</p><p>“Yes the Hutchison residence at the edge of town. Their house is on fire and I am not sure if the family managed to vacate before the smoke and flames took hold. We must help them" At that moment the man motioned to the group before running in the direction of the fire engulfed building.</p><p>Without a word Bilbo took off after the man. Hearing protests from his company behind him followed by heavy pounding as the Dwarfs also began to run.</p><p>A few minutes later they all reached the inferno. Watching as residents desperately tried to put out the blaze with buckets of water. </p><p>The Hobbit looked around at the sheer chaos before him when he spotted an hysterical woman screaming at numerous bystanders.</p><p>“ MY BABY, MY BABY BOY IS STILL IN THERE. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!!!”</p><p>The shocked Hobbit turned to face his companions who also wore an unsettled look.</p><p>“ We have to help."</p><p>Thorin who was until this point still looking at the burning building then looked down at Bilbo. “No."</p><p>“But uncle a child is in dire peril, if we have the means to help. We are smaller in statue are closer to the ground were the air may still be more breathable. We may have the best chances of getting that child out to safety.” The Blonde haired Dwarf spoke up.</p><p>“ I cannot risk the lives of any of my Company. Especially my own kin. We can help dowse the flames but none of you are going into that building.” </p><p>At that precise moment Thorin stumbled a bit to the left before he recovered himself. His nephews reached forward with their hands to catch him.</p><p>“Are you ok uncle?" Kili inquired.<br/>“Yes I’m fine."</p><p>Bilbo at this moment was springing backwards and forwards on his feet. Growing more and more anxious by the second “ I cannot just stand here while that poor innocent child is in danger."</p><p>“ As before Master Baggins I cannot place any member of my Company lives a risk, especially not for strangers. Your safety is my number one priority while on this quest."</p><p>Bilbo turned angrily at the Dwarf leader “ I am not asking permission Thorin I cannot just stand here and watch this happen. I’m sorry."</p><p>Without warning the Hobbit darted towards the raging inferno. Throwing his own self preservation into the wind. Screams from the trio could be heard behind him but were mostly drowned out by the roar of the flames. <br/>Bilbo dashed around the side of building towards the waters edge. Deeming the safest point of access will probably the lower deck. The flames had not reached that area of the shack just yet. So wiithout hesitation the Hobbit dove into the freezing water and began the short swim.</p><p>Meanwhile it didn’t take the Dwarfs long to come to their senses and begin their pursuit of their Burglar. Only to have their path blocked by multiple resistance who had began to pour into the street. Wanting to catch a glimpse on what was going on.</p><p>“ HALFLING GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!!!”</p><p>“ BILBO YOU CAN’T GO IN THERE ON YOUR OWN" </p><p>“ BIBLO WAIT FOR US”</p><p>The trio pushed and barged their way through the crowd, stopping when they all realised that they had lost sight of the Hobbit.</p><p>“Uncle we must go in there not just to save that idiot but he is also right. We can’t just stand back and let that child perish” Fili heavily breathed out “ Not when we have the power to help." Noticing that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to focus.</p><p>Kili who was also beginning to feel an off sensation nodded his head in agreement “ Fili's right I can’t just let that child burn." Sweat now began to pour from the Dwarfs head who wiped it away with his sleeve.</p><p>“ Our priorities is our own self preservation. But if we do come across the child while we fetch Bilbo. Then that is a different case, let’s go." Thorin motioned for his nephews to follow. But they didn’t make it far.</p><p>After taking a few step all three Dwarfs began to stagger and fall into their knees. Looking around and grappling at the ground beneath them. Their sight began to become unfocused. They all shook their heads to try and get rid of the black spots that were dancing around their vision. Seconds later the battle to stay awake was lost and the trio all fell to the ground unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo had managed to hoist himself up from the cold, unforgiving water. His now soaked clothes were already beginning to dry from the heat of the approaching flames above. ‘Please make it I’m not to late' </p><p>The Hobbit then began his ascend up the steps to the main house. When out of no where a large pair of hands grabbed him around the waist. Out of instinct Bilbo yelped in surprise and began to kick against the unknown individual behind him.</p><p>“Hey what do you think you are doing, there is a kid in there who needs rescuing."</p><p>The man ignored his protests and yanked Bilbo from the wooden ladder. Causing him to fall backwards into the figures awaiting arms. Thick arms held the Hobbits arms tightly to his side.</p><p>Bilbo thrashed and kicked out as hard as he could to try dislodge the man’s grip on him. But this only results in the strange gripping him even tighter to his chest. The extra weight was beginning to constrict Bilbo’s diaphragm causing the Hobbit to begin gasping for air. But he didn’t let up his struggling, unaware a second figure had now arrived.</p><p>The Hobbit thrashed still trying in vain to throw off his attacker “LET ME GO YOU PRICK, I’M AM TRYING TO." But was cut of by a cloth being placed over his nose and mouth. </p><p>At that moment Bilbo had now noticed the newest arrival on scene. His eyes went wide with horror when it dawned on the Hobbit what was happening to him. He could smell of the sweet sent begin to pour up his nose despite trying his hardest now to breathe it in. Muffled cries escaped Bilbo’s covered mouth as he again tried one last ditched effort to get free. Or at least draw some attention to him. ‘Where are those damn Dwarfs?</p><p>His lungs began to burn and cry out for oxygen. His thrashing was growing weaker as the Hobbit could feel his limbs growing more and more heavy. The natural instinct to breathe finally kicked in and Bilbo sucked in a lungful of the substance, followed by another, then another.....</p><p>Both men could see the Hobbit beginning to be overcome by it. Until finally the kicking ceased, eyes  closed with his head falling to one side, unresponsive.<br/>The man holding the cloth quickly let go of Bilbo face and rushed over to a small boat. He then proceeded to hoist out a brown sack and place it on the decking.<br/>“Quick strip it down.” The man whispered loudly to his companion. He then opened up the bag and pulled out a pigs carcass.</p><p>Without word the other assailant complied and before long the small Hobbit was changed out of his clothes. Having them replaced with a plain white night top, his ankles and hands bound tightly behind is back. Then immediately stuffed into the sack and placed back into the boat.</p><p>The pig carcass was dressed into Bilbo’s own clothes. Before one of the men took it up the ladder and thrown into the room the trapdoor led into. He then came back down and joined his partner on the awaiting boat. But not before striking up a match and tossing it into a nearby hay pile underneath the house.</p><p>As the flames grew even higher now consuming the lower section of the building. A boat sailed away unnoticed. </p><p> </p><p>Next up chapter three hopefully in a few days. Like I said I have ideas but I am just going with the flow. Even in this chapter I had no clue how Bilbo was gonna get snatched XD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 up I am on a role. So quite a bit of dialogue in this one but still trying to move the story along as quick as I can to get to the main part. How Hildegard is the worst pet owner on the planet. Again I hope this is ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sire the boys have returned and it looks as if you plan was a success"</p>
<p>Sitting at his desk, The Master looked up from his scrolls he had laid out in front of him. He laid down his quill and gave his assistant a grin.</p>
<p>“I had no doubts Alfred, very good send them in"</p>
<p>Alfred turned and opened up the office door allowing the two men to enter. Carrying the large brown sack that was slung over one of the men’s shoulder. The Master looked on watching as they stopped a few feet away and put the bag down onto the floor.</p>
<p>“ I can safely assume that their was no problems" The Master inquired.</p>
<p>“ Not any that weren’t swiftly handled Sir. We did have to move to the backup plan, when the Hobbit didn’t seem to respond to the sleep and amnesia potion we slipped it" </p>
<p>The Master raised an eyebrow. “ Back up plan?”</p>
<p>“Yes we had to use to knock out agent on it. The thing put up a bit of a fight but nothing major."</p>
<p>“And what of the Dwarfs?.”</p>
<p>The second man responded with a smile “ Took a few minutes but in the end out like lights. The potion worked a treat on them. They won’t remember much of the event, only what we want them to believe."</p>
<p>“Excellent the only task remaining is for the Dwarfs to truly believe the Halfling is dead. That way it will be seen as a tragic accident and not a ploy."</p>
<p>“ All taken care off Sir. We placed the pig into the building with the Hobbits clothing on like you said. Lit that place up so now it is nothing but a chard cinder. The body will be burnt unrecognisable with nothing to indicate what species it originally was.”</p>
<p>The Master's rubbed his hands together before stepping up from his chair. “ Excellent, well then let’s not waist anymore time. Let me inspect in before it is handed over to my precious angel.”</p>
<p>The henchman nodded. As one fiddled with the ropes knot and opened the top of the sack. The other reached in and picked up the unconscious Hobbit inside. </p>
<p>“ Bring it over to my desk and bring me some soapy water Alfred. I want something to wash my hands in ones I finished touching it." The Master then moved some of his scrolls out of the way to clear some room.</p>
<p>The body was placed onto the desk where the larger man began to look over Bilbo. He first ran a hand through his hair then using both hand. Tipped the Hobbits head from side to side to inspect his face and head. He continued on with his inspection, feeling and looking at all of Bilbo's limbs, torso and all the way down to the Hobbits feet.</p>
<p>“ Any lacerations or unusual skin lesions that I should be aware of may have missed". The Master inquired not looking up from the body on his desk.</p>
<p>“Nothing major Sir just a few bruises and some old healed up cuts. But apart from that he is in good condition.” One of the men replied.</p>
<p>The larger man nodded, satisfied that there was no major issues. He turned and began washing down his hands in the bowl that Alfred had brought in. His assistant then handed him a rag to dry of the water from his fingers.</p>
<p>“ Seems everything is in order. Can never be to careful bringing in a wild creature, it could have all sorts of parasites, structural issues or disease. But it looks fit and healthy enough that I am satisfied” The Master finished drying his hands and put the rag down. He was about to speak again. But jumped back when he heard a faint groaning and shifting coming from small figure next to him.</p>
<p>“ I seems the Halfling is beginning to wake up Sire" Alfred injected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo’s head was swimming as his senses began to return to him. He could feel the area round him swaying and distorting in all directions. His body felt heavy like someone had pumped his body full off led. The Hobbit shifted which send a wave of nausea through his stomach causing the small being the groan. He bit back to stop the contents of his stomach escaping him. </p>
<p>‘What is happening?, where was he?’</p>
<p>Slowly Bilbo began to open his eyes but hissed as the light sent a painful shock through his skull. As he adjusted the blurry figures in his vision began to become more clear. The Hobbit went to try and rub his eyes but found he couldn’t move them. He was laying uncomfortably on his right shoulder unable to bring his arms forward. </p>
<p>“ What is this why can't I move my arms?” The Hobbit began to thrash harder, growing more and more despite.</p>
<p>“ I wouldn’t bother Hobbit, no matter how hard you try. You won’t be able to get free of them bonds"<br/>Bilbo stopped and turned to look at the figure who just spoke. His vision now fully returned he could now see the two men he recognised from earlier.</p>
<p>“ You.....you are the men from...the ones who stopped me going into the building."</p>
<p>The duo looked at each other and snickered “ Very observant isn’t he" one of them chuckled in response.</p>
<p>The Hobbit shifted to try a little to try and lesson the weight on his now throbbing shoulder. All the memories from earlier were beginning to flood back to him. The house being a blaze, scaling the ladder but being grabbed from behind. A cloth put over his face but there was something else!!!!!. THE CHILD!!!! The child trapped in the house, the one he was trying to save.</p>
<p>Bilbo began to thrash harder even despite knowing now he was completely bound. The angry flowing through his body was to strong. “ YOU BASTARDS YOU PREVENTED ME FROM HELPING A YOUNG CHILD GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE. THAT WAS WHAT I WAS DOING BUT YOU STOPPED ME. NOW THAT CHILD IS PROBABLY DEAD. THANKS TO YOU....YOU MURDERS.”</p>
<p>“ Now, Now no need for the name calling. If it makes you feel any better that boy you speak of is perfectly fine. We left him in a wicker basket just across the street safe and sound. Just didn’t inform the mother because we wanted her desperation and despair to be authentic as possible. I am sure he has been found by now.”</p>
<p>“ We aren’t monsters you know" he partner finished.<br/>Bilbo who now had stopped thrashing now looked at the duo in disbelief but then frowned. “ But I still gather it was you two who started the blaze in the first place."</p>
<p>They both smiled and shook their heads in agreement. “Yes"</p>
<p>“ But why? What do you want with me. Why go to all that trouble to kidnap me?” </p>
<p>“ Because I paid them to."</p>
<p>The Hobbit shifted his gaze over to the source of the voice. Not realising up until this point there were more individuals in the room with him. His face turned to shock when he realised the owner of the voice belonged to someone he was already an acquaintance with. But also one of the last people he could ever expect. </p>
<p>“You set this up....But why?. The Company and I agreed to help get you and your people out of your plight. To bring back some of the mountains riches to help rebuild your town for the better. I don’t understand?”</p>
<p> The Master huffed as he stepped forward to directly look at the Hobbit in the eyes. “ Let’s just say someone very close and dear to me. Has taken a very special liking to you and as an honourable man. I will not deprive her of what she desires”</p>
<p>Bilbo looked at the larger man confusingly “ A liking to me?”</p>
<p>But then the Hobbits eyes then went wide. “Please don’t tell me you are acquainted with one of the women where we were staying last night. If so I am sure we can clear this whole thing up. Whatever your agreement and if money is involved. I can assure you once me and the Company have taken back the Lonely Mountain. I can settle any debt and pay double on what this person has promised you.”</p>
<p>The room immediately filled with laughter causing Bilbo to ones again look confusingly back and fourth between all the rooms occupants. “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>The Master still chuckling, wiped the tear from his eye. “ You are a funny little thing I must admit. I know them Dwarfs did pick to stay in that whore house. Though I do not believe it was intentional. I left that to Alfred to recommend some suitable accommodation to your leader. But to answer your question Hobbit. No it is not one of the ladies of the night who desires you.”</p>
<p>Bilbo was growing more and more frustrated. These people were being very vague and not directly answering his questions. “ Then why am I here and I want a straight answer"</p>
<p>“ Because my dear daughter wants a pet to cherish and to keep. The moment she saw you Halfling outside my residence, she decided that you were the perfect choice"</p>
<p>The Bilbo’s mouth dropped, not believing what he was hearing. “ A PET!!! What do you mean I will make a perfect pet?. I will have you know Sir I am not an animal you can just keep on a leash and train to sit and stay.”</p>
<p>“But you are an exotic creature in these parts, a rarity. To us you are creatures that can be kept as pets if we so choose. You are small, stupid but have enough brain power. That you can be easily trained and learn your place."</p>
<p>Bilbo could feel the heat rising from his body. His heart rate picking up and the sweat begin to pour from his hands.</p>
<p>“The Company will eventually realise I’m missing and come looking. When they find me, I will hate to be standing in your shoes when they discover what you have done" He hissed at the larger man. Who in turn had stepped closed to the Hobbit and peered down at the smaller being.</p>
<p>“I highly doubt it when by now. I would say believing in the fact you are dead."</p>
<p>“Your lying!!!”</p>
<p>“Oh but dear boy I am not. Have you not noticed by now your clothes have been switched. Your originally outfit is now probably burnt onto another body that is in the remains of that chard shack. No one is going to be looking for you."</p>
<p>Bilbo looked down and to his horror saw his clothes indeed has been changed. His breathing quickened as the full weight of the situation began to crush him. ‘This couldn’t be happening!!!’</p>
<p>The Hobbit took up thrashing and kicking out violently again. Shouting and bellowing out for help, hoping that someone will hear him and come to his rescue. Instead many pairs of hands grabbed his to hold him down. One reaching up to cover his mouth, which after a few seconds Bilbo bit down on.</p>
<p>“THAT LITTLE RAT" The man screeched out as he retracted his now bleeding appendage. Then swiftly and hard he punched the small Hobbit in the face. Causing him to immediately loose consciousness.</p>
<p>“You idiot why did you go and do that" The Master shouted out. “ I didn’t want to give to Hildegard with a damaged face. Why didn’t you just hit it with some more knock out agent?”</p>
<p>“ Apologises Sir but I wasn’t expecting the little shit to lash out and bite me. I didn’t hit him that hard may just have a bit of a lump on the side of his head. Nothing his hair won’t cover up."</p>
<p>The Master glared at the henchman before turning away from him. “It better not or I will be docking it from your pay."</p>
<p>Moving along the desk he took his seat back in his chair. “Anyway....Alfred go and fetch Hildegard. While you two do the final checks to make sure the Hobbit is tightly secured and keep under control when it wakes up.”</p>
<p>“If I may asked Sire. What if it lashes out again and this time goes for Hildegard. Alfred asked.</p>
<p>“ Once it awakens I will go through the rules and consequences with him. He lashes out, he stays tied. He shouts out to loudly or the Halfling decides to bite again, he will be muzzled. If all them fail, well. His stay hear will be even more unpleasant won’t it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there is it Bilbo knows his fate and why. Next chapter will probably be about the Dwarfs and what they are going through right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muffled voices and distant shuffling was the only thing Thorin could register as consciousness came back to him. The Dwarf prince could feel a constant throbbing radiate throughout his head making it difficult to concentrate on what was going on around him. It sent repeated pulsations through his entire body. He shifted his weight testing to see how much he could move his arms. Letting out a small groan that caught the attention of the other individuals near him.</p><p>“I think he is coming too." One of the voices declared.</p><p>Thorin slowly opened his eyes. Waiting for them to adjust to the light that assaulted his head before looked around at his surroundings.</p><p>“Take it easy and slow there. Don’t push yourself to quickly."<br/>The Dwarf immediately recognized the voice belonging to Balin.</p><p>The Prince shifted his gaze to the white haired Dwarf who was crouched beside him. Next to him on his left was Oin. The second Dwarf was focused on Thorin wrist which concluded he was checking his pulse.</p><p>“What happened?” The Dwarf leader finally crocked out.</p><p>Balin and Oin looked at each other both with sad expressions on their faces. Before looking back at Thorin. “ I think it may be best to wait until you have recovered more and your body is back to it’s full strength" Oin replied.</p><p>The prince could tell something was not right. The tone of Oin’s voice was a big giveaway. Thorin was not going to lay back and wait until later before he had his question answered. With that the leader began to unsteadily sit up. Earning a few protects from the two members of his Company.</p><p>“ I will not wait until later to find out what happened. I demand an answer now" At that moment Thorin spotted two other bodies laying across from him. His heart sank and breathing quicken. “ Answer my question."</p><p>Balin and Oin turned to look at what their leader was staring at. Balin then spoke up.</p><p>“No need to worry Thorin. Fili and Kili are unharmed. Just unconscious just like you were when we found you."</p><p>“They will probably awaken soon" Oin finished.</p><p>“Found us? What do you mean by that” the prince squeeze his eyes shut, trying to remember the previous events “There was a fire, mass panic on the street and the Halfling."</p><p>Thorin abruptly stopped. He eyes darting around the room. Desperation building when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. “ Where is the Halfling......WHERE IS BILBO!!!!!!"</p><p>Both Dwarfs looked down in sorrow before Balin spoke again answered. “ I’m sorry Thorin but Bilbo couldn’t be saved."</p><p>The Dwarf prince turned back to look at Balin. Wide eyed his mouth was opened in complete shock on what he just heard. </p><p>“Bilbo perished in the fire.”</p><p> </p><p>1 hour earlier</p><p>The remaining Dwarfs who stayed behind.Were not expecting an unknown stranger to come busting through the door. Shouting for help and saying that a few members of their company were in trouble. </p><p>Without hesitation they all got to their feet. Demanding the man to explain what was going on as they ran after him. When they arrived at the location all the Dwarfs saw was a blacked remains of a shack with parts of it still on fire. The residents by this point had gotten the blaze under control and were now just dousing the last few pockets of flames.</p><p>“ You are part of Oakenshields group."</p><p>The company all turned to face an older man who suddenly appeared behind them.</p><p>“Yes we are and we heard that a few members of our group are in trouble" Dwarlin responded.</p><p>At this point the tension and nervousness in the group was rising. Having seen the burnt out house and the fact four of their Company apparently needed help. It wasn’t looking good.</p><p>“ Yes if you would so kindly follow me I will take you to them" the man motioned for the Dwarfs to follow and headed into a nearby building.</p><p>Bofur ran up so he was now beside the stranger “ Excuse me but can you please explain what is going on. Where are the other members of our group?."</p><p>The man looked down at hat wearing Dwarf as he then began to ascend up the stairs. “ From what we can tell they are fine, just unconscious. They were found close to the building when it was completely on fire. Looks as if they tried to enter and either the smoke or heat got to them."</p><p>“Hang on why would they try and run into a burning building?” Dwalin asked. Completely puzzle why his leader would be foolish enough to not only allow himself. But his nephews and their Halfling to run into an inferno.</p><p>“ Was probably because they overheard about an infant being trapped inside. Very brave and noble of them all to risk their lives. But as luck would go. It was discovered the boy wasn’t inside the build at the time of the blaze. Unfortunately it meant members of your group did put their lives in jeopardy for no reason.”</p><p>By now they had reached the top of the stair with all the Dwarfs pouring into the landing. The older man still leading the way, opened one of the doors. Ushering all of the company to step inside the room. There they saw their leader and the Dwarf sibling laying unresponsive on the floor. A pillow had been placed under all their heads. With dark woollen blankets brought up to their chins.</p><p>Oin was the first to step forward going to Thorin first to inspect his vitals. Then moving onto the brothers.<br/>None of the rest of the Company moved or spoke for a few seconds. Each knowing there was a major problem with the seen in front of them. Someone was missing.</p><p>“ Where is Bilbo?” Balin was the first to speak.</p><p>The old man turned to the white haired Dwarf. “ Bilbo? There was a fourth one with this group. We only found these three together. There was no fourth Dwarf with them."</p><p>“ He isn’t a Dwarf, he is a Hobbit. Big pointy ears, curly light brown hair, big feet. He was with Thorin and the lads this morning when they left. Bofur explained.</p><p>The older man looked down at them puzzled “ I am being completely honest with you there was only three members of your group found. No Hobbit."</p><p>Suddenly a shout could be heard from down the stairs. Attracting all the attention of all the occupants in the room. “WE FOUND A BODY!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Present time</p><p>“And that’s how we found him" tears began to well up in Balin's eyes. Myself, Oin, Gloin and Dwalin all went to were the body had been discovered. While the others stayed behind to monitor your and the lads" the white haired Dwarf sobbed out and wiped the few tears that by now escaped.</p><p>“ We got there and there was literally nothing left of him Thorin. Just ash, some bits of flesh and some remains of his clothing" Oin finished. He was also trying to fight back his tears and the increasing large lump he had in this throat. “ We could only much identify the jacket he was wearing."</p><p>Thorin could feel the world around him become distorted with every word being spoke to him. The ground beneath his palms shifting. The noises becoming increasingly muffled as his heartbeat thumped in his ears. He couldn’t register anything they were saying anymore. Not after hearing the Halfling had perished. Not the Company’s Burglar, not their Bilbo. The prince opened his mouth to speak but his voice only came out as a whisper.</p><p>“This can’t be happening.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry up Alfred I can’t wait to see him" Hildegard shouted as she skipped ahead of her father’s assistant.</p><p>“ I know you are young Miss but I can assure you he isn’t going anywhere. He will still be there when you arrive.” Alfred was by now having to pick up his pace just to keep in eyeshot of the girl.</p><p>“ That may be so but I have waited an entire day for this moment. Tell me is he still as cute as I remember?”</p><p>“ Am positive the Hobbit doesn’t age the same rate as a hamster. He still looks the same as he did when you last saw it. The black haired man replied.</p><p>By this point the girl had rounded the last corner to where her fathers office was. Not waiting for Alfred to catch up she forcefully pushed the doors open and bust in. Followed seconds later by the assistant.</p><p>“ Where is he father, where is my new Hobbit?” </p><p>The Master who by this point was at his bookshelf. He was skimming over the titles while waiting for his daughter to arrive. In the crooked of left arm he held three of the books he was searching for. The larger man turned and smiled over at his daughter “ Well Hello my beautiful angel....Yes your new pet is here and waiting for you" He indicated over to the two henchman who were standing now near one of the large windows. One of the men was holding two separate lengths of rope that were connected to the small prone figure laying between them.</p><p>The previous bonds had now been removed with the Hobbits ankles now free. The new ropes were now tied around his torso, keeping his arms tightly secured to his sides. While the other was a noosed around his neck.</p><p>Hildegard’s eyes widen in before letting out a loud shreek of excitement. Without wasting another moment she ran over to her new priced possession and bent down in front of him.</p><p> “He is perfect, simply wonderful” Hildegard processed to stroke Bilbo’s curly hair then cupped his face to tilt his head up. The girl then frowned.</p><p>“ Why isn’t he awake?”</p><p>Her father who was making his way over to the group spoke up. “ We had a little bit of incident earlier my dear. Nothing major I can assure you. It’s just this creature hasn’t learnt his place yet and we had to do what we needed to calm it down.”</p><p>“And all the ropes?” the girl also inquired.</p><p>“ You must understand my sweet that this is a wild animal. He hasn’t been domesticated just yet but give it time my love. I am sure before long and with your excellent skills. He will become perfectly behaved. To help you though I did dig out some books on Hobbits. They may be something in these that have some information on the species. Maybe what methods may be best to control them.”</p><p>“ I don’t understand why you still keep Mother’s old books. It’s not like you read them or anything. They just sit there collecting dust.” Hildegard responded."</p><p>Anyway I don’t need them. If I can take care of a dog with ease. Then I can a Hobbit.”</p><p>The girl then stood up and faced the two henchman. “ I’m getting tired of waiting, wake him up so I can get him back to my room already!”</p><p>With that the man holding the ropes in his hands began jostling and tugging the one that was tired around Bilbo’s torso. When that didn’t earn a response he then proceeded to lifted the end of the rope slightly up. Making the Hobbit body elevate a few inches from the ground  before letting go, causing the small body to hit the floor. He repeated this a few times until there was a small moan.</p><p>The small figure began shifting, bringing his legs up to his chest. Craning his neck up slightly up Bilbo hissed before shaking his head. Trying to rid himself of the harsh pulsating pain in the side of his skull. The hobbit then looked up directly at the man who knocked him out cold.</p><p>“ You didn’t have to hit me that hard, not very sporting of you. Knocking a fellow clean out when he is already subdued and cannot defend himself.” Bilbo scoffed up at the man who was gritting his teeth and beginning to turn red.</p><p>“Only what you deserve Halfling after you bit me. I will happily do it again and this time make sure your jaw is smashed apart.”</p><p>The Hobbit then looked at the bandaged hand that was crossed over his chest. He then smirked. “ Oh yes.....you might want to get that hand checked out. I could be carrying all sorts you know rabies, scurvy. Maybe even something that may make your already tiny ding dong to just drop off!!.”</p><p>Bilbo was immediately met with the rope around him neck being yanking up. The noose dug harshly into his skin and caused his air supply to be cut off. The man had viciously grabbed the rope half way down with his partner still holding onto the end. He brought his face down so he could now look into the Hobbit terrified eyes.</p><p>“ You think you are funny rat. You forget I can easily choke out all the life of you, gut you like a fish or break every bone in your miserable body.” </p><p>The poor Hobbit was by now wheezing and gasping out, feeling the fibres of the rope cut into his throat. Feeling his head begin to spin as his lungs burn desperately crying out for oxygen. Bilbo’s legs scrambled to try and get his feet underneath him. Feeling himself becoming weightless as unconscious began to creep in. He was about to let himself be lost to the darkness when there was a sudden shout and the pressure around him throat loosened.</p><p>“ Don’t you dare hurt my Hobbit.” </p><p>Hildegard rushed over to the small spluttering figure before kneeling down in front of him.  She took his head into arms before stroking and patting Bilbo’s head. “ There, there little fellow I have you now. The big bad men won’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p>Letting out a few more dry coughs. Bilbo then slowly looked up at the girl who had hold of him tightly. She then proceeded to move part of the rope around his neck aside to look underneath. An ugly black and purple ring way already beginning to form.</p><p>“ YOU DAMAGED HIM!!!!, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIS NECK" Hildegard bellowed at the two henchmen then turned her head to look at her father.</p><p>“ Da I demand that you punish these idiots for hurting my Halfling.”</p><p>The Master cleared his throat. “ Do not fret my love I will deal with this accordingly. But now the Hobbit is awake we will now press on.” Putting down the books he held onto the larger man then continued. </p><p>“ Now Halfling rules you need to follow and understand. You do everything that my Hildegard tells you to do. Do not step out of line, mouth of or answer back. If you lash out, them bonds stay on until you learn to behave. Bite and I will be forced to gag you. But most importantly if you in anyway hurt my daughter. I will personally see to it you are punished harshly. Do you understand me.”</p><p>Bilbo scowled at the larger man “ I don’t have to do a single thing you say. You have no right to keep me here as a prisoner.”</p><p>“ That is were you are wrong boy.  I am the leader, The Master in this town. I control everything and what I say goes. I own you and every aspect of your life now. So nothing is going to change that.”</p><p>“ You don’t own me and you never will. You are just a fat, pompous, malignant man who exploits his power and authority.” Bilbo was immediately met with a heavy smack to the face. Causing his head to snap to the side.</p><p>“ Don’t you talk to my father that way or I will wash your mouth out with soap.” </p><p>Hildegard signalled for the ropes to be handed to her before getting to her feet. She then turned to face her father, smiling. “ I will now be taking my Hobbit now. Thank you daddy again for this precious gift you have given me.” </p><p>“ You are more then welcome my sweet but like I explained before. Take extra precaution with this one. At least until he knows his place and behaves. If you have any problems with it come to me right away.”</p><p>“ Do not fret father I am sure I will be able to handle him.” The girl responded before she began to walk towards the door. Bilbo not getting much chance to get his feet under him was half dragged away out of the office. He began to struggle which earned him a hard tug to the rope around his neck.</p><p>“ If you don’t walk properly I will just have to drag you. Your choice.”</p><p>“ I would prefer it if you just let me go.” Bilbo resorted which earned him another harsh tug.</p><p>“ Not a chance my dad brought you fair and square. So you now belong to me.”</p><p>The Hobbit by now had regained his balance and decided to not try and fight against the girl who’s strength was a lot greater than his. Finding it more logical just to walk and not resist. It was obvious he wouldn’t win.</p><p>“ Your father cannot just buy people you know. I am not an animal you can lock up. My people are an intelligent race, not wild irrational beings. Why can’t you people understand that?”</p><p>“ You are a smaller lesser creature and whatever you say will not change that. Weak, fragile and helpless. You are my pet now and that is what you will be treated as.” By this point the duo had reach their destination. Coming to a stop outside another large wooden door.<br/>Hildegard reached forward and turned the door hand, pushing the door open. She processed inside wrenching on Bilbo bindings, caused him to stagger before following.</p><p>Looking around the Hobbit was in shock and awe. Even being small in stature the room was still enormous. In comparison it seemed Bard's entire home would fit into this one space. Expensive looking tapestries lined all four walls with a large four poster bed draped in soft white linen. Racks upon racks of clothes took up a large section of the room. While on the other side were many toys, dolls, everything a young girl could ever want or need.</p><p>“ You have a lot of stuff.....ummm bit obsessive isn’t it" the Hobbit questioned still taken back by the girls obvious Troll hoard.</p><p>“A girl can never own enough.” She responds again tugging Bilbo along until they stopped in front of a large pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. The girl then guided the hobbit into the middle and putting her free hand onto his shoulder pushed him down so he was now sitting on the pile. </p><p>“ This will be your bed. I made it just the right size for you and comfy enough that the wood flooring won’t hurt your little back.” She smiled down at the hobbit before patting him in the head. Earning her an annoyed stare. Then taking the rope she still held in her other hand she reached around to Bilbo’s right. There she began to tie the ends around a thick black metal hoop that was drilled into the wall. As soon as he noticed this the hobbit again started his thrashing and protest.</p><p>“ If you don’t hold still I  won’t give you a treat”</p><p>“ I DON’T WANT A DAMN TREAT.....I WANT YOU TO LET ME GO NOW!!!!!” he shouted back. </p><p>Using all his body weight to kick out and launch himself as much as he could to try and escape the girls grasp. Suddenly a harsh blow to Bilbo stomach made the him stop his actions and fall to the ground. Groaning out in pain he curled his body in on himself. The stop in protects gave Hildegard enough time to finish tying the ropes to the wall. She then grabbed a another separate piece of rope she unknowingly had stored in her pocket.</p><p>“ Are you going to allow me to tie this around your legs or am I going to have to get physical?” the girl spat, looking at the smaller figure who was withering on the floor.</p><p>Bilbo slowly opened up his crunches up eyes. “ Screw you, you brat."</p><p>“ So be it.” With that Hildegard suddenly reached forward and violently wrenched his legs out straight. Then using her own bodyweight she sat on the poor hobbits back, pinning him to the floor and practically crushed him. </p><p>“ GET OFF ME YOU BIG OAF.” Bilbo gasped out. He never imagined in a million years he would be throwing insults at a child but what could he do. Honestly could he even call this thing a child?</p><p>Soon his feet were also tied and could feel the weight on his back lift. But not before he was again met with another swift strike to his midsection. </p><p>“ You ever dare call me bad names again I have no choice but to do something even more drastic. But if you starting behaving like a good boy I will give you more freedom. For now this is how it needs to be.”</p><p>Hildegard stared her captive for a few more seconds then turned to leave. “ I will be fetching you some food now. You must be hungry?"</p><p>Bilbo didn’t want to admit it but he was starving. He didn’t know how long it had been since he last ate. Probably quite a few hours ago?. Though given current situation it wasn’t one of his top priorities. The hobbit stared at the ground and didn’t respond.</p><p>Getting the hint she wasn’t going to get an answer. Hildegard just left leaving Bilbo to gather his thoughts.</p><p>‘Come on Bilbo think how can I get out of this with the least amount of trauma. If I only still had my ring but that was probably somewhere in that burnt out shack. Bilbo then took a deep breath to try and calm himself.</p><p>I got to be smart, think rationally. Fighting only gets me into more trouble. Play the game Bilbo, play along and maybe the opportunity will present itself’.</p><p> </p><p>There we go :D So I tried to keep Bilbo in character as much as possible. Though I did give him some sassy moments. He will in later chapters be pushed to his limit but I always saw him as a rational thinker who tried to get out of situation using his intelligence . But he is also quite emotional and does have limits. So gonna play around with both these traits. </p><p>I am hoping to get the next chapter up in a few days but I have a painting I need to complete first. So will get to it when I can. Thankyou so much again :D.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so I had a bit of time to write this new chapter. Will be honest this was quite hard to write. A bit angsty and trying to give as many of the Dwarfs a moment while trying to keep them in character. While they all haven’t yet they all will I promise. <br/>I hope you like it :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere was sombre, heavy almost as if the weight of the moon had been dropped onto their shoulders.</p>
<p>The Dwarf siblings had woken up about an hour after Thorin and were delivered the devastating news on their dear Burglar. </p>
<p>Tear erupted from Kili's eyes immediately. Not caring who bared witness, he let sobs escape and the droplet flow freely down his cheeks. The brunette prince was always called out being to emotional and became easily attached. But enlightenment of what has happened, he didn’t care. One of the best friends he has ever had in his life was now gone.</p>
<p>Fili meanwhile stared of into shock. Not able to completely take in what he was being told. How and why could this off happened?. ‘No they are lying it isn’t true but why say it if it wasn’t. So many emotions flooded through his very core at once. Pain, despair, confusion, anger. He couldn’t being himself to be angry at Kili, how in anyway could he of prevented this. Himself and Thorin on the other hand was a different story. No matter what it was Thorin's job to protect every member of the Company especially someone like Bilbo. How will Thorin make any sort of King if he cannot even protect the most innocent and vulnerable who are under his watch.</p>
<p>‘Though how can he say he is any better?.’ He was in line to become his uncles successor and even he didn’t protect the smallest member of the Company. He made it his mission on this trip to protect Bilbo no matter what.  Especially after Bilbo risked his own life putting himself between Thorin and Azog. His respect and fondness only grew more as the journey continued. As time and time again The Halfling got them all out of all sorts of bad situations. Proving to be one of the most fearless, smartest and loyal people he had ever met.</p>
<p>But now he is gone. His life snuffed out so cruelly.<br/>No more will he be able to look upon that face. Those beautiful green eyes that were the window to the purest sole in Middle Earth. His friendly, youthful face that emitted compassion and warmth towards everyone. Never again will he hear his soft voice or see that amazing smile. The thought broke Fili the feeling of his heart breaking into millions of pieces.</p>
<p>‘I’m so sorry Bilbo I let you down.’</p>
<p>Hours had now past and the intense silence still lingered over the Dwarfs. The majority still having not left the room they were brought to when looking for Thorin and the brothers. Only the small group had left to identify Bilbo’s body.</p>
<p>Thorin was the most withdrawn of all. Not leaving the corner he had staggered after being delivered the devastating news. Members of the company had tried to talk him out of his comatose like state. But none of them succeeded. He just sat with his back to the rest of the Company. Staring at the same exact spot on the wall, unmoved. Not even when her heard the small group returning. The task had been given to Balin, Nori and Oin from extracting the remains and preparing them for burial. </p>
<p>“ It is done. Bilbo is now out of the remains and is now ready to be put to rest.” Balin announced to the group. He cleared his throat and looked to the floor before continuing. “ All we need to decide now is to where.”</p>
<p>For a few moments no one responded until Dori finally broke the silence. “ I say we should keep him here until return taking back Erebor and then give him a heroes burial in the halls of our ancestors.”</p>
<p>This response earned many of the company to shake their heads and mutter in agreement.</p>
<p>“ Do you really think that is what Bilbo would want? Being laid to rest in a far distant land away from his kin. We owe it to him to get him back home to the Shire, the place he loved.” Bofur interjected. Feeling agitated that many members of his group think it’s a good idea to bury his friend so far away from his home. Bilbo never intended to stay with them after the mission. His heart always belonged back in the Shire.</p>
<p>“ And how would you know what he would want? You don’t know him more than the rest of us do. If he remains with us. He will be in the company of his dearest friends and companions.” It was now Gloin's turn to respond.</p>
<p>“ YOU KNOW NOTHING......Unlike most of you I accepted him into this Company from the start. Because of this he confined in me a lot longer than he did with you. What I brought away from our many long conversations. No matter what the outcome of our journey was, he wanted to return to the Shire. His home where you forget his parents are still. Do you really want to deprive him of not being buried alongside his father and mother. Or prevent their child not being returned and laid to rest with them?. The usual carefree and jokey nature of Bofur had now been replaced with upset and anger. Not something many of his companions had ever witnessed. Even in the most dyer of situations he had always kept a certain level of cool. But this sudden outburst caught many of the Dwarfs by surprise.</p>
<p>“ You also forget that we are his family. You act as if none of us care about him. Yes at the start many of us felt he didn’t belong and his coming was a mistake, he was a Hobbit after all. A small, fragile creature who could easily break. But I am not alone in changing my mind when he showed courage and selflessness. A true warrior despite his disadvantages.” Gloin shot back.</p>
<p>“ AND IT LITERALLY TOOK HIM THOWING HIMSELF AT AN ORC AND NEARLY DROWNING IN A RIVER TO PROVE THIS TO YOU!!!!. He selflessness and bravery was clear the moment he ran through that tree line with the signed contract. Bilbo never had any reason or obligation to join our Company. If that moment didn’t indicate his loyalty than I don’t know what. He could of left at any time and nearly did when he was shunned and felt he didn’t belong. But he sucked it up and stayed with us.”</p>
<p> By now Bofur was breathing heavily. Feeling the heat radiate through his body through pure anger he was finding harder to contain. The hat wearing Dwarf turned, punched the nearest wooden pillar in frustration and then leaned his head against it. “ And look where it got him.”</p>
<p>Once again silence settled over the group. Most again hanging their heads in shame knowing that Bofur's words were true. It hit hard and painfully like a punch to the gut but he wasn’t wrong. Bilbo was shunned, looked down upon and teased for a large part of their journey. Seen as a hindrance more than a valuable member. Putting himself in danger was what it took for them to change their perception of him. What kind of friends were they while he was alive?</p>
<p>“ Bofur’s right" everyone turned their heads to look at the source of the voice.</p>
<p>“ Bilbo should be taken back to where he belongs. It may hurt us dearly but our Hobbit needs to be returned to his parents. It is the least we can do for him now.” Kili was now standing. His head held high and putting on the strongest voice possible. Despite feeling the enormous amount of grief and sadness inside.</p>
<p>“ I second that. Bilbo needs to be returned to the Shire after our mission is over.” Fili agreed and standing up alongside his brother.</p>
<p>At this point the majority of the Dwarfs opinions had been changed and were now nodding and quietly responding in agreement. But still with a couple of exceptions.</p>
<p>“ I just don’t see why. I mean the only kin who cared deeply about him are no longer alive. He will be so far away from us once he is taken back.” Gloin quietly explained but loud enough so his fellow companions could hear.</p>
<p>“ That may be true but we cannot deprive our Burglar of his true final resting place.” Attention was now drawn to the sombre voice in the corner. Thorin who still up until now had not moved or spoken. Stood up from the stall he had been sitting on and turned to face his followers.</p>
<p>“ Bofur and my nephews are right. I am the most guilty of them all not seeing Bilbo as a valued member of our Company for the longest time. I am the one who put most of the doubts in your heads and almost drove him away at one point. What kind of leader or king am I that it took him jumping in front of a Orc's blade. OR literally loosing his life for me to realise how much I truly care about him. This is part of our mission now to take back Erebor. Then return our Hobbit home where he can rest in peace." Thorin could feel the last few words he spoke catch in his throat.</p>
<p>The Company looked on at their King. Finally swaying the last doubts they had knowing it was definitely the right thing to do. </p>
<p>Thorin cleared the lump in his throat and suppressed the huge wave of grief he could feel trying to burst out. “ OK I need everyone to start getting organized and head back to collect our belongings. I will speak to The Master to see if we can choose a new place to stay. While we plan and prepare for the next part of the journey. I will also need to know if there is a safe place we can keep Bilbo until our return.”</p>
<p>Everyone began to move after their orders were given. To which at this point Balin walked up to Bofur who was tiring the laces on his boots and tapped the younger Dwarf on the shoulder. Looking up he saw the white haired Dwarf looking down at him.</p>
<p>“You ok?” he questioned as he straighten up.<br/>Balin gave him a small smile and shook his head. “ Yes I’m quite alright laddie it’s just I wanted to catch a minute with you.”</p>
<p>Bofur looked at him somewhat confused. “ Ok did you need me to do something or am I going to get a scolding for loosing my temper a bit earlier?”</p>
<p>“Not at all it just I know how much Bilbo meant to you. It was obvious you saw him as like a wee brother. So I can imagine this must be a hard time right now especially.”</p>
<p>Bofur looked to the floor and shrugged. He could feel the tears begin to build in the corners of his eyes. But using all the willpower he had to not let them fall. “ You right on the money there. I honestly did.”</p>
<p>Balin signed in agreement. He then put his hands into his large cloak pockets and pulled out a small neatly folded up blue coat. “ That’s why I think you should be the one to have this. To remember him by.”</p>
<p>The other Dwarf looked up and his eyes went wide. He took the coat that was being handed to him he then looked at Balin unable to speak.</p>
<p>“ It may not be in the best condition, amazing it survived at all to be honest. But I guess Men's wool must be pretty fire resistant.” </p>
<p>By now the tears couldn’t be held back any longer but Bofur didn’t care. All his sadness was being to release. He gripped the garment even tighter as if his life depended on it. “Thankyou.”</p>
<p>Balin smiled. Putting his hand on the younger Dwarfs shoulder, giving  it a strong squeeze before heading out the door. Where the rest of the Company had exited not long before.</p>
<p>Bofur stood there for a few minute unable to take his eyes of Bilbo’s coat. Feeling the material under his fingers. This small precious garment was his only thing that could still connect him back to his Hobbit. What a blessing it wasn’t also destroyed he was undeniably grateful. Thanking the higher power he still had something of Bilbo with him. Eventually his hand fell to inside the pockets.</p>
<p>Bofur’s face then turned confused as this fingers felt something within one of them. Something round and metal. Curiously he pulled the item out of the pocket and held it up in front of him.</p>
<p>It was a ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There we are. Again I will give all the Dwarfs time in this. Just working out who would do and say what. Speaking of which I found it so difficult to decide which Dwarf should find the ring.<br/>First I thought obviously Thorin. But I have read a few fanfics already where he discovered it. Same with Fili and Kili but I nearly went with Fili. But in the end I settled on Bofur. I just love his and Bilbo’s connection in the films, even thought short they stuck out to me. Especially the one in An Unexpected Journey where Bilbo is about to leave and they have a heart to heart moment. Also in Battle of Five Armies were Bofur catches Bilbo about to climb down the ramparts and head to Dale. ( seriously why did they cut that scene from the theatrical cut?) again a pretty heartfelt exchange.<br/>Bofur seemed to be the first Dwarf to accept Bilbo and not judge him. Yeah he teased him when they were all at Bag End but I always put it down to more his personality and carefree and jokey attitude. Not to be spiteful or having a bias attitude towards Hobbits being weak. Bilbo’s first Dwarf friendship seemed to be between him and Bofur. Also Balin was considered he also had a strong friendship with Bilbo early on. But I wanted the connection to be more closer to that of a brother relationship. Balin I could see more as Bilbo being more like a grandson to him. <br/>Also with Bofur like Bilbo. I don’t think the thing will begin corrupting him as quickly as it would the others. But that’s just personal preference and for this story. Tbh I don’t think it would but I’m not sure. I’m a bit fan of Tolkien but I’m not an almighty knowledge bearer of Middle Earth lore <br/>Anyway again I hope it was ok and feel free to comment :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo had lost all track of time. Still sitting on his now designed bed it seemed like hours ago he was brought to this godforsaken room. He was guessing it must be about late afternoon to early evening due to the slowly fading light outside the window. Though being knocked out many times and not knowing the duration of how long he was out cold. Made guessing even more difficult. The Hobbit couldn’t even tell if it was still the same day as to when he was kidnapped. </p><p>Eventually Hildegard had returned with a bowl of stew and two helping of bread rolls. First Bilbo was reluctant to eat despite the enormous amount of hunger building in his stomach. But the smell and the girls threats to hold his mouth open and force it down his throat. Quickly resulted in him accepting and letting Hildegard spoon feed him. He had to admit to himself the food was delicious.</p><p> Having been living off small portions and rationings for months did mean he was pretty much always hungry. His usual seven meals a day diet was a distant memory and did result in him foraging whilst on the journey to help compensate. There were the moment when he was also able to indulge and restore his fat reserves when at Rivendale. Beorin also gladly over fed him whilst they took refuge in his home. Admitting in his words ‘he didn’t like seeing the little bunny be starving' so made it his mission to give the Hobbit about a weeks worth of food in two days. He lastly was able to eat a larger amount again when the Master discovered them. Throwing them a grand feast to welcome and celebrate their arrival.</p><p>‘Oh how perceptions of people can change so quickly.’<br/>Once the bowl was empty and the rolls eaten. Hildegard got up from her place on the floor and placed it down on a nearby table. </p><p>“ That’s a good boy you ate all you dinner right up.” She went back over to Bilbo and patted him on the head before touching and then scratching a spot behind his right ear. He could feel the annoyance build up in his chest. Just like their feet Hobbits hated their ears being touched and he was really being to hate how many times this had happened recently. It was the equivalent of holding a young animal up by the neck but also accompanied by an uncomfortable feeling. It pretty much paralysis hobbits on the spot but also sends out aching, unpleasant sensations through their bodies. It was made even worse now while he was being petted like a damn dog.</p><p>“ Excuse me young lady I do not appreciate being petted like some simple minded creature. Will you please reframe from scratching or even touching my ears. I don’t like it, it’s uncomfortable and rude.”</p><p>Hildegard expression dropped as she looked at the Hobbit in the eyes. Without warning she grabbed a fist full of Bilbo’s hair and yanked him backwards. He yelped out in surprised before letting out a hiss when his skull connected with wood. Unfortunately he missed the sofa pillow and blankets by centimetres so it was the hard wooden flooring that broke his fall.</p><p>“ Stupid little Hobbit you are so ungrateful and are the rude one out of us both. I have given you this nice warm bed, fed you and you repay me by throwing it back in my face. If I want to touch your ears I will touch your ears.”</p><p>She then proceeded to flip Bilbo onto his stomach and push her knee into his back. Forcing the poor Hobbit to be facedown and effectively subdued. He began kicking out but like earlier it didn’t do any good. The girl was just to big build and strong, he couldn’t shake her off. </p><p>Instantly Bilbo let out a hiss as he could feel the girls finger slide alone the outside of his right ear. Each time getting more and more forceful until he could feel her nail dig into his skin. She scratched the pointed tip of his ear before grabbing and twisting it outwards. The Hobbit couldn’t help let out a pained gasp as it felt like a shock of electric shot through him. The paralysis had taken over his limbs making it nearly impossible to move. No matter how hard he tried. </p><p>Soon Hildegard had moved onto his left ear where she repeated the same action but this time going a bit further. Moving from the tip, the scratching got even more intense. When she again began to scratch the area between ear and hair.</p><p>“ You have such funny big ears for such a small creature. Can you move or twitch them like other animals can?"</p><p>By now Bilbo ‘s face was scrunched up in pain and sucking air through his teeth. “ No I cannot wiggle my ears but what you are doing now is causing me a lot a pain. Please will you stop.” He spat out the last few words.</p><p>“ I will stop when I want to stop. You remember you were very rude to me" was the response Bilbo got while also feeling the scratching get even more erratic. The Hobbit could no longer hold back a scream. His back arched as the constant pulsating pain wrapped around his body. </p><p>“ BUT I WASN’T BEING RUDE I WAS TELLING YOU THE TRUTH. HOBBITS EARS ARE SENSITIVE AND CAUSE US GREAT PAIN WHEN TOUCHED TO MUCH. JUST STOP PLEASE!!!!!” </p><p>Ignoring the Hobbit pleas Hildegard became fascinated when the skin underneath her nails started to rip away and blood began to seep through. Though she didn’t let up moving onto the other ear and repeat the same action. Again flesh tore away like soap allowing fresh blood to flow freely from the wounds. Coating Bilbo’s ears, hair and run down his neck.</p><p>The Hobbit underneath her was howling in between his gasps. His body was shaking uncontrollably but yet he didn’t lash out despite the pain she had caused him. ‘This was interesting’. Looking down at her blood soaked fingers she smiled. ‘It is as if he is frozen.’</p><p>“ I have a fantastic idea. I think it is about time you have your ears pierced. Push up your cute factor to ultimate levels.” Hildegard got of off Bilbo and walked over to the bedside table near to her bed. The Hobbit was writhing on the floor not quite catching everything that the girl had just said. Slowing his breathing down he tried to calm himself and focus through the pain he had just endured.</p><p>“ That reminds me I haven’t even given you a name yet.” The girl said with her back still turned to him.</p><p>“ I don’t need a name I have one already. Bilbo Baggins.” He wheezed out in response.</p><p>Hildegard turned and began walking back to him. Now having collected what she was searching for. <br/>“Bilbo......It’s nice I guess but not a name you will be keeping. Keonie is a lot more fitting and suits you better.”</p><p>Now looking directly at the girl the Hobbit couldn’t hold back a scowl “ You cannot just go and change my name.”</p><p>“Ummm.....yes I can you are my properly. And I can choose what you will be called.” The girl laughed back.</p><p> Your dad kidnapped me, brought me here against my will. Took me away from my friends along with my freedom. Even gave orders for me to be stripped of my clothes. And now you want to strip away the name too. It was chosen by my parents when I was born. You have no rights to change it.” Bilbo by now found himself practically shouting. “ I will not answer too it.”</p><p>At this point Hildegard was charging, swung swiftly forward and grabbed the rope around his throat. “ You will answer to the name I have given you or I will slice the letters onto your chest......understand!!!!!”</p><p>Bilbo didn’t flinch as the larger girl draw her face to his. Looking at her right in the eyes defiantly and unblinking. He didn’t want to back down or show weakness. Especially when she was trying to rip his own name away from him. Not when it held so much importance. One of the most treasured gift his parents ever gave him. It was held the same amount of preciousness as it did them giving him life and their undying love. Even from the heavens he always felt it in his heart.</p><p>The larger girl gave Bilbo’s throat a firm squeeze, emitting an immediate choke from the smaller creature before letting go. Allowing the Hobbit to drop back to the floor coughing. </p><p>“ No matter what you want I am your owner and I decide every aspect of your life from now on. Speaking of which and like I was saying before Keonie. I am now going to be piercing your ears. So I suggest you hold still and let me get on with the procedure.”</p><p>Bilbo’s eyes went wide as again today Hildegard made her move. Thrashing and kicking out with his bound feet the Hobbit did everything in his power to escape her grasp. Screaming repeatedly at the top of his lungs he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He remembered earlier he agreed with himself he would think logically and strategically. But how could he right now? This brat was not only hurting him physically but emotionally. He knew he would regret it but the anger inside of him was to great. He just couldn’t stop his emotions get the best of him.</p><p>“ NO STAY AWAY FROM ME" The outburst only resulted in a swift kick to the side of his ribs. Allowing Hildegard time to take her place and sit on top of the dazed Hobbit's back once again. Taking out a long piece of cloth she then proceeded to tie it around his head, effectively covering his mouth. </p><p>“ Something to bite down on and to make sure you don’t bite me" the large girl said while reaching and pulling out a large metal needle from her pocket. Along with two yellow gold hooped earrings. She looked closely at the ear, deciding where she was going to make the first piercing. </p><p>Bilbo shook his head rapidly from side to side, screaming through the gag. Trying in vain to delay the inevitable. Only to feel the rope around his neck tighten and the small amount of oxygen he could get through his nose was  cut off. Stopping him in his tracks and now muffled shouts were replaced with frantic gurgling.</p><p>“ If you don’t stop I will keep choking you until you yield. Than I will repeat over and over again until you realise I am the one in control.” </p><p>She let go of the rope allowing Bilbo to breathe. But quickly leaned forward and placed her right elbow into the back of his neck. And balancing her arm and wrist over his head successfully pinning him completely to the floor. With her free left hand she reached over and grabbed the large needle and passed it into the hand that was pinning the Hobbit. Hildegard’s left hand then went back to grabbing the smaller creature already wounded ear and held it out to the side. </p><p>Within seconds the needle was plunged into the flesh of his antihelix. Ripping through the cartilage and tearing apart all the nerves in the puncture sight. Blood soon followed and ooooze in large amounts out of the hole. Coating the metal needle and everything surrounding area of the wound in red. White hot pain shot throughout the poor Hobbit’s body. Emitting a high pitch wail that even the gag couldn’t muffle.</p><p>Unlike Men, Elves, Dwarfs and many others. Hobbits ears were full off over sensitive nerve ending that linked into the core of his being. It was how Hobbits were able to identify small changes in the weather. Being able to pick up minuscule temperature fluctuations in the atmosphere. It helped them  indicate the changes in seasons before most other species. This was a useful survival trick but as proven in this moment came at a tremendous price. </p><p>Feeling the needle push harder tears began to fall from Bilbo’s eyes. His head spinning and stomach wanting to expel all the food he had eaten not long before. The gag caused a huge chance he would choke on his own vomit. </p><p>But then the metal ceased being pushed in further as it finally came through the other side. Though there was no chance to compose himself. The screaming began again as the needle was forcefully yanked back out and the gold hoop replaced it. With a click of metal, it was now in place and the weight on his neck lifted.</p><p>Bilbo finally took in a large input of air. He could feel the hot sweat streaming down his face and his body convulsing after the huge strain it just underwent. Laying there quietly for a moment all he could hear was nothing but his own laboured wheezing and pounding heart. He let his eyes begin to close knowing that he was loosing consciousness.</p><p>“ Fantastic one down one to go.” </p><p>The Hobbit’s eyes shot open as panic began to well up all over again. ‘She can’t be serious?!!!!!’ He didn’t have time to react further as the weight returned and the muffled wailing echoed through the room once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quick note I wanted to give Bilbo ultra sensitive ears. Giving the sense that if people mess with them it can hurt Hobbits a lot. Also making the skin around them so fragile it can easily be cut give it another reason for them to hate their ears being touched. </p><p>I know in a lot of fanfics it’s Hobbits feet that are sensitive. But with this being Bilbo treated as a pet. Many who scratch or pet usually do it behind their ears. I wanted to play around with this simple action could actually cause Bilbo pain.</p><p>Also with the name I was thinking long and hard as to if Hildegard would just keep Bilbo’s name as is or change it. But to me and with her spoilt, controlling personality, I thought she would change it. There is no real reason why I picked the name Keonie. I just heard it once and feel in love with it XD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whooo so I think this is the longest chapter so far. And I’m in the process of writing 2 more that will hopefully also be posted today....fingers crossed. Originally it was going to be one long chapter but decided to split it into 3 instead.</p><p>Anyway a bit of a warning with this chapter because there is a lot of Bilbo whump. I really did a number on our favourite Hobbit but this was never going to be an easy time for him. And there will be much more to come.</p><p>Anyway I hope you guys like it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blackness was the first thing Bilbo registered when his senses began to return to him. Shifting slightly he noticed that his face was rubbing against a cold smooth surface. </p><p>He moved his head slightly to the side but as soon as the pressure went onto his right ear. A stabbing, pulsating pain exploded though it, radiating through his head and down his spine. Hissing as the painful sensation invaded his body, Bilbo began to focus on his breathing. </p><p>When the pain lessened the Hobbit began the next task of opening his eyes. Looking around he tried not to move his head to much but bit back whimpers when he did move to quick.</p><p>He hadn’t been moved since he last past out on the floor. Still being facedown he found his body was half way on half way of the makeshift bed. His upper body down to his belly resting on the floorboards while his legs were on the blankets and pillows. Bilbo could feel the continues throbbing on both side his head along with the brittle stickiness of his bloodied up hair that stuck to his neck and ears like glue. Though going by the dried up red puddle beneath him he could assume that he most certainly bled out a lot during his assault. But at least he wasn’t gagged anymore.</p><p>“ I know you are awake.”</p><p>The Hobbit was startled by sudden voice that broke the silence. Slowly and carefully he turned to face the individual who just spoke. And there sitting cross legged on her large four poster bed was Hildegard, looking at him intensely. Brushing a blonde hair dolls with a small brown comb.</p><p>“ You are lucky. I was only going to give you another five minutes before I threw a bucket of ice water on you.”</p><p>Bilbo scrunched up his eyes and letter out another groaning hiss of discomfort. “ How long have I been out?”</p><p>“About 30 minutes give or take. Have been getting bored sitting here waiting for you to wake up.”</p><p>“ Sorry for the inconvenience. It must of been a tough long wait for you, my heart truly bleeds.” Bilbo immediately kicked himself especially when he saw the girl scowl at him. She put down her doll and swung her legs over the side of her bed. ‘Why did he always have to open his big mouth before thinking it through?’</p><p>“ You will be especially because we will be going to see my father soon after what you did. He warned you if you don’t do as you are told you will be sorry.” Hildegard menacingly spat back at the bound Hobbit.</p><p>“ What!!!!!....but I haven’t done anything wrong.” </p><p>“ You say that but if you didn’t keep up with the screaming and jolting your head. I wouldn’t of pricked my finger with the needle I was using to pierce your ears with.” Hildegard held up right hand in Bilbo’s direction but from there he couldn’t even see anything. No blood or any material covering the apparent wound. If there was a cut it must be very minuscule because the Hobbit looking through squinted eyes couldn’t see a thing.</p><p>“ So you are dragging me to your father just because you got a pinprick?. Did you forget you forced that same needle all the way through both my ears. Selective memory much?” You did it again Bilbo!! </p><p>“Think I should of that cloth over that rude mouth of yours. I only removed it because you weren’t breathing properly but now you are awake and talking. I am seriously considering changing my mind.” The large girl was now up of the bed and stalking over to the Hobbit who began to cower away.</p><p> Just at that moment there was a loud knock and the door was pushed open. Alfred peered his head round the door frame and looked at the two individuals in the room. “ Young Miss your father is ready for you now.”</p><p>“ Thankyou Alfred I can honestly say the timing couldn’t of been better. My patients is wearing quite thin.” </p><p>The assistant furrowed his brows before pushing the door fully open and stepping inside the room. “ The Halfling giving you attitude may I presume?” He looked at the small bound figure still on the floor.  </p><p>“ Your assumptions are correct. I have been more than fair and patient with him. But all I have to show is verbal abuse and worst of all an injury to my hand.” Hildegard responded frowning. Her arms were now crossed over her chest as she also looked down at Bilbo.</p><p>The Hobbit could feel himself getting anxious as he saw all the attention was all directed at him. He gulped and swallowed back the large lump that was forming in his throat. “ Like I mentioned earlier and with all due respect. I actually didn’t do anything wrong.” It was probably to late by this point but there was always a chance. He knew he was going to probably receive a beating so might as well try and talk his way out of it being less severe. He took a deep breath and continued. “ But if I have caused this young lady distress or an injury. I do apologise on my part.”</p><p>“ If you think that now Alfred is here and your new attitude changes anything. You are mistaken, I already told Da what you did and he isn’t happy.”</p><p>The black haired man was shaking his head throughout in agreement. “ No he does not seem impressed at all. Very unhappy and saying that this behaviour cannot continue.”</p><p>Bilbo shrugged and just looked down to the floor in defeat. ‘Oh well it was worth a try’ he thought to himself.</p><p>“ Would the young Miss like some assistance bringing this Halfling to your fathers office now?” Alfred inquired looking at his Masters daughter waiting for an answer.</p><p>“ Yes I would after my injury I do not think I will be able hold onto his bonds properly.” Hildegard answered now cradling hand protectively. </p><p>Alfred again nodded and went over to untie the bound Hobbit who was now scowling. “ Funny how it went from it being a hurt finger to a whole hand.” He muttered not realising the assistant heard him as he undid the knots from the wall.</p><p>“ You would do well to shut your mouth rat. The Master said if any injury came to his daughter there will be consequences did he not.” Finishing with the last knot he stood up and quickly yanked the ropes up. Causing the poor Hobbit to be pulled forcefully to his shaking and unsteady feet. The ungentle action made Bilbo yelp out as the sudden head jolt aggravated his wounds. It again sent a wave of shooting pain to wrap round his skull and then through his very being. He could feel the dizziness begin to creep in and the bile rise up his esophagus. Though he managed to swallowed it down when it reached the back of his throat.</p><p>Alfred went to undo the rope securing Bilbo’s feet but was stopped. “ No keep them on and carry him. It will be quicker and plus he kicks.” Hildegard interrupted before he could take them off.</p><p>“ But Miss this is fine black silk I really don’t fancy getting this Hobbit’s filthy blood on it. Who is to say it will even wash out if it does stain it?” </p><p>“ No your place to Alfred. You work for my father which means you work for me too.” </p><p>The black haired man tutted and scowled. Unhappy that his favourite black coat was probably going to be ruined and that he had to touch this disgusting creature. “ Stupid Hobbit why did it have to bleed so much?” he murmured before very roughly picking up the Hobbit around his torso and held the small figure under his left arm. This admitted another shriek from Bilbo as he was dangled only being able to see the floor below him.</p><p>Soon the trio were leaving the room and making their way down the corridors towards the Masters office. Once they arrived outside Hildegard stopped and gestured from the assistant to open the doors. Obliging he turned the door knob, moved aside and waited behind the girl before following her in. There leaning against his desk the Master was waiting, tapping his fingers on the wood.</p><p>“ Well this is something I wasn’t expecting. I told you Halfling any funny business and I will step in did I not?”</p><p>By now Alfred had not so gently sat Bilbo down on the ground to face the Master directly. He shook his head to try and remove the stars that danced across his vision. And the constant pulsing pain that came along with it. Slowly he looked up to face the larger man who was staring menacingly down at him.</p><p>Though gritted teeth the Hobbit spoke up. “ As I keep saying I haven’t done anything. The only thing that has happened is me getting my ears unjustifiably stabbed twice. When all this time I keep explaining how sensitive Hobbit’s ears are. Now look I have these painful abominations pieced into them and I am the one who is covered in blood.”</p><p>“ Da if he only did what he was told I wouldn’t have a puncher mark on my poor finger.” The girl quickly interrupted before Bilbo could say anymore. She walked up to her father holding out her finger for him to see. He took her hand in his own and looked down to inspect it. The wrinkles on his forehead became more prominent as he first looked at his daughter then back to the small bound figure in front of him.</p><p>“ Like I said consequences Hobbit you injure my daughter. You get my wrath.” The Master’s menacing tone made a chill run down Bilbo’s spine.</p><p>“ BUT THERE IS NOTHING THERE A SCRATCH AT MOST.....HOW IS HER PRICKING HERSELF MY FAULT. I DIDN’T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!!!!!</p><p>The larger man didn’t say a word only glared on. But it was easy to see the anger fuelled flames in his eyes. Another few seconds past before he spoke up again. “ Angel will you please leave me with your pet for a while. Daddy has deal with this incident first and then I will return him once I have finished.”</p><p>“Yes Father no problem just don’t damage him to much. I only just got him.” Hildegard smiled and kissed he dad on the cheek. Soon the girl was gone leaving the poor Hobbit in the room with just the Master and Alfred. He looked frantically between the two men panicking about what was about to happen next.</p><p>“ Alfred bring over my mallet.”</p><p>Bilbo’s eyes went wide as a wave of fear descended upon him, turning his blood to ice. He could feel his body begin to shake as he looked between the two men frantically. “No please!!!!! Whatever you plan on doing there is no need for that.” Now struggling against the ropes that subdued him. Getting more and more desperate as the assistant came back over with a large wooden mallet and handed it to the Master. </p><p>Not wasting another second the larger man reached forward and grabbed the thrashing Hobbit viciously by the back of the neck and threw him violently onto the desk. Making the poor beings head bounce harshly of the hard surface with a loud crack.</p><p>“Help me hold him still I don’t want my mallet missing and going through my desk.” The Master said as he used the enormous weight of his arm to keep Bilbo’s legs and back planted to the wooden surface. Alfred took up position and used his arms to hold down the Hobbits chest and shoulders. </p><p>Bilbo’s screams echoed throughout the room. Trying with all his might to through off his abusers but to no avail. The loud continuous screeching only made the larger man grow more and more annoyed.</p><p>“Alfred shut him up already, people are going to start hearing this.” </p><p>“ I know Sire” the assistant was looking around while not taking his arms away from the Hobbit. “ But I can’t see anything that I can use to cover his mouth with. There is the knock out potion but that is in the other room.”</p><p>The Master rolled his eyes before putting down the mallet, reaching over and snatching Alfred’s hat from his head. “Incompetence....use this!!!!” he replied before scrunching the item up and shoving it into Bilbo’s mouth. He tried to spit the garment out but was quickly stopped when Alfred put one of his hands over his mouth to prevent him. </p><p>“ Bloody stupid Halfling first you get blood and over me. And now my hat is going to be covered in your spit.” He looked down at the Hobbit in degust.</p><p>Taking his mallet back into his hand the Master looked down at Bilbo’s feet, deciding which part he was going to bring it down upon. Under him he could feel the smaller being shaking uncontrollably, his muscles tensing up as the weight of what was about to happen became apparent. He could still hear his desperate wailing coming from behind the material and his assistants hand but it came more as muffled cries. Though this did not faze him in anyway, only fuelling his sick satisfaction he got when punishing being he felt were beneath him.</p><p>Once he made up his mind the Master brought down the the instrument in one swift motion into the appendage. There was an almighty crunch and muffled wail as the mallet crushed the poor Hobbit’s first metatarsal joint. Looking down he could see the foot was already beginning to swell and turn purple. The angle of the bone had also shifted showing the tip pointed more towards the surface of the skin but not quite piercing through. It was a clean break. </p><p>Rapid gasping and gurgles escaped Bilbo’s mouth. The pain shot through his foot and leg like a red hot poker, consuming him. He felt as if he was suffocating and honestly didn’t know how much more his body could take. Not long here and he had already had his foot broken, been beaten and received head trauma. Sustained wounds to his ears and chocked out numerous times. What was it going to be like tomorrow? Were they going to beat him until he was nothing but a bloodied pulp. Or even begin removing his limbs or his organs, he didn’t want to imagine. </p><p>“ There I think that will suffice. Anymore problems and we can do the same to the other foot.” The Master grinned down at his victim before putting down the mallet and turning to his assistant. Who had also had let go of his grip on the Hobbit. “ You can go and inform Hildegard now that she can have her pet returned to her. He may not be as bothersome now one of his feet is broken.”</p><p>“ Very good Sire I will go and inform her at once.” Alfred left without even retrieving his hat that was still lodged in Bilbo’s mouth. The Hobbit watched through half closed eyes as the black hair man exited the room. Wheezing through his nose he could feel the harsh material soak up all the saliva in his mouth. Leaving his throat feeling rough and scratchy. </p><p>“ I think I have made my intentions quite clear wouldn’t you say Hobbit?”</p><p>Bilbo huffed and looked up at the larger man still standing beside him. Blinking back the sweat that was dripping into his eyes.</p><p>“ But maybe now my actions will reach that tiny pea brain of yours that my words are always serious.” <br/>Suddenly the doors to the office swung open and Alfred came running back in a panic. “Sire that Dwarf leader is here asking to speak to you urgently. I told him to wait outside the front door until you had finished with an important matter. I didn’t know what else to tell him.”</p><p>The Hobbits eyes went wide. ‘Thorin is here?....’ could this be his chance, was luck finally on his side?. Desperately he began to thrash in his bounds and scream through his gag as loud as his small lungs would allow. </p><p>‘ Make as loud of noise as you can Bilbo, he needs to be able to hear me.’ He told himself.</p><p>But this only attracted the attention of his captives who rushed fourth to hold the flailing creature down. “Alfred use the back door and take him back to Hildegard’s room. Stay there till I fetch you because he is going to play up while that Dwarf is here. You need to help Hildegard keeping it subdued until I get him to leave.” </p><p>“ I’m on it Sire. I just need him to stop acting up so I can carry it.” He looked down and remembered the rope around the Hobbits neck and quickly pulled it tight. Immediately cutting of this windpipe and forcing out dry strangled chokes. Even after a long while the assistant didn’t let up until Bilbo had completely stopped fighting and lost consciousness. Letting go of the rope Alfred put his hand onto the Hobbits chest to check for a heartbeat. Then removing his hat, put his ear to his mouth and smiled when he got the answer he wanted.</p><p>“ All good Sire the Halfling is just out cold. He can be moved silently now without drawing attention or fidgeting .” With that he picked up the limp body and like before hooked him under the crook of his arm.</p><p>The larger man looked a little unsettled. For a moment he thought his assistant had taken it to far and killed it. But began to relaxed when he was told the creature was just unconscious and nothing more. “ Very good Alfred take your leave and I will be back to see you shortly.” With that both men went of in opposite directs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Poor Bilbo I am so cruel. </p><p>Plus I don’t think Alfred is to happy having his clothes ruined. But screw that guy that hat was stupid anyway. I hope you liked it and feel free to comment. Like I said I hopefully will have another 2 chapters done if my hands hold up. They get quite a bit tired and sore when typing this out on a mobile XD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another chapter done. I really tried to keep Thorin in character as much as possible. While also trying to make him vulnerable and in a sensitive state of mind. I hope I did ok.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin could feel himself growing more and more impatient. The chilly breeze nipped his face as the sun set and the cold temperature of the evening began to set in. Since setting of on his own to come and consult The Master. The Dwarf king had time to again recap over the events that forced him into his plight. Also thinking about the reactions of his Company and questioning if he had it in him to carry on and lead this mission. </p><p>He hated this, this whole situation. The doubt and the overbearing guilt that he has. At the start he never would of thought to question his leadership role. But looking back and with everything that had happened he was beginning to feel less sure of himself. Constantly his brash and stubborn nature had lead the Company into such perils. Granted it wasn’t always his fault, this journey was always going to be thwart with dangers. But in the majority of instances it was Bilbo’s quick thinking that always got them out of it or at least rescued.</p><p>Buying them some time with the Troll until Gandalf arrived. Launching himself and killing that Orc that was about to remove his head from his body. Putting himself in harm’s way to try and fend of Azog and his army of Orcs. In Mirkwood, free them from the Spiders cocoons after he let the enchantment cloud his judgement and lead them all ashtray. Not to mention the Elves prison escape and risking himself to drowning. Bilbo was in no way a bad swimmer but it was well known Hobbit were not built for it. Especially not down violent rapids that could of easily claimed anyone into it’s unforgiving depths. Though that was not even the end of it. He put himself forward and vouched for the King after they were discovered stealing weapons from the armoury. With the words he spoke to the towns people for a moment put into doubt, Bilbo again stepped in.</p><p>Thorin's rashness caused more trouble and danger to the Company. Only thinking about his mission and his own people. Where Bilbo always thought about the wellbeing and safety of people outside his own species. Not thinking twice about own safety or life regardless of origins or differences. His kind heart, loyalty was what made him special and a true hero. That was a trait the Dwarf thought he will never be able to accomplish.</p><p>Suddenly the main to the Master’s places opened bringing Thorin out of his train of thought. The larger man stepped out with a puzzled look on his face. “ Here’s to say I wasn’t expecting your visit this evening Master Dwarf. Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>The smaller figure let out a deep breath and hung his shoulders as he looked up at him. “ Neither was I planning up until recent events. But I have a couple of new important pressing matters I wish to discuss with you if you don’t mind.”</p><p>The Master's eye widened as worry began to creep in. Did the Dwarf suspect something. Was his full proof plan not as flawless as he originally thought. But if that was the case, then surely there would be more than one Dwarf standing on his doorstep right now?</p><p>“ I assure you me and my Company are internally great for all you have done for us. But I have come to ask you if I could ask you one or two more favours?”</p><p>The larger man began to relax realising the Dwarf had not come to rip him apart and tear his place apart to retrieve the Hobbit. A smile came across his face. “ But of course my friend. Please come in out of this harsh chill and follow me to my office.”</p><p>Thorin obliged and silently followed the Master into his office. He looked around the vast space taking in all the fine make wooden furniture, decor and possessions. Once the larger man shut the door behind them he motioned for the smaller man to take a seat. To which Thorin turned down the offer.</p><p>“So what is this matter of urgency and how can I help?” The Master questioned as he took his seat behind his desk and pouring himself a drink. He again offered one to the Dwarf king but he did not accept it.</p><p>“Yes well you see.....” Thorin stopped to clear the lump that was forming in his throat before continuing. He could already feel the anguish building inside, threatening to overwhelm him before he even started. But he pushed it back down. “ A grave accident took place today and unfortunately one of the members of my Company was killed.”</p><p>“ Oh good grief I am so sorry to hear that, my condolences for your loss. I hate to pry but whom may I ask was lost?” The Master inquired with a sympathetic tone, trying to keep up the charade of being oblivious. Even though he knew the answer that was to come.</p><p>The Dwarf king could feel his sweaty palms begin to shake and a hot wave of grief wash over him “ It was the Hobbit......Bilbo. He was lost in the fire that took place earlier today. You may of heard?” He answered in the steadiest voice he could muster.</p><p>“Yes I heard but I was not made aware anyone perished in the blaze. This make it even more tragic and as I said before. My deepest condolences, if there is anything I can do?” </p><p>“ Your kind words are very much appreciated. If I may ask for your services again would there be a possible place we can keep Bilbo until myself and the Company return from our journey?” Thorin turned his gaze to the floor and waited for an answer.</p><p>“ But of course the town has a mortuary where we store our deceased until burial. You are more than welcome to keep him there until you return.” The Master stood up from his desk and came around the side. “ It is honestly such a shame that the Hobbits life was so cruelly ripped away from him. He couldn’t of been that old going by his young appearance?”</p><p>“ In Hobbit terms no he was not a mere 50 years old. Which in Men years would make him middle aged. But in his species it is the same maturity as a human at 32. Though he did act with the wisdom beyond his years.”</p><p>“ Indeed.....may I also inquire if your Company will be requiring a replacement Hobbit to aid you in your quest?” The larger man asked with his eyebrow raised.</p><p>Thorin looked up shocked on what he just heard, how dare he even mention something like that!!!!. Bilbo is not an thing that can just be replaced. The Dwarfs grief was now turning into anger at this absolute despicable insult. He could feel his blood pressure rising and breathing quicken but gritting his teeth and swallowed down the feelings that threatened to overtake him. He knew he still had to keep his cool despite this fat pompous idiots remarks.</p><p>“With all due respect Bilbo was not a object that can just be replaced when lost. He was a valued, cared about member of my Company and a very dear friend to us all.”</p><p>The Master huffed out only just realising his mistake that probably overstepping the mark. He could now see the annoyed expression all over the Dwarf leaders face. So he tried to retread. “ My apologies Master Dwarf I didn’t mean to offend in anyway if I could retract what I most certainly would. I can clearly see what I just was wrong, forgive me.”</p><p>Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to clear the last remaining red mist that was clouding his head. Opening them again and refocusing on the larger man. “ I am sure you didn’t mean it in that way. But I am also grateful for you hospitality which brings me to another reason I am here. Not that we are all not grateful but would it be at all possible to stay at a different location? Right now where we are is not entirely suitable.”</p><p>The Master smiled before taking a sip of his drink. “ Of course my friend I will sort it out immediately and I think I know the perfect place for you all to stay. We want our guests to be well rested and comfortable before you set of again. If you leave it with me I will have my head of guard meet you back where you are presently and take you there. It is a cosy place on the outskirts of town.”</p><p>Thorin bowed his head in gratitude “ Thankyou you are most kind. I have my Company at our current location collecting our stuff together.”</p><p>“Not an issue Master Dwarf I will arrange it right away. But for now unfortunately I must ask if you could take your leave. I need to go and find my head of guard and press on with other important matters.”  Swigging the remaining content of his glass before putting it down. He began walking over to the door and ushered the Dwarf to follow.</p><p>Once Thorin exited the main building, he made his way down a couple of steps but turned back. “If I don’t see you before can you promise me you will guard Bilbo and keep him safe until I return?”</p><p>From the door the Master let out a toothy grin and nodded. “ You have my word Thorin Oakenshield. I will ensure that your Hobbit remains in good hands.” He watched as the Dwarf leader again bowed and left. He closed the wooden door behind him before letting out a chuckle and rubbed his hands together in success.</p><p>“ Thank the higher powers that Dwarfs are such half witted stupid creatures.”</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to comment <br/>I honestly don’t think I will get the next one up today coz it’s getting rather late. But I am going to try my hardest :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WOW this turned out longer than I planned. I was only going to write a short chapter. But it turned into something a bit longer. I hope it is ok. Enjoy :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bloody stupid, filthy rat.” Alfred grumbled to himself as he made his way down narrow back corridors, not caring when the Hobbit he carried every so often smacked against objects and walls. The path the assistant was told to take was not built for two people to walk down instantaneously. Even if one of them was limp and half the size as the other, it was still a tight squeeze. </p><p>Finally he made it out and into the much wider corridor right next to Hildegard's room. The black haired man knocked before turning the doorknob and letting himself in. “ Hello.....I have returned young Miss with your Halfling.” Looking around he spotted the girl by one of her many racks of clothing. Fumbling through the many garments before turning to Alfred. He could see since he last saw her she had changed her outfit and was now wearing a light pea green nightgown. Complete with blue flowered embroidery that ran up the side of the skirt.</p><p>“ Oh Hello Alfred my that was quick. I had a feeling I wouldn’t again see him again until morning. Did Da teach him a lesson?”</p><p>“ He sure did young Miss. I don’t think you will be having as many problems as you did before. He gestured down to the small unmoving figure still tucked under his arm. “Though I have been instructed to stay here until your father comes to retrieve me."</p><p>Walking over Hildegard gestured for her father’s assistant to hand over the Hobbit. “ May I inquire into what he did that will guarantee that?” She questioned as she took him into her own arms, then making her way over to the pile of blankets and set him down.</p><p>“ Oh course your father took a mallet to one of his feet and broke it. He is going to have quite a hard time walking for a while. So no need to worry about him running off because he won’t get very far.”</p><p>Hildegard listened but didn’t take her eyes away from the Hobbit she was now kneeling in front of. She caught sight of broken foot and ran a finger across it. Feeling the bone that stuck up at an unnatural angle. His already big foot was now twice the size as the other with the heat from the inflammation radiating through the skin.</p><p>“ What’s done is done. Da knows best and with what he did in hurting me earlier. He needed to be punished. I just wish he would stop fighting me and comply.” The large girl huffed out as she then moved onto the area around Bilbo’s head and neck. Looking down in disgust at what she saw.</p><p>“Though I must say he is in desperate need of a bath and a change of clothes. He is absolutely filthy......Go fetch me some cleaning supplies while I get him into the tub.” </p><p>Alfred’s face dropped after hearing the instruction he just received. “ Ummm I am not sure that is a good idea. To clean him properly you will have to remove the ropes.”</p><p>By now the large girl had again lifted the limp Hobbit into her arms and turned to face him. “ There shouldn’t be much of a problem while he is out cold. Anyway didn’t you say that Father told you to stay here until he needs you again. So you can most certainly help me.” She grinned at the black haired man and walked past him towards her own personal washroom.</p><p>He watch as the girl disappeared into the other room. Scowling he dropped his shoulders in defeat and went about collecting the items needed. By the time the assistant arrived back and entered the washroom he clocked that Hildegard had now laid the unconscious Hobbit down onto the ground. Right next to a large chrome tub. The ropes around his neck and feet had been removed and she was now working on the knot around his torso. This earned an uneasy look from Alfred but he chose not to say anything.</p><p>“Almost done with this one. Once I have it off I am going to remove this top and then bound his hands back up. The girl explain not looking up as she finished prying the rope from around Bilbo’s body. Suddenly a small moan escaped the small creature causing her to retract her hands.</p><p>Without a second thought Alfred quickly dropped to his knees beside Hildegard. Letting go of the items in his hands, he reached down and pulled the Hobbit’s arms out in front of him“ Quickly tie it’s hands back up now before he completely wakes up.”</p><p>She obliged immediately and grabbed hold of one of the lengths off rope. Tightly wrapping it round to secure the smaller figures wrists as he begins to slowly stir. </p><p>All he could feel is pain. Numerous different types of pain ranging from dull aches to full blown stabbing into his very being. There was no area that was exempt from the viscous sensations that coursed through his battered nerves. Through his unopened eyes he could already see bright lights flashing across his vision. <br/>When he eventually shifted he was met with a swift assault of pain in all different areas of his body. He was so tired and desperately wishing for the warm embrace of unconsciousness to consume him once more. Slowly he began to open his eyes trying to focus on what was above him. Only seeing blurred out shapes at first until his vision adjusted and brain unscrambled itself. That’s when he gaze fell upon two of the last people he wanted to see. </p><p>The Hobbits stomach dropped as he took in the faces of the people above him. A large knot formed in his chest when reality came crashing down. He was still being held captive in the Masters house. Thorin didn’t hear and more importantly rescue him. Swallowing a few times Bilbo tried to regain some saliva to recoat and sooth his abused throat. He made a few dry strangled noises before he was finally able to form his words.</p><p>“ Looks like I am still in Hell.” His voice came out in a very quiet rasps but still loud enough for both humans to hear.</p><p>“ Don’t be so rude Keonie if you behaved you wouldn’t be suffering like you are right now.” Hildegard interjected as she stared down unapologetically at him. </p><p>Bilbo decided to hold back his tongue and not aggravate the girl with another comeback. It would only end in him suffering for it plus he was to tired and in pain to fight. Instead he turned his head to the side and noticed the large metal object beside him. “ What is that?” he inquired.</p><p>“ It’s a bath tub. Me and Alfred are going to bathe you to remove the blood and grime that your coved in. I don’t want you to start smelling fowl.”</p><p>The Hobbit turned his head back towards the duo. His eyebrows furrowed as it sank in. “Bathe me?.... but I don’t feel comfortable with that. It would mean removing my clothing and I am sorry that is very inappropriate especially one in the room being a child.” <br/>“ Oh don’t be such a baby I am old enough to know the difference between boys and girls. And you only got what many of my previous pets had.”</p><p>Thinking fast Bilbo needed to come up with a resolution. Something to keep this brat happy but also keep his own modesty. “Look if you can give me a pair of pants to wear I promise you I will obey and behave myself. I will let you wash, dry even brush my hair if you want too. I am just asking for this one thing, please.” The Hobbit realised for a while now that his own underwear was taken off when he was stripped. It didn’t take a genius to notice the usual support was now gone and in upfront terms it being rather chilly down below.</p><p>The girl thought about this for a second before coming back with her answer. “ Alright fine as you asked so nicely but you will have to sit in wet underwear for the remainder of the night you understand?”</p><p>A wave of relief washed over the Hobbit as he let his shoulders relax. It was bad enough having his captives wash him. But at least he won’t be completely naked and have his assets out on display. “ Deal and thankyou, I truly do appreciate it.”</p><p>The girl smiled then reached down to stroke his messy curled hair. The touch made the Hobbit shiver but he went along with it telling himself to just stay still and allow her to pet him. He didn’t want to flinch and give this brat another reason to hit him. Especially when she agreed to follow his request. </p><p>“ You are more than welcome Keonie.....see if you just do as you are told. You will be treated more nicely.” She gave Bilbo one last pat on the head before turning to Alfred. </p><p>“ Watch him while I go and find a suitable pair of pants and a clean top. I won’t be long.”</p><p>The black haired man watched as the girl got to her feet and walked out the washroom leaving him with this miserable creature. He turned back to Bilbo with a scowl. “ I have a good mind to fill up this tub right now and put you down face first into it.” He threatened.</p><p>“ Why what have I supposedly done this time accept be tortured and then get strangled by you?” The Hobbit spat back. He was beginning to become very frustrated with always being accused of doing something wrong. And usually never knowing what until he was unmercifully beaten.</p><p>“ Getting you disgusting bodily fluids all over me. First you bleed all over my expensive one of a kind silk coat. Then when you wouldn’t shut up screaming my favourite tapper ended up covered in your spit.”</p><p>Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the larger man ‘Was this guy serious after what he had done to him. How petty could someone get?’</p><p>“ Oh I am so sorry for your misfortune on my part. I will be sure to have a long conversation with myself about how my natural liquids are truly inconsiderate to others.” Bilbo’s head immediately snapped to the side as a hard smack connected with his cheek. </p><p>“ You insult me you insignificant rat.”</p><p>Spitting out a glob of blood that had collected in him mouth, he looked back up the angry red faced man who just hit him. “ Please don’t hit me. I don’t think the Master’s daughter will be to impressed. Especially now that we are on better terms.” He resorted back sarcastically.</p><p>Instantly Alfred reached forward and grabbed a handful of Bilbo’s hair. Yanking his head upwards so his face was only inches from his own. The action in turn released a sharp hiss from the Hobbit. “ That maybe so filthy creature but I can still hurt you. I am bigger, stronger and smarter than you. I can easily get creative and Hildegard will never need to know.” </p><p>“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ALFRED RELEASE MY HOBBIT AT ONCE!!!!!”</p><p>The startled assistant immediately whipped his head round and saw Hildegard standing in the doorway. Holding another plain white top and a pair of grey pants in her arms. She wore a disapproving expression on her face as she took in the scene before her. He let go of Bilbo’s hair allowing the smaller being to fall back down to the floor.</p><p>“ My apologies young Miss.” He stuttered out. “ It’s just this creature here was gobbing off again so I just needed to put him back in his place."</p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow at the explanation. “ If that is true you still have no right to touch him. Only myself or people with my permission are allowed to raise a hand my Hobbit do I make myself clear.”</p><p>The black haired man grumbled in annoyance but nodded to comply that he understood.</p><p>“Perfectly my apologies again Miss.” He then gave a quick menacing glance towards Bilbo, which made the smaller being him gulp. </p><p>“Good now that we all understand each other, let’s get started.” Hildegard moved over to the duo and took her place on the floor beside Bilbo. She set down the white garment but kept hold of the pair of pants. </p><p>“ Hold still because this is probably going to hurt.”<br/>Looking at her he saw what the large girl was about to do. He squirmed a little when she reached out to grab hold of his injured foot. “ Would it be possible for me to do it?"</p><p>“ No it is either me or you go without. The choice is yours.”</p><p>He let out a large puff of air in defeat and gave his permission for her to continue. He winced but held back a yelp when his broken appendage was taken into her hand and jostled around. When the weight of the fabric touched the sensitive area of skin. It set of a continued burning sensation across his biggest metatarsal joint and up the inside of his leg. Eventually the pants past his ankles and were now being pulled up the remaining parts of his legs. Soon the clothing was in place and Bilbo let out the breath he had been holding in. He felt his body relax now that the ordeal was finally over.</p><p>“ Now I am going to remove the rope so I can get this top off. Do not fight because I now give my permission to Alfred to use force if you do.”</p><p>Bilbo nodded at Hildegard's instruction and her warning. Willingly held out his wrists and allowed her undo the binds. There was no use resisting because he knew what the outcome would be if he did. Once they came loose the Hobbit then proceeded to rub them and regain some of the circulation. He was then finally able to slowly lift himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>“ Now the top also Alfred go and collect some water and begin filling the tub for me.”</p><p>Again Bilbo did as he was told and slipped his arms inside the clothing. As the garment was riding up his body the large girl grabbed hold of the collar. Quickly yanking it the rest of the way up and over the Hobbit's head.</p><p>The coldness in the air instantly hit his skin and sent shivers down his spine. It wasn’t the thickest of garments but at least that one laying was keeping most of the chill of him. Goosebumps began to form as he shook. Bilbo wrapped his arms around himself in an attempted to keep his body warm.</p><p>A moment later Hildegard snatched out his wrists and proceeded to redo the ropes. Which earned a puzzled look from Bilbo. </p><p>“Ummm didn’t you just take them off?” </p><p>“Indeed I did. But I am keeping you restrained because I still do not trust you.” The girl answered as she finished tying the last part of the knot. Once secured Hildegard collected the Hobbit into her arms and lowered him into the tub. The water that the assistant had collected and was still retrieving with a round wooden bucket was now up to his mid section. The liquid around him though a shock at first. Slowly began to relax his aching muscles. The continues pulsating pain from his broken foot also soothed to no more than an aching throb. It was as if most of the tension in his battered joint was being washed away. And in a strange way Bilbo was kind of grateful. By the time the water had stopped being poured in it had reached his chest.</p><p>Satisfied with the arrangement the Master daughter smiled. Reaching down to collect the cleaning products so she could begin. But she stopped short and the grin on her face dropped. “Alfred where is the Rosemary scrub?”</p><p>“My apologies young Miss but I didn’t see any scrub when I went and got this lot. However didn’t you tell you father you were running short the other day?”</p><p>Hildegard had now turned to face the black haired man. Her face turning a darker shade of pink as she balled up her hands up into fists.</p><p>“ No need to despair I am sure your father has some in his quarters. I would offer to go and check myself but I cannot disobey a direct order.” </p><p>Scowling she accepted the response and began to calm down a little. It was evident that the girl was still angry but at least now it was possible to reason with her. “ Absolutely useless but fine I will go and check myself. See to it Keonie doesn’t move from that spot until I return.” </p><p>The mention of him or more precisely his fake name made the Hobbits eyes go wide. She was going to leave him alone with this creep?. This isn’t good he will most likely kill him while she is absent.</p><p>“ Hey I don’t think that is a good idea didn’t you hear him earlier. He said when you are not around he will hurt me.” The desperation and nervousness was clear in Bilbo’s voice.</p><p>“ No need to fear Alfred knows better than to disobey what I say. If I see any new marks on you when I return then he will be dealt with.” The large girl responded to his complaint. </p><p>The smaller being watched on in horror as she made her exit out of the washroom leaving him with this complete maniac. Right now he didn’t know who was worse the brat, that big ugly tyrant or this crazy, sleazy nut job. At least for the moment the Master’s daughter was treating him with a bit of care and not a personal punching bag.</p><p>“ Ohhh it looks as if we have a few minutes alone time together.” </p><p>Bilbo slowly turned his head to see the assistant staring at him. As sinister smile prominent on his face as he looked down at the Hobbit in the same way a cat had just caught a mouse in it’s grasp. The atmosphere around him began to change as if the air had dropped at least 10 degrees lower. He felt an uneasy shiver run up his spine and swallowed the large lump that was beginning to clog his throat.</p><p>“ Remember what the Master’s daughter said.” His voice came out more shaky. “ If you hurt me you will get into serious trouble.”</p><p>Alfred’s smile grew larger as he cocked his head to the side. “ Actually if I remember correctly she said if there are any new marks, nothing about consequences if I hurting you. What I have in mind won’t even leave a scratch.”</p><p>Suddenly he came forward, grabbing the Hobbit by his hair and forced him backwards into the water. He didn’t even have time to take in a lungful of air before being submerged and his head connect with the bottom of the tub. He tried to fight back but a second hand pushed down on his stomach and pinned him. He could already feel his lungs begin to burn as the only air he was able to grab was quickly depleting. After a few more seconds he was forcefully wrenched up to the surface and gasped when his face hit oxygen. He began coughing violently as his abused lungs took in the air that he had momentarily been deprived off. </p><p>Though Bilbo didn’t have time to completely calm his rapidly beating heart. Or get his breathing back in rhythm as he heard Alfred speak up.</p><p>“ Another dunk?"</p><p>This time the Hobbit took in more oxygen as he was forced back under. Though due the last dunk his body still wasn’t prepared enough. He again thrashed his entire body in a desperate attempt to get free. The pain growing even more intense with every second his lungs cried out for air. Bubbles floated upwards as the precious oxygen he had escaped his mouth but he fought back the overwhelming need to inhale. He knew he was running out of time as he was being held under longer and was now being fully drowning. Eventually his body won out and with one last exhale his last remaining oxygen supply was gone. He then instinctively inhaled, taking in water which quickly flowed into his airways and down into his lungs. Dark spot began to close in on his vision as his thrashing became weaker. Accepting his fate he let his body relax as his life force was being drained away. Before he felt himself slip into the darkness, memories of his life began to flash before his eyes. Happy childhood memories, home, his mother and father, the journey and his Company now turned family. In hind sight he thought, at least he would be reunited with his parents again soon. </p><p>Bilbo’s eyes started to close as he faintly felt the sensation of being pulled upwards. But lost consciousness before he reached the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred watched on as the creature he held under the water kicked and wriggled with all it’s might. Earning a sick satisfaction as he saw violent force of the Halfling fighting for it’s life. Churning up the water and splash it all over the place. He knew the more it fought the more it was suffering and that was exactly what the black haired man wanted. </p><p>As time went on the desperate thrashing began to subside as he felt the creature beneath him convulse. And more air bubbles float on the surface of the water.  “I think that will be enough.” He said out loud to himself as he pulled the small beings head out of the water.<br/>The assistants grin quickly dropped when he saw that the Hobbit didn’t respond when he broke the surface. No gasping or spluttering which he was expecting it to do. Only a floppy, limp body who’s lips were turning blue.</p><p>Alfred quickly scooped the unconscious Halfling out of the tub and placed him down onto the floor. He put his hand to Bilbo’s chest but his eyes went wide with panic. Shifting forward he then leaned down and put his ear to the creature’s mouth.</p><p>Shit he was a dead man walking....The Hobbit wasn’t breathing and didn’t have a heartbeat!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cliffhanger!!!!<br/>Well this definitely took a turn and seriously not what I originally set out to write. Honestly it was going to be in a way more innocent chapter of Hildegard just bathing Bilbo and him settles down for the first night. No whump was going to happen. But ideas popped into my head and I ran with it. Though it definitely became a lot more sinister.</p><p>I hope when I wrote this Hildegard’s character is being properly flushed out. I am playing around with the idea that even though she is a serious brat who has extreme violent outburst and tendencies. That she also doesn’t like others hurting Bilbo. I am putting it down to more being a control freak but I am having fun looking into her personality and will do more of this in later chapters. </p><p>Anyway again I hope you like it and please feel free to comment. It always give me a massive boost when you do :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey sorry it has taken so long to update this. Unfortunately I have broken my right hand so I am having to learn to type on my phone with my left XD</p><p>I never could imagine would be so difficult or so long write out a chapter coz it gets tired so quickly. Which means I don’t think I will be able to get these out as quickly as before.</p><p>I hope you understand :D</p><p> </p><p>For the love of Vala, why now?. Why did this stupid beast have to die on him?</p><p>Alfred could feel his panic rising as his eyes darted around the room. How was he going to explain this and how much time did he have until Hildegard returned? Looking around desperately he tried to locate anything that could aid him in bringing the Halfling back to life.</p><p>‘ Think.....what do those townsfolk do when individuals have fallen of the docks and into the lake?’</p><p>He searched into the deep corners of his mind for a moment, thinking back as to how people he has witnessed drowning were revived. But eventually the answer came to him.</p><p>Moving his position onto his knees, he roughly cupped the Hobbits head to tilt it upwards. The black haired man remembered he had to keep the airways clear so air had a clear run into it’s lungs and the water could hopefully escape.</p><p>He pinched the smaller creatures nose closed and using his other hand to pull it’s mouth open. The assistant couldn’t help let out a whimper in degust for what he was about to do. Though if he wanted to live to see his golden years he didn’t have much of a choice. </p><p>He sucked in a large lungful of oxygen and lowered his face down until his lips met the Hobbits. Blowing the air into the smaller creature he watched to make sure it’s chest was inflating. Once the diaphragm was fully extended the assistant moved onto placing both of his palms above the Halflings heart.</p><p>‘1,2,3,4,5,6....how many chest compressions was he supposed to do in one section ?’ Alfred couldn't remember but settled on doing 10 at a time and then moved back to do the mouth to mouth. He continued with the rhythms of pumping and blowing air into the smaller being but was growing more despite as it didn’t seem to be working. </p><p>He could feel himself tire with the strong aching in his arms getting louder and begin to protest. His already rapid beating heart only got faster as time went by and there was still no sign of life in the Hobbit. All that was happening was the body growing more and more pale as it’s blood was not reaching where it should. The blue tinting growing more prominent along with increasing grey circles around his eyes. When he touched the Halfling it was also evident that the body was also growing colder.</p><p>“ Come on you stupid little git breathe already.” The assistants hissed out as he pumped Bilbo’s chest even harder and then went back to deliver more air. Pumping then became frantic punches, though by now Alfred could feel the ribs under his fist begin to shift with every hit. And could hear the loud cracking of bones that echoed throughout the room, but he didn’t stop.</p><p>“ WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT!!!” He shouted out loud before going in again with the oxygen. But no sooner did the black haired man retract away. A violent splutter escaped the Hobbit as water and phlegm shot out of his mouth.</p><p>Wide eyed Alfred grabbed hold of Bilbo’s shoulder and leg and roughly flipped him onto the side. This allowed the water that was in his lungs to come up and not run the risk of the Hobbit choking it back down. Relief washed over him as he heard the smaller creature violently cough and gag. Soon water was mixed with vomit as Bilbo’s stomach was also emptying itself. It was alive and that was what mattered most. Hopefully this incident won’t result in him looking for another job.</p><p>He looked on as the small creature continued expel the liquid it had swallowed until his breathing became more of a struggled wheezing. His small body began to shake uncontrollably as it sluggishly brought it’s legs up to it’s chest. He could see his eyes had gone wide but were glazed and unfocused. The creature was clearly going into shock which could pose another big problem in itself.</p><p>Quickly Alfred reached forward and began to lightly smack the Hobbit on the cheek to bring him out of his trance. After everything that just went down he didn’t then want this thing to then suddenly die from shock. It was evident he was struggling as the small being panted heavily with it’s mouth agape, looking more like a fish out of water.</p><p>“Oi Halfling come on and snap yourself out of it now.”<br/>After a while the larger man got the desired response as Bilbo’s eyes blinked rapidly before scrunching them up and shaking his head. </p><p>Bilbo was a mess. His head felt as if the water had not just entered his lungs but also his skull. Clouding and submerging his brain as it battled to register anything. His battered torso felt the overwhelming sensation of being squeezed as his lungs struggled to naturally expand and contract. Breathing in deeply was for the moment an impossible task as not only his lungs but his injured ribs protested with every breath he took. With every cold shiver that ran through his battered body it caused him unprecedented pain. Pain he would never wish upon his worst enemies. </p><p>Slowly the Hobbit eyes fluttered open, blinking away the numerous coloured spots in his vision. From his position he could see that he was laying back on the floor of the washroom on his left side. Letting his eyes wonder it wasn’t long before he spotted the knees of the only other person in the room with him. The person he knew was responsible for what just happened.</p><p>“ You drowned me.” Bilbo managed to wheeze out sending him into another coughing fit.</p><p>“ You should be thanking me you miserable little rodent for saving your pathetic life. Do you not know what I went through to do that. I could of easily  just let you die.” Alfred spat back at the Halfling. Already feeling his blood pressure raising again and becoming infuriated at the smaller creatures attitude.</p><p>It took Bilbo a moment to once again calm down his ragged breathing before he could answered  “What do you want a Thankyou?.....No the way I see it you just didn’t have the bollocks to face your Master’s if you did succeed in killing me.”</p><p>The assistant glared murderously at the Hobbit that laid before him. He had the biggest urge to just throw away everything he did into saving it and just choke the life out of him. Maybe even just snap his neck which would be a lot less of an effort.</p><p>“ Let me make myself perfectly clear beast I am not afraid of anyone. It will only be a matter of time before Hildegard becomes bored with you. And when she does I will be there.” </p><p>There was heavy tension as both individuals stared the other. Neither of which letting up their glares or backing down. True Bilbo was completely terrified but he did everything he could to suppress the feeling to cower away. Hobbit’s were natural very placid being who never like confrontation. But he fought back his species natural instinct to retreat. Right now his Took heritage had officially taken over. </p><p>Suddenly heavy footsteps broke the silence and got louder as someone had entered the other room and was approaching where the human and Hobbit were still positioned.</p><p>“You are very lucky Alfred I wasn’t able to find the Rosemary but found a Mint scrub as a substitute.....” Hildegard immediately stopped as she rounded the door frame and took in the sight before her. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped.</p><p>“ WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE?” She bellowed when she clocked that her Hobbit was no longer in the tub. But instead sprawled out on the floor with her father’s assistant practicality kneeling onto of him. Water covered the floor along with a huge pile of vomit right beside the small creature. Looking at him closer she could see that his hair was also dripping wet with ugly dark purple bruising littering his torso.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she then focused her attention on the larger man. “ You better explain yourself right now as to why my Halfling is no longer in the tub and has bruising on him.” The tone in her voice was low and very dangerous.</p><p>“ Well ummm.....I know this looks bad on my part young Miss but well you see. I thought I heard your father calling me so I rushed over to the door. Had my back turned for two seconds but the Halfling must of tried to get out to escape. Because when I looked round the thing was under the water.”</p><p>Bilbo had whipped his head round around while listening to the mans obvious pack of lies. He was completely shocked on what he was hearing“ YOU LIER!!!! You held me under and drowned me.”</p><p>“Shut up how would you know what happened when you were unconscious. I would never disobey the young Missus orders. And even after I saved your life you try to get me into trouble by making up a false story.” Alfred pointed an accusing finger towards the Hobbit and then turned his attention back to the girl. He placed the hand onto his chest and continued.<br/>“ I had to rush forward and pull it out of water. Please accept my apology but I had to pump the Halfling’s chest to revive it which is why his is so bruised. I never imagined this creature was so weak and feeble that my actions would mark it so much.” </p><p>“None of that is true apart from probably the hitting me part.” Bilbo voice interrupted before the assistant could get another word out. Earning another outburst from Alfred.</p><p>“Now listen here you mangy little.....”</p><p>“ENOUGH!!!!!”</p><p>Both parties immediately shifted their gaze over to Hildegard who was still standing by the door. <br/>“ I don’t want to hear anymore. Alfred go and make yourself useful and tidy up Keonie's bed then leave. I don’t care what my Father instructed I do not want you near my Halfling.”</p><p>Scowling and letting out a grumble in annoyance the assistant did as he was told, picking himself up of the floor and left. The large girl watched him closely and then looked back at the Hobbit. </p><p>Bilbo met her eyes and stayed silent, watching on as she eventually started making her way back over. Without a word she settled back down beside the smaller creature and motioned for him to sit up. Bilbo complied but winced at the movement as his sore battered body protected. When he eventually managed to get himself into the new position he cleared his throat and spoke up.</p><p>“ You don’t honestly believe his side of the story do you?” the Hobbit asked in a low nervous tone. He could tell Hildegard was still very tense and aggravated but he needed to know right now where he stood with her.</p><p>“ I don’t know what to believe. You have not made things easy and seem to be very opportunistic. But at the same time I know Alfred well so I cannot fully believe either of you. Though that being said I am not going to allow him to be alone with you again.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell your father about this?” The Hobbit could feel himself grow a bit tense while he waited for an answer. Though the girls low chuckle added to his anxiety.</p><p>“ No there wouldn’t be much point whatever happened you didn’t come through it to good so even if you did try to escape. I would say you definitely learnt your lesson.”</p><p>A wave off relief washed over Bilbo. At least he wouldn’t be carted off to face another round of being beaten. He honestly thought that by this point his abused body wouldn’t be able to take it. And anymore right now most likely kill him “Are you going to redress me now?”</p><p>“ After you have had your bath I will.”</p><p>He didn’t feel comfortable with that idea after what happened to him. He seriously didn’t want to be submerged in water again. His body began to shake with fear which Hildegard noticed immediately.<br/>“ Don’t worry I won’t allow you to drown again as long as you sit there and let me wash you.”</p><p>Bilbo blew out a puff of air but complied. He nodded his head and let her collect him into her arms and place him back into the tub. Shaking as the water made contact with his skin.</p><p>Hildegard picked up one of the poured some of the scrub onto the rags and began gently scrubbing his body. Starting with his midsection and working her way up the his chest and around his back. She then processed to do his legs and foot. Leaving Bilbo’s broken one well enough alone. Once completed the girl moved onto the top of the Hobbit’s body, pouring another amount onto the cloth she rubbed his shoulders and neck to remove the built up dried blood and grime. </p><p>“ I am about to do your ears now so don’t squirm.”<br/>Bilbo prepared himself for the worst but kept as calm as he felt the rag move around the back of his left ear then journeying over it’s base and to the tip. He winced at the touched but didn’t move. He stayed still as his other ear was also cleaned and let out a sign in relief when it was finally over.</p><p>“ Lastly your hair.” </p><p>Picking up a different bottle she undid the lid and tipped some of the content onto the Hobbit’s head. The girl then massaged it into his scalp making sure that ever hair strand was coated. </p><p>Suddenly Bilbo could feel himself being pushed backwards. Memories of the previous events flashed before his eyes and his breathing quicken. Whimpers became panicked gasps as he was lowered further into the water. At this point the Hobbit couldn’t stop himself from thrashing out.</p><p>At first Hildegard was becoming steadily agitated but then a realisation hit her. ‘ Maybe Alfred did do something to this Hobbit to cause him this amount of fear’. Usually she found it hard to find sympathy with other it just wasn’t in her nature. But there was just something about this creature. Maybe it was because his small and venerable state that was beginning to change her mind set. The annoyance on her face then became that of slight empathy.</p><p>“ Calm yourself down I am not going to hurt you. The quicker you let me wash this out the sooner it will be over.”</p><p>Bilbo looked up at the girl through wide scared eyes but slowly stopped his struggling. He could still feel the tension in his body as his muscles constricted under the stress of being lowered backwards but he didn’t put up a fight. The Hobbit could feel the water lap against him as his hair and ears became submerged in the water, with his face still remaining above the surface.</p><p>The Hobbit kept his breathing as steady as he could while Hildegard gently ran her fingers through his curls. Dislodging all the muck and debris it had collected. By now the water had become more murky as it had mixed with the dirt and the Hobbits blood. Turning it a lighter shade of brown but at least he was clean. </p><p>Without a word the large girl pulled him back up, placing her arms around him and lifted him out. When he was set back onto the floor she instantly grabbed a towel and dried him off.  </p><p>The Hobbit was trembling immensely and looking down to the floor. He didn’t even flinch as Hildegard finished of rubbing the towel through his hair and then went about untying the rope around his wrists. No sooner did the binds to come loose the girl had the top in hand and was redressing him. True to her word the still damp pants remained on. But unexpectedly Hildegard held out the towel to Bilbo.</p><p>“If you wish to try and dry your pants you can.”</p><p>The Hobbit looked up at the towel and then at her with a puzzled expression before accepting it. </p><p>“Thankyou" he replied in a low but grateful voice. He then began to slowly dry his wet undergarment trying not to jostle around and aggravate his injuries. Though Bilbo also had other things on his mind. Why was Hildegard being so nice to him all off a sudden?<br/>Why did everything seem to change after the incident with Alfred? Yes it was obvious that he was hurt under his watch. She didn’t care so much when she abused or father injured him. But her whole entire demeanour was different once the assistant did something. Maybe because she was in control and her father had her permission. The Hobbit just didn’t know.</p><p>Finally curiosity got then better of him but he new better than to provoke or ask to many questions. He had to tread carefully and go about this the right way.</p><p>“ I also want to Thankyou for the pants, my bath and being patient with me. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Hildegard eyes lit up at Bilbo’s words and smiled. “ You are welcome it is like I have said if you are good you get nice things.” </p><p>The Hobbit also let out a small smile and nodded as he looked down at his feet. “ Also the incident with Alfred I am sorry that happened too, I probably look terrible.”</p><p>His smile then faded as he then looked back up at the girl. “But please believe me when I say I didn’t try to escape. He honestly did hold me under the water.” This statement was either going to turn it more so she believed him or most likely result in a smack for stirring trouble. But if there was a chance to get on good terms with her, it was worth a try.</p><p>“ The way I see it you were either really stupid for trying..... But I know Alfred to be a very flaky and sly. After being around someone so long you do learn their character and can tell when they are not being completely truthful.”</p><p>“So you do believe me?”</p><p>Hildegard huffed but responded back in a calm voice “ To an extent but it still doesn’t mean I trust you either. When you live in a place where most people lie. It’s best not to believe and judge for yourself.”</p><p>The Hobbit looked at the girl shocked to what he just heard come out her mouth. Did she really not trust anyone in her life and always looked at the bad characteristics in individuals. No one should be made to feel that way about the world, especially at her age.</p><p>“ I am so sorry to hear you find it hard to trust people but please believe me when I say that not everyone is like that.”</p><p>Hildegard just chuckled at the response “ Don’t be, twisting words and exaggerating the truth can also get you places. I mean look at my father he does it all the time and look where he is. A man of power.”</p><p> Bilbo huffed and dropped his shoulders. Decided it was probably best at this point to stop prying and drop the conversation. He had heard enough for the moment and with what just came to light, it made him quite sad. He again looked down at his feet.</p><p>The girl studied him for a few seconds and noticed the deflated look on his face. “Look it may be different where you come from but hear it’s survival of the fittest. You want to get anywhere you do whatever it takes no matter what it entails.”</p><p>The Hobbit nodded but didn’t answer. Choosing just to agree to save time or a confrontation. Right now that was his best option especially when Hildegard despite everything that happened was in a calm mood. He just wanted to keep it that way.</p><p>“ Anyway it’s bedtime and I am tired. So hold still while I do the ropes.”</p><p>Bilbo didn’t put up a fuss as Hildegard grabbed hold of his wrists, pulled them around his back and restrained them. “ I am only going to tie your wrists and ankles. I don’t like the idea off putting rope around your chest and throat. Going by them ugly bruises I don’t want your injuries to be aggravated anymore.”</p><p>With those words the smaller being could feel a small amount relief and gratitude. At least he didn’t have worry about his already damaged diagram be constricted by the harsh bindings. Or run the risk of being choked out in the night if he fell asleep and rolled the wrong way. </p><p>He couldn’t help but let out a loud hiss as the rope was tightened around his ankles. Though by now his foot was growing increasing numb due to it not being given medical attention. The appendage still shot waves of pain up his leg every time it was touched or moved. Looking at it he began to worry as he could see how swollen and misshapen it was. He wondered if the bone will reset in the wrong place and cause him to become disabled. Was he even be able to walk again? </p><p>All these questions began to flood his mind until he was again snapped out of it by the large girl picking him up. And without any words they exited the washroom and into the bedroom.</p><p>Like what was ordered all the blankets and pillow had been rearranged neatly back.</p><p>Hildegard placed him down onto the pile and like before tied the length of ropes back to the wall ring bolts. She gave it a few hard tugs to make sure it was strong and secure. She smiled being satisfied that the Halfling wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>“ I think everything is in order here.” She patted and kissed Bilbo on the forehead then got to her feet“ Goodnight Keonie here is hoping tomorrow will be a better day.”</p><p>The Hobbit watched on as the girl left his side and made her way over to her bed. Removing the top blanket before sliding underneath. She then blew out the three candles on her bedside stand and rolled the other way so her back was now to Bilbo.</p><p>The room was nearly pitch black apart from the silver shine of the moonlight illuminating through the windows. The eerie silence in a way became a welcoming sensation to the exhausted Hobbit. Though it did amplify the many thoughts, voices and questions that clouded his mind. After a while It became to much to bear and he could feel himself mentally and emotionally begin to crack.</p><p>Slowly he laid himself down as best he could and tried to find the most comfortable position. Settling on his left side with his legs to his chest. Bilbo laid there silently as he could feel the overwhelming sensation of despair bubbling up in his chest. He tucked his face into his knees as his eyes began to fill up with tears and roll down his cheeks.</p><p>As far as he was aware he had only been here a day and the Hobbit was already so hurt, left in a tremendous amount of pain and worst of all nearly killed. How could he survive another day here let alone the rest of his life. This place was going to be the death of him.</p><p> ‘NO!!!!’ he couldn’t think like that or be so easily defeated. His Company was still out there. And with any luck they would see right through that pompous tyrants stupid plan and rescue him. Surely it will only be a matter of time before him or one of his accomplices slips up. Hopefully before they set of for Erebor. </p><p>Though there was always that chance they won’t and he will eventually die here without them ever finding out. Bilbo could again feel the agonizing twisting in his gut that he was most likely condemned to a short life of torment and torture. Maybe Hildegard will begin to treat him more nicely like she has been since the incident with the bath. But who was to say it is only because she doesn’t like others touching her things. </p><p>So many mixed emotions and thoughts screamed at him but he was becoming to tired.  And eventually the call of sleep pulled him under.</p><p> </p><p>Again hope this ok and please feel free to comment. I would really appreciate it if you do and will know if people are liking this lol.</p><p>I have a few ideas and some simple drafts done for the next couple of chapters. But I probably work and post when I can and if people want me to :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OMG I actually found this so hard to write XD<br/>Again Thankyou so much for your support and being patient with me.</p><p> </p><p>Just as promised it wasn’t long after Thorin had returned to his awaiting  Company. A handful of The Masters guards showed up to escorted them to their new location.</p><p>By the time they arrived on the outskirts of town and at the wooden shack the Dwarves were exhausted. Though they had all experienced mental trauma in the past, the emotional toll of that day was now weighing heavy on each member. Half just wanting to drink themselves into oblivion until they dropped unconscious. While the rest longed to just curl up in a corner and sleep.</p><p>The leader of the guards who had introduced himself earlier as Braga didn’t stick around for to long. Unlocking the front door and gesturing for the Dwarves to go inside. He quickly addressed Thorin  to tell him if he needed anything they were to come to him directly and he will consult the Master. The Dwarf leader gave a small nod to indicate he understood and then watched on as the guards took their leave.</p><p>Entering the shack himself he shut the door behind and made a long glance at his Company. All of which were stationed in different sections of the large main room. Balin, Dwalin Gloin and Oin had sat themselves down around the central wooden table.  Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori and Nori were grouped together on his left near the door that lead onto other sections of the house. While Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were the nearest to the kitchen area. Everyone was for now silent and deep in their own thoughts. Until Thorin cleared his throat and made his way over and took his own seat also at the table.</p><p>Balin was the first to speak up. “ Can I assume the rest of the matters with The Master went well?”</p><p>“ Indeed he promised to watch over Bilbo until our return. He will be kept safe in the towns morgue for now.” Thorin couldn't help a slight choke at the last part of his sentence. It still just felt so wrong saying these things about their Burglar.</p><p>“ He better otherwise I will have no problem swinging my hammer right into his face!”</p><p>Everyone turned and looked at Dwarlin who was fumbling with his prized dagger in his hand. Wearing a harassed and drawn look on his face.</p><p>“ I do not think The Master will go back on his word Dwalin especially when he has a lot to loose if he does.” The dwarf king responded.</p><p>“ I just don’t like or trust him that’s all. There is just something about that man that rubs me the wrong way. It’s obvious he treats his subjects like trash so how can we trust him to take care of a deceased Hobbit. You know as well as me he only cares about getting his hands on part of Erebor’s treasure and nothing else.”</p><p>“ Excuse me that Hobbit in which you speak has a name you know!”</p><p>All the occupants in the room turned to the owner of the voice which belonged to an obvious agitated Bofur. The hat wearing Dwarf had taken his position on leaning against the wall nearest the wash basin and had his arms folded over his chest. He was glaring daggers at the strongest member of the group.</p><p>Dwalin narrowed his eyes “ I suggest you watch your tone Bofur. I know Bilbo has a name.”</p><p>“Than show him some respect and use it. Instead of referring him as A....Dead.....Hobbit. Like he was a thing.”</p><p>At that remark the much larger Dwarf couldn’t help let out a growl before getting up of his chair to fully face the other company member. He bulled up his left fist while pointing an accusing finger with his right. “Don’t you dare imply that I only saw him as a thing and not a good friend and a once valued member of this Company.”</p><p>Bofur took his weight of the wall and stood up as straight as he could to mirror Dwalin's stance “ Yeah sure you do. Tell me when in this whole journey so far did you ever call him by name?”</p><p>He began to take a few steps forwards. “You never cared about him.” But was immediately stopped by the his brother and cousin who pulled him back towards them.</p><p>By this point Fili and Kili were also making there way over to the furious hat wearing Dwarf.<br/>“ Whooo Hey Bofur that was uncalled for.” Kili interjected and now stood in-between Bofur and Dwalin.</p><p>“ Yeah Dwalin never caused any of this. Don’t take all your anger out on him.” The blonde prince finished as he took his place beside his younger brother.</p><p>The hat wearing Dwarf turned his attention now onto the two princes “So you are taking his side. Referring to Bilbo as a thing instead of a person is ok with you guys also.” He spat.</p><p>Fili could feel himself becoming steadily more frustrated and vexed. Nothing anyone could say would calm Bofur down and everything they tried was taken the wrong way or seemed to anger him more. Looking to his brother he could tell he was thinking the same thing.. Fili held up his hands in defence.</p><p>“ Hang on we never said that and Dwarlin never even called Bilbo a thing. You are the one twisting people’s words, what has gotten into you Bofur?”</p><p>“ Nothing has gotten into me. I am just sick and tired off.”</p><p>“ENOUGH!!!!!” </p><p>The bellowing scream echoed throughout the room as a pair of wrists hit hard wood and the crash of a chair falling backwards onto the floor, making everyone jump. Thorin was now on his feet with his knuckles turning white due to pressing them hard onto the table surface. His teeth clenched and eyebrows knitted, he intensely glared at Bofur.</p><p>“Enough of this bickering and arguing.  Do you honestly think this is what Bilbo would want?” He took a deep breath to help calm himself before continuing.</p><p>“ Now I suggest Bofur whatever is going on in your head right now. You should take yourself away from this situation and sort yourself out. You are not the only one being effected by our Burglar’s death. And all this sudden anger towards everyone needs to stop.”</p><p>The usual cheerful dwarf was not happy. ‘ How dare this ignorant prick belittle him and talk down to him like a child being sent to the naughty corner. Though he was now to tired and knew better than to pick a fight with his leader. Accepting defeat Bofur dropped his shoulders and huffed.</p><p>“ Fine I will leave. I have an obnoxious headache anyway.” All eyes were on him as he swiftly and without another word walked out of the room. Followed by Bifur and Bombur who after exchanging a brief look between themselves quickly chased after him.</p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence before it was broken by Ori. Who nervously stared around at the rest of the Company before speaking. “ What has gotten into him. I know he has every right to be angry but his anger seems to be getting worse.”</p><p>“ Yeah....it is understandable he is distraught and taking Bilbo’s passing very hard. But even so this is so out of character of him. “ Nori agreed with his younger brother.</p><p>Balin let out a sigh. He also agreed with the rest of the Dwarves that Bofur behaviour was becoming unacceptable. But at the same time he couldn’t help but feel sorrow for him also. He had observed the close bond both him and Bilbo had formed during their journey. And that absolute heart breaking look in the hat wearers eyes when he was told Bilbo was gone. It had been such a long time since Balin had seen someone's soul literally fade from their eyes and replaced with absolute turmoil. He thought it was maybe best to stick up for Bofur a little and be a voice of reason. “Grief can manifest itself in so many ways laddie and everyone deals with it differently. You should know Bofur by now, he doesn’t mean it and is just in a very dark place. He will come out of it and we should all be there to help him.”</p><p>“ Or maybe we just didn’t know Bofur as well as we thought we did and are now just witnessing a different side to him.” Dwalin interjected back at the older members statement. As he sat back down in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>That was also true and something Balin couldn’t help but agreeing with as well. “ I will go and have a talk with the lad later. Bifur and Bombur have gone after him. They may settle him down and hopefully get him to sleep for a while.”</p><p>“No I will do it.” </p><p>Everyone turned and faced Thorin who was still looking towards the door Bofur had exited through. “ As King and the leader it is my job to make sure that everyone is fairing not just physically but mentally and emotionally also. Clearly Bofur is not and it’s my duty to secure his wellbeing and help him through whatever challenges he is facing right now. Otherwise we could easily loose another member of the Company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bofur head was spinning and could literally feel the heat radiate of his cheeks as he made his way to one of the empty sleeping quarters. Slumping down onto one of the vacant beds he quickly kicked off his boots and buried his head into the pillow. He was used to sleeping fully clothed including in his hat and coat but he boots he preferred not to, hot sweaty feet was always the worst sensation. </p><p>Closing his eyes he tried to relax his tense, aching muscles and attempt to sleep of this building pressure in his head. But that constant beating that sounded as if his heart had relocated into his skull was driving him crazy. The more he tried to wind down the louder the thumping became.</p><p>In frustration the hat wearing Dwarf turned onto his back and rubbed his hands across him face. He stared up at the ceiling above for a moment. Until he heard the sound of footsteps as his brother and cousin appeared in the doorway.</p><p>Bofur frowned at the new arrivals. “ If you have come here to voice on how you do not approve on my words than save it. I think it has been made perfectly clear already that my opinions are not warranted.”</p><p>Bifur and Bombur both shared an equally consoling look at the Dwarf that laid in front of them. Blowing out a puff of air Bifur responded to his cousin in Khuzdul. “ Actually we came here to see if you are ok.”</p><p>“ Yeah we don’t like seeing you like this and want to help you in anyway we can.” Bombur finished.</p><p>The hat wearing Dwarf gave out an irritated huff and continued to gaze at his closest Company members. “ I don’t need your help, nor do I need to be mothered.”</p><p>Bombur leaned his weight onto the door frame as he tucked both his fingers into the rim of his trousers “We never said we would but you are family. It is our job look out for each other wouldn't you do the same if it was either of us?”</p><p>“ Of course I would. It is just that..... with everything that has happened I still feel Bilbo isn’t being shown the proper respect that he deserves.”</p><p>At that moment Bofur sat up and spun his legs over the edge of the bed. Placing both his elbows on top of his knees he cupped his face into his hands and began to massage his temple with his thumbs. “Maybe it is just me. But I just cannot shake off this enormous anger towards everything and I hate it.” He could feel the pressure in his head increasing again.</p><p>“ Or maybe that’s because he was such a good friend.” </p><p>Bifur walked over and took a seat beside his cousin. Who still didn’t look up even when the other dwarf placed a comforting arm over his shoulders. “ I do not blame you on how you feel because I can relate so much. I too am wrapped up in so much grief with Bilbo’s passing. He was the only other person outside of a Dwarf that did not pass judgement when we first met and accepted me for who I am. He treated me like a normal person and not as a freak.”</p><p>The larger brother by now had also come over and placed himself the other side of Bofur.“ It is true even by Hobbit standards Bilbo was a one of a kind gem. So brother we will honour his memory by never forgetting the incredible, caring individual he was.”</p><p>The hat wearing Dwarf couldn’t help but let a few tears roll down his face. Suddenly a small amount of weight seem to lift from his aching shoulders as the duo's words sank in. He wasn’t alone in his emotional plight that for a while was eating away at his very being. Tearing apart the very person he was and leaving a complete unknown entity that even he didn’t recognize. A wave of reassurance washed over him as he could also feel the constant thumping in his mind finally begin to subside. He looked up between the pair with a small smile.</p><p>“ Thank you. Your words do mean so much to me and I truly appreciate. Honestly and sincerely I am so grateful I have you both.”</p><p>Together Bombur and Bifur gave Bofur’s shoulders a small squeeze. The larger brother responding first. “ It is what families do.” </p><p>“ Remember you are not in this alone and are here whenever you need us.” Bifur finished as he continued to rub his cousin’s shoulder. </p><p>Bofur could feel his eyes growing more heavy as he felt the soothing sensation of the warm hands on his shoulders. And the warm closeness of his family beside him. All three sat silently that way for a while until the hat wearer could no longer fight back the drowsiness that was striking him down quickly. He let his body relax as he felt himself being lowered back into the pillow and was soon pulled into the deep sleep that his body desperately cried out for.</p><p> </p><p>Back with the rest of the Company the new planning session to take back Erebor wasn’t getting far at all. With half the group already dropping of to sleep. While the others bickered amongst themselves in disagreement. It was obvious they were all to exhausted and their muddled brains were not going to get very far that night. But the stubbornness of Dwarfs kept some of them going.</p><p>“ Look wouldn't it be best to come back to this in the morning. Once we are all rested and have clearer minds Thorin?” Balin spoke up through all the multiple voices.</p><p>“ He's right I think at this point it will be best to just rest up now. Three members are not here. Some are already asleep and the rest of us are ready to also drop ourselves.” Nori agreed.</p><p>With a defeated look Thorin let out a long breath and nodded his head in agreement. It was pointless trying to plan there next move, especially when most of his Company were out of commission. “ Alright we will leave it for now and rest up for the remainder of the evening.”</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door which drew everyone's attention. Even most of the Dwarves that were asleep were stirred awake by the noise. The leader of the group got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Opening it he was immediately greeted by a pair of large blue eyes. </p><p>Tilda along with her older sister and brother were standing in front of him with their father Bard positioned behind them. </p><p>Thorin held a surprised look on his face with the Bargeman and his family being the last people he would expect to see tonight. Before the Dwarf King could form any words the tall brown haired man spoke out first.</p><p>“ Good evening Master Dwarf I hope we are not intruding but the children insisted that they wanted to come and see you. They were a little concerned and upset that you had already left.”</p><p>Thorin's gaze softened, glad that Bard had not come here to start another fight about his journey and intentions. He was not in the mood to hear it right now. “ Not at all would you all like to come in out of the chill. “He moved aside and motioned for the family to enter.”</p><p>Happily accepting the invitation the children and their father made their way past the Dwarf who shut the door behind them. The majority of the occupants in the room greeted the new arrives with a smile with Fili and Kili  immediately coming over to the siblings. After the initial welcomes the brothers lead them away to the furthest corner of the room and began to talk amongst themselves. They were then soon joined by Ori.</p><p>Bard smiled and looked down at Thorin who stood beside him. “ Thankyou for allowing us to come in. The children desperately wanted to see you all but were also worried that you would not be happy to see them.”</p><p>“ Not at all Master Bargeman actually it may do some good for my nephews and the youngest to be around children. It may lift their spirits a little.”</p><p>The taller man bowed his head in sadness as he heard the tone in Thorin's voice. “ Yes....I hope you do not mind but that is another reason I am here. I heard about what happened and all I can do is express my deepest condolences. We didn’t know your Hobbit that well but he definitely left a good impression on us all. Especially the children who were deeply upset upon hearing the news.”</p><p>The Dwarf King fought back the lump he could again feel in his throat and bowed his head in gratitude. “ I Thankyou for your kind words it is true our Hobbit was a special being who seemed to touch the lives of many he encountered. Even in a short space of time he had that gift.” </p><p>Bard returned the bow and then looked at the other dwarfs who all followed suit and bowed their heads to him also. Quickly repeating the action the brown haired Bargeman then lifted his bag onto the table and began rummaging through it.</p><p>“ I also didn't know any of you had had a chance to eat anything today. It’s not much but I brought a few things just in case you were hungry.” By this point a few fish, potatoes,  tomatoes and three whole chickens and numerous other items were place down onto the wooden surface.</p><p>“ Master Bard we can't accept this not when you have three other mouths to feed. We are grateful for your selflessness but it just doesn't seem right to take away your food. When you have so little yourselves.” Balin spoke up.</p><p> The tall man turned to the white haired Dwarf and smiled. “ Not to worry Master Dwarf do you not remember I have come into a little bit of money recently. I have enough to spare right now.”</p><p>“ We are all truly humbled by your kindness, will yourself and the children be joining us for dinner?” Oin asked.</p><p>“ Thankyou but we do not want to intrude.” The Bargeman answered as he done up his bag and placed it back into his shoulder. He then gestured for his children to come to him so they could take their leave.</p><p>“ Nonsense it will be our pleasure for you to stay as our guest. It may also be a blessing because our designated chief has turned in for the night and none of us are good cooks.” Thorin responded.</p><p>Bard looked at the smaller man then to his children who all staring back at him with grins and hopeful eyes. His features relaxed as he formed a smile. It was apparent that his kids normal bedtimes were now completely out the window tonight. But it had been such a long time since he saw that look on their faces, how could bring himself to say no and cost them this small moment of joy.</p><p>“ You are in luck, both my daughters passions are cooking. They always create amazing delicious meals and am sure they will be happy to recreate some for you.”</p><p>At this the siblings all gave a quiet cheer which again brought a warmth to Bard’s heart. It was obvious they needed this time as much as the Dwarves did.<br/>The rest of the night was filled with laughter, full stomachs, stories of past adventures and above all the tails of the little Hobbit that was Bilbo Baggins. Nothing could make the dull aching inside them all go away but for them few hours. The hurt became a bit more tolerable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I think I am really making Bofur suffer mentally and emotionally right now. But hopefully it is obvious that the One Ring is playing a bit of a part. Though I want Bifur and Bombur to be a bit of an anchor for him so it doesn’t tip him completely over the edge.<br/>Also wanted to give the Dwarves a cheerful moment coz again the constant whump was becoming a bit depressing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone Thankyou so much for reading this far.<br/>Ok so this is more of a lighter chapter with some Bilbo and Hildegard mainly having a conversation. Plus the bonus of Hildegard treating our favourite Hobbit like a doll. Could say a bit of fluff.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo was awoken with a startle as a loud crash shook the whole room. Though the Hobbit did not appreciate the rude awakening due to relentless struggles throughout the night. It seemed every 10 minutes he was woken by at least three of his many injuries crying out for attention. Making by far the most awful nights of his life, and he had been out with Hamfest Gamgee.</p><p>With countless and disastrous misadventures of their all night benders. Serving as a stark reminder why himself and Gamgee should seriously stay away from the Leffe Blonde Ale.</p><p>If he did not end the night battered, cut up or wake up with at least one new injury from falling out off trees, bridges or into ditch. They were chased by the human farmers just outside of Hobbiton when they dared to venture to far onto their land. The numerous times he was also beaten when his friend decided picking a fight with the wrong people was a good idea. Usually resulting in him being the soul receiver of all the punches and kicks. Though the worst by far had to be the hiding he got from Bell when they would fall through the door at 6am and attacked with a rolling pin. That woman truly was the scariest entity when angered, even giving Orcs a run for their money.</p><p>Thinking about it now Bilbo questioned why he still hung around with him?</p><p>Shifting slightly Bilbo winced as his ribs protested against the movement and sent his lungs into spasms. He let out a rattled cough and could once again feel the sticky wet bile rise up his throat and into his mouth. Though he immediately swallowed the substance back down.</p><p>" Ahh good you are awake.” </p><p>The voice instantly snapped the Hobbit out of his thoughts. He could vividly hear the approaching footsteps and felt a small shiver run down his spine when fingers began tickling him under his chin.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>By now and by sheer effort and willpower Bilbo pried his eyelids open to look up at the girl who was crouched in front of him. He couldn’t help but let out a long grown as the light of the new day painful penetrated is eye sockets. “ I feel as if a couple of trolls decided to use me as their own personal football if I am honest.” He replied with a horse tone.</p><p>Hildegard chuckled at the response but also had a mixture of slight pity on her face. “ Well let’s have a more quieter day shall we. So is not to make you feel as if it was bunch of fire drakes were doing the football match.”</p><p>"Yeah that would be much appreciated.” He could not help but let out a small smirk.</p><p>“Good well I may take you up on your offer of brushing your hair this morning. It is completely knotted and in need of a damn good comb.”</p><p>Bilbo couldn’t help but let a frown cross his features“ Hobbits hair is naturally curly.”</p><p>" That maybe so but right now them curls are completely untamed.”</p><p>With that Hildegard immediately got up from the floor and made quick work of unfastening the rope from the wall bracket again. The Hobbit gazed on as the girl then wrapped the binding securing his wrists around her own. He mentally prepared himself for the intense pain he knew his body was going to experience when he was again moved. He let his muscles relax and fall limp into the hold. As the girl picked him up in one swift motion. Then strode over and placed him on the edge to her own bed. She then quickly climbing on herself to sit behind the smaller creature.</p><p>Realizing that the brush was sitting nearer to her pillow. Hildegard huffed before grabbing Bilbo under the arms and dragging him further back so he was now completely in the centre of the large bed. </p><p>Looking at the sheer enormity Bilbo right now felt even smaller. By any standard the bed was huge even for a normal sized human adult. Let alone a young tween.</p><p>He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he then felt the rough bristles of the brush connected with his head and the harsh tugging as the large girl got to work running it through Hobbit's strands.</p><p>She was unpleasantly rough as she fought to brush out the numerous knotted strands of hair. Bilbo could feel the pulling of his roots every time the brittles were pressed and dragged against his scalp. And couldn’t help but let out struggling grunts as it felt like chunks of his hair was going to be ripped away with every stroke. Soon the movement began to get a lot less vicious as the brush could be pulled my easily through his hair with no resistance. </p><p>“ So tell us a bit able yourself Keonie.”</p><p>Bilbo looked ahead with a perplexed look. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>" Well where a little thing like you came from. Your general bio....interests. Basic things like that.”</p><p>The Halfling thought for a moment not knowing if it was a good idea to reveal any sort of information about himself. It may prove disastrous if this girl found out to much about him and passed the information onto more dangerous individuals. This could put others in the Shire at risk if she decided one Hobbit wasn’t enough and wanted several. He doubted that even The Master would go to that length and travel to the ends of Middle Earth to retrieve more. Even if his daughter begged him too. But the guy was more than willing to kidnap a Company member from a bunch of strong minded warrior Dwarfs. So he couldn’t rule out any possibility and just didn’t want to take that chance. Deciding it will be best to steer the conversation away from his homeland. And try and keep the subject of questioning on himself and twist the truth in others areas.</p><p>“ Well you know already know that I’m a Hobbit. I’m 50 years old and I come from Underhill.”</p><p>Hildegard shifted her weight in her spot as she gave the Hobbit a bemused look as she stopped brushing his hair for a moment.</p><p>" No way are you 50 years old. You look no older more than a adolescent with that youthful face. Seriously you have pudgy cheeks and the larger head of a child.”</p><p>" I will take that as a compliment and been told on occasions I have a youthful appearance for my age. But it is true. A Hobbits lifespan on average is 100 years.”</p><p>A beam crossed over the large girls face as this new detail came to light. “ How exciting and delightful. This means I have you for at least another 50 years.”</p><p>Bilbo shuddered at the thought and maybe realising he maybe shouldn’t of said that. So quickly decided to change the subject.</p><p>“ Anyway my hobbies are my books, smoking my pipe, eat good food. Enjoy sitting in my garden, sharing good memories and laughter. Drinking, parties just mainly all the simple things in life.” Bilbo let himself breathe.</p><p>" May be simple but they do sound like nice interests to have. Though I could never give up my possessions and wealth.”</p><p>There was a long pause before Hildegard again spoke up.</p><p>" So that is your hair done. Now I think a better outfit would be in order. Something I was wondering about and dug out not to ago while you were sleeping.”</p><p>The Hobbit allowed himself to share a quick glance over his shoulder. “Was that the bang I heard earlier?</p><p>“ Sort of I was actually looking to see if I owned an old pair of shoes that would fit you. But unfortunately I do not have any that will.”</p><p>Bilbo couldn’t help but let out an inner sigh of relief upon hearing he didn’t need to also go through that forced torment. There was a reason Hobbits did not wear such things. Mainly because their foot hair was a symbol of pride and ran deep in their heritage. But also the items were very intolerable on their large appendages, let alone having an already broken foot. It would of been another form of torture.</p><p>He watched as Hildegard got up and went to a nearby red felted chair. Placed on it was a neat pile of folded up garments which she picks up and strolled back over to the Hobbit. She puts them down in front of him and held up the first item for him to clearly see. It was a is a dark navy blue pinafore.</p><p>The smaller being inspects it for a second and then gives the girl a puzzled look.“ Shouldn't that be dressed on a girl?”</p><p>“ No it came as an outfit for my large teddy bear so it should fit you no problem....Look it is shorts and it’s own little pockets.” She chuckled as she folded the pinafore over in her arms to show them off.</p><p>The Hobbit didn't no which was worse the fact that to him it looked more like a female garment. Or the annoying truth of the matter was that around these parts he was small enough to fit into a stuffed toys clothing.  Looking at the large bear he assumed was the one she stripped. It was indeed the biggest stuffed animal he had ever seen in his life. In fact it was even larger than him.</p><p>" But first that top needs to come off so I can put this one on. So word of warning before I start do not move.”</p><p>Bilbo nodded his head to comply and with that the girl put down the blue garment and once again went back to undoing the ropes on his wrists. Both individuals were beginning to feel the repetitiveness of this action</p><p>"This is becoming tiresome. Honestly if I could just trust you to behave I would not have to keep doing this.”</p><p>“ It would be easier if you left them off you know. “ The Hobbit immediately regretted the words that slipped from his mouth.</p><p>" Don’t start being cocky or you will get a smack for your lack of manners again. We have had such a nice beginning to the morning so don’t ruin in it now.” She spat back in response.</p><p>He decided to just remain quiet and let the girl undo his bindings and not react to the rough jostling as the last tight knot finally gave way. He pulled is hands in front of him and began rubbing them to try and get the blood to circulate back into his numb fingers.</p><p>Soon enough Hildegard was pulling the new grey shirt over his head and manoeuvring it so he could slid his arms through the sleeves. Just as he thought the top was a little to big for his small frame. With the jewel neck hanging down just past his collar bone. And the large gaping sleeves flowing freely below his elbows.</p><p>Next was the pinafore and just like his wrists the ankles too were untied to allow the next garment to be dressed on him. Again the clothing was to big with the shorts swamping beyond the Hobbits ankles. And the straps not even resting properly on his shoulders.</p><p>“ All done and you look absolutely adorable. Like a mini blacksmith.” Hildegard clapped at her work before she walked off and came back with a medium size mirror. Holding it up so the Halfling could see his reflection.</p><p>Taking in his appearance Bilbo had to admit he didn’t feel so much that he was dressed as a female. Instead more as if a faunt had decided to play dress up in his parents clothes. But he had to admit the outfit was comfortable and there was more of it too help keep him warm which was a bonus.</p><p>He nodded in approval “It look nice.”</p><p>The girl grinned with the positive response and went to put the mirror back where she got it from.</p><p>While she was obviously in a good mood again. The smaller being decided that he would himself do some digging into the girls life. Maybe in the process it would build a bit of a trust if she allowed herself to open up to him.</p><p>“ So I told you a bit about myself. How about you? Can you tell me a bit about yourself.”</p><p>"Why?” Hildegard span around to face him making the Hobbit flinch a little. But he continued.</p><p>“Well like you said we will be spending a lot of time together  So I just thought I should get to know you a little better as well.”</p><p>He could see the large girl contemplate his words for a moment. There was an eerie, awkward silence which make Bilbo begin to think that he wasn’t going to get anything out of her. So he let his gaze fall to the side.</p><p>“ My name is Hildegard Joanna Moneybag. I’m 11 years old, have lived in Lake Town all my life and as you can see I like the finer things in life.”</p><p>Bilbo’s ears immediately pricked and brought his attention back to her. He gave himself a little cheer in his head that he managed to get a response. Even if was a small victory, it was definitely a start.</p><p>"Any siblings or other family members or is it just you and your father?” he continued.</p><p>“ No just myself and my Da. Why are you so curious about my personal life all of a sudden?” Hildegard eyed him suspiciously as she began to walk back towards him.</p><p>" I didn’t mean for it to come across that I’m prying or anything. I am just curious that’s all. If you don’t want me to know than that is completely understandable and I will respect your wishes.” Defending his words as he held his hands out in front of him.</p><p>The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her once disgruntled expression then turned into a sober look.</p><p>" No it’s fine it’s just.....No one has ever asked me before or taken an interest.” She breathed out and in a few steps took her place sitting beside Bilbo.</p><p>" It is just me and my father no other relations. Though since Alfred began working for my Da about 5 years ago he has sort of become like an uncle to me.”</p><p>The Hobbit matched the other individuals solemn look as he stared up at her. He could feel himself in a strange way begin to feel more sorry for this girl. It was obvious the she was not only brought up in a toxic, untrustworthy environment. But it was very clear she was also lonely. </p><p>" What about your mother?”</p><p>Hildegard took a sharp intake of breath as it felt like a small electric shock to her heart.“ She died 3 years ago.”</p><p>With that statement Bilbo could feel the colour drain from his face and a large lump begin to form in his throat. He truly had overstepped the mark.</p><p>" I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to....I mean please forgive me.” The Halfling couldn’t stop himself from falling over his works. Which didn’t go unnoticed by Hildegard. </p><p>In truth she couldn’t believe herself that she just exposed a weaker side to this small creature. In so many years she had closed herself off and buried many of her deepest painful emotions to others. It was her defence mechanism but some how in such a short amount of time this Halfling had managed to put a dent in the wall she had built to keep the world around her out.</p><p>" It’s fine I am over it.” She wiped her nose with her sleeve and sniffed.</p><p>" Truth be told I can understand. I also lost my mother.... also my father as well so I know how difficult it is to loose a parent.” He admitted. </p><p>He was trying to comfort and sympathize to the obviously upset girl. He could in reality relate so much to how she was feeling and the emotional pain. Loosing his parents was by far the most hardest thing he had ever had to go through in his life. And would of undoubtedly been extremely more difficult for someone at an even younger age.</p><p>" I don’t want talk about this anymore.” She resorted back in a more harsh tone. Which made Bilbo flinch a little at her now defensive demeanour.</p><p>Hildegard abruptly got off the bed and accidentally knocking into the Hobbit's injured foot. Causing him to let out a loud wince of pain from the impacted. She looked at him with a confused glare before then realising what she had done. The girl exhaled and dropped her shoulders as she watched his body wither as he gently petting his broken foot.</p><p>“Maybe it will be in your best interest if I get Da to reset that.”</p><p>Bilbo with wide eyed gazed up “No, No, No that won’t be necessary I will cope with it. Just may take a bit off time.”</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest. “ No my mind is made up and you will have your foot fixed. I am not going to keep carrying you around everywhere. For it to reset wrong and you having a deformity for the rest of your life.”</p><p>The Hobbit could feel himself begin to shake with fear at the thought that this giant pompous snake of a man. Was again going to inflict so much pain without mercy. It was true that for his own good his foot needed to be put back in the right position. But the thought of the man who brought this upon him in the first place was going to do it. Send a cold chill down Bilbo’s spine. Truly his worst fears last night were going to come true and without a doubt he did not believe his body would cope with that punishment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So with Bilbo’s new outfit I maybe thinking of a cross between Agnus from Despicable Me and Handy Smurf. No idea why I just wanted to picture Bilbo in that outfit XD <br/>Though our favourite Hobbit’s pinafore not made out of modern denim.<br/>I hope this was ok</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WOW I have no idea why but I found this chapter so difficult to write. But I hope it is still ok. </p><p> </p><p>“ Any important matters on the roster today Alfred?” In a poised manner the Master addressed his assistant as he stood in front of the large window of his chamber. His back to the black haired man as he had now finished dressing himself to begin the new day.</p><p>“ Nothing to drastic Sire. Though it has been brought to my attention that the towns orphanage has been coming up short with their tax payments. You may want to look into that.”</p><p>The Master turned to look at his assistant with his eyebrows furrowed “ Yes indeed I will. We can’t have people thinking that I am a charity case. Than all may think they can get away with not paying what they owe.” He made his way over to the door and exited into the vast corridor with Alfred following not far behind. They turned the corner that headed towards the office but before the duo reached their new destination the larger man spoke up again.</p><p>“ It’s settled I will add an additional 30% on top of their original tax payments. And if they don’t comply have the premises shut down.” </p><p>Alfred smirked and nodded his head in agreement “ I will see to the matter myself Sire.”</p><p>Just then another pair of footsteps echoed down the corridor and were getting louder as the new individual approached. Both men turned to the source of the ever increasing volume of creaking floorboards. <br/>Immediately Hildegard rounded the corner with Bilbo secured firmly in her arms, ropes again attached to his wrists and ankles. Though to both the adults there was intrigue as the Hobbit looked visibly dazed as he hung limply in her grip. His eyelid though open were drooped and glazed over.</p><p>“ Morning my beautiful sunflower. Hope you had a peaceful night?” The Master smiled as he greeted his daughter.</p><p>“ Yes Da though to begin with it started of a bit rocky.” She peered over at Alfred with a disapproving glare. In return he gave her an uneasy glance back before turning his eyes to the floor.</p><p>Noticing the slight exchange the Master gripped the door handle of his office and entered the room. Followed closely by Alfred and Hildegard. He strode over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink before turning back to his daughter with his eyebrows raised. “Anything I should be made aware of?”</p><p>The large girl paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not telling her father on what transpired last night and if it was a good idea to involve him. Was it even worth it? Because from where she stood she handled the matter pretty well on her own. “ No it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” She responded with a dismissive shrug before tightened her grip on the smaller creature.</p><p>The Masters features relaxed a little as he saw his daughter wasn’t in any kind of distress by the mystery event. It was something that will probably be revealed in due course. So there was no point prying for now. Despite this he was curious as to why the Hobbit did not seem to be very active or responsive in this present time. He took a sip from his glass “Though I do see the Halfling is being very submissive this morning. Did he need to be heavily subdued again?”</p><p>“Not exactly. He did begin to become very antsy when I put fourth my decision. So to save using excessive force I performed that nerve pinch between his neck and shoulder blade just like you showed me.” She shifted the Halfling’s weight in her arms to get a more comfortable hold of his body. Bilbo went from being in a bridal style grip to now having his head resting onto of the large girls shoulder. “It didn’t knock him fully out but it has seemed to make him more disoriented.”</p><p>The larger man couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Hearing his daughter had actually practiced something he had taught her. This was a very rare moment in deed. “ And may I ask what your decision in which you speak off is my sweet?” </p><p>“ That is why I have come to see you. I was going to inquire into seeing if you could reset the foot you broke?”</p><p>The Master's expression dropped on what he just heard. Taken aback by the request. He was confused as to why his daughter wanted what he had carried out on her behalf to be undone and so suddenly “ But I was under the assumption my dear that you wanted the Halfling to be punished when he misbehaved?. If I do that his punishment would be for naught. And may begin to think bad actions carry no consequences.” He tried to reason with her.</p><p>Hildegard looked up in her father in defiance. Her mind was made up and nothing he could say would change that. “ I highly doubt that Da. He is hurting quite severely already even despite of his foot. So I do not deem it fair to prolong to much unnecessary suffering when I would say he learnt his lesson. </p><p>She gave a quick glance to the Hobbit who still had not moved from his place in her arms. His shallow but steady breathing being the only movement coming from the small body. “ Plus I do not want to own a crippled Hobbit.”</p><p>The Master let out a huff in defeat knowing there was no way he was going to sway his daughter’s decision. He knew of her stubbornness all to well and was something he proclaimed to be from her mothers side. Though that maybe why he loved her so dearly. “ If that is what you wish I will accommodate your request. Unfortunately I myself do not know the first thing about resetting bones. I will have to send for Braga who knows how to deal with these sort of issues.”</p><p>He turned to Alfred who didn’t even need to he told as of knowing right now he could be in very hot water. If Hildegard changed her mind and disclosed to her father on what befell the Halfling last night. Even he knew there was only so much sucking up he could accomplish once his Master's kid was involved “ I will fetch him immediately Sire.” </p><p>Both individuals watched as he left. Staying silent until the latch of the wooden door clicked shut. Hildegard then turned back at her father with an uneasy look.<br/>“ Are you sure that is a good idea Da. I mean can he be trusted not to let slip we have the Hobbit.”</p><p>“ Do not fret my dear Braga is my most trusted leader of the guard and knows better than too share any of my private information to anyone.” The large man downed the remaining liquid in his glass before placing it back into the liquor cabinet with a smirk.</p><p>A wave of semi relief washed over the girl, trusting her fathers judgement. He was in her eyes the wisest person she knew. “ Ok I will trust your judgement and Thank you for fulfilling out my request.” She replied with a smile.</p><p>The Master could not help but rise an eyebrow or let his jaw drop. He was amazed by his child’s somewhat different attitude. Almost coming across as sincere and actually grateful. This is something he had grown accustomed to when it was her own wants being met. Not for another individuals needs she was for once placing first. Though she mentioned she didn’t want a crippled pet. In the past none of that would of mattered to her. A pet to keep was just an expendable object that she ultimately grew tried of and discarded without a second thought. But this one was different. Maybe being due to the fact it could communicate and was more close to being human like. But even still Hildegard still never had a capacity to show compassion to people. Though this new feet was to him was unsettling. Maybe in the long term there can be some good to come out of it. For once his daughter was actually showing him some gratitude. With the bonus of not have to clean up it’s body parts from around his home as quickly as he first thought. Accepting this new situation the larger mans smile grew even bigger.</p><p>“ You are more than welcome. Is there anything else I can do?”</p><p>With a feeling of delight Hildegard stepped closer to The Master “Actually there is. Do we have any metal shackles, I am finding the ropes are becoming more of an hindrance than a help.” She inquired enthusiastically.</p><p>He paused to think for a few moments “ If we do my angel they will be in the drawing room. You are more than welcome to check while the procedure is going ahead.” </p><p>“ I will do. Honestly I don’t want to be here while that is going on. Please could you return him to my room once it is over with?”</p><p>“Of course. Should I bid you farewell now because Braga will probably be here shortly.”</p><p>“ Yes Da I will leave my dear Hobbit in your capable hands.” She handed Bilbo to her father who instinctively held out his  own arms to receive the smaller creature . “ I will see you later.” </p><p>Without haste she abruptly left with the Master still standing with his new bundle. He smile as he watched his daughter leave but no sooner did the door shut on her departure. His lips dropped and made a wry face as he looked down at the Halfling . Still hanging limp in his grasp he still did not react as the larger man spoke up in a nestled tone.</p><p>“ Looks like you are back in my care for a while.” He huffed out as he commenced on placing Bilbo on top of his desk. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of irritation run through him as this rat seems to of spent more time sprawled out on his work station than anywhere else since he had arrived. Maybe it would make more sense to arrange a separate table in his office. <br/>Because performing procedures or punishment on the little creature was the only time he was brought to him. The larger man progressed to poke Bilbo in the ribs. Not expecting the him to react as much as he did to the touch.</p><p>The Hobbit once lolled eyes flung open with a loud groan as he recoiled away from the unwelcome pressure against his ribs. </p><p>Through a pained filled composure he took in his new surroundings in confusion. The last thing he remembered was being back in Hildegard’s room sitting on her bed whilst she revealed what his fate was next. He recalls the fear that washed over him, his stomach dropping in dread and the feeling of a cold sweat pouring down his forehead. There was the anxious shaking and twitching as is body fell into a full blown panic attack. The sudden pressure on his shoulder that was then followed by the feeling of vague weightlessness. Only now to wake up in the same room that caused him so much agony.</p><p>The recollection hit him hard as Bilbo memorized the earlier conversation clearly. Hildegard had indeed brought him to her father just like she intended. So not only did he have to relive the horror and pain of having his injured foot abused yet again. But it will be by the same man.</p><p>The Hobbit could feel the bile rise up his throat as the facts shook his very core. He promptly took a deep breath to force the content back down. He then grudgingly twisted his head towards the person he knew was in his presence. Though he seriously didn’t want to engage, let alone survey his ugly face.</p><p>Taking in the larger mans features he saw the Master had a small smirk on his face as he leaned on the side of his desk. His weight supported by his right arm while his left rested on his hip. Narrowing his eyes Bilbo sniffed through his nose before letting his head fall back into the desk with a thump.</p><p>“ Guess Hildegard wasn’t kidding and I will have to endure your unwanted company for a while.”</p><p>“ Not exactly my idea of an ideal morning either Halfling. I have better things to do than nurse or babysit you.” The Master spat back in response though not moving from his stance.</p><p>“Could of said no and I would of preferred it if you did. I prefer my designated nurses to be caring for one and in all honesty easy on the eyes......Or at least no danger of blindness when I look at them.” Bilbo instantly felt a sharp sting rip through his cheek as the larger man struck him without warning. Though the Hobbit wasn’t surprised. His brazen words have all seemed to get him in a lot of trouble recently.</p><p>“ I would deem it wise not to antagonize me rat. The result could be not very pleasant on your part.”</p><p>The Hobbit took a long deep breath through his nose. He then shook his head attempting to dull the throbbing sensation which coursed through his skull. <br/>“So where has she gone if I may ask?” he wheezed out.</p><p>“Gone to look for more suitable bindings to keep you secure. She was beginning to find the ropes more bothersome.”</p><p>“ Probably not as bothersome as I am finding them right now.” He murmured but loud enough for his captor to still hear. He was about to respond back at the Hobbit but was interrupted by a knock on the door.<br/>Both individuals turned their attention to the sound and watched as it creaked open to reveal Alfred and a armoured man following close behind. Once both had entered Braga went up and opened his mouth to greet his employer. But immediately stopped dead in his tracks when his gaze fell upon the Hobbit on the table. His eyes became fixated on the smaller being as he could feel a mixture of confusion and slight dread seep into him.</p><p>“ Wait isn’t that the Hobbit that was travelling with Oakenshield and the other Dwarves?”</p><p>“ The same one indeed.” An insidious sounding voice responded.</p><p>The leader of the guard hastily turned back to the black haired man who just answered his question. The man’s hands were tucked into his pockets and wore a toothy grin on his face.</p><p>“ He isn’t dead?” He veered his head back to the larger man. “Sir what is going on? If them Dwarves find out he is here and were lied to about his death. They will rain hell upon us.”</p><p>A blustering snicker escaped the Master lips which did not ease Braga's building anxiety. </p><p>“Those dim witted cave dwellers will never find out Braga and you will keep this information to yourself.” He pointed a warning finger towards his employee which in turn made the man gulp and lower his gaze.</p><p>Seeing the situation in front of him. Bilbo who up to this point remained silent could also feel is own uneasiness growing. The new individual seemed restless and uneasy about being dragged into his dilemma. He felt himself begin to shake and could not hold back his outburst any longer. Maybe this was the opportunity he needed.</p><p>“ Don’t listen to him even if you don’t tell Thorin yourself. Himself or the others will find it out eventually and do you really want to feel their wrath when they do. Remember what they are doing for you and this town. More than this fat prick has ever done.”</p><p>The Hobbit was instantly met with a sharp strike to the head. Though despite the vision of stars dancing across his line of sight he continued.</p><p>“ Prosperity and wealth is what they are bringing you. All this guy has done is let this town live in squalor and filth. Please tell the Dwarves I’m here they will......” he didn’t get a change to finish as again a large fist struck the side of his left ear with force. Knocking the poor Halfling out and into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.</p><p>“ Agitating little bugger isn’t he.” The Master turned to look at his leader of the guard who had not moved from his spot. Still having a mixture of horror and shock on his face.”</p><p>Taking all his attention away from the Hobbit the Master made his way towards Braga and stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He waited for the blonde man to acknowledge his presence by looking directly at him before continuing.</p><p>“ Now like I said you will not speak a word of this to anyone especially Oakenshields Company. If you value your position and your families security you will keep this to yourself. Do you understand?”</p><p>Braga inhaled sharply. He knew how wrong this situation was but what could he do? He had his own family to think about and was the sole bread winner. His life was made even more difficult the day one of his five children contracted a terrible disease. One he had never fully recovered from which left him weak and lame. The Master knew about this and always used the threat of loosing his position as a cruel means to get him to do his bidding. Even things he did not fully agree with. But it was a job he could not afford to jeopardise. Even for an innocent little Hobbit who he knew deep down did not deserve this. That brief time he spent in his presence he could already tell this creature was kind and loyal to a fault. Giving his word and risking his own reputation to back up a dwarf. Who in nature weren’t seen as the most trustworthy of beings. Still he had his own priorities and family to think about. So despite how much it pained him they came first.</p><p>“ Understood Sir.”</p><p>The larger man clapped his hands together “ Good to know you are on board Braga and need not worry yourself. Though she has seemed to be growing very fond of it. Still going by Hildegard ‘s track record it will be a miracle if he lasts the next few weeks. So once it officially  stops breathing it’s body will never be found and the Dwarves will be none the wiser.”</p><p>Braga couldn’t help but feel a cold shiver run down his spine as the words he just heard hit him hard. But he bit down his emotions and nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“ Don’t worry I will not bring this up with anyone.” He again did quick glance to the Hobbit through pitiful eyes than back to his boss. “ Changing the subject though Sir you sent for me?”</p><p>“ I did indeed. If memory serves me correctly you know how to reset broken bones do you not?”</p><p>The blonde haired man facial features turned into one of concern “ Yes....why are yourself or Hildegard injured? If so Sir I do not think I will be the best person to call upon. Probably best getting the towns medic to perform a procedure such as that.”</p><p>“ Not at all it’s actually the Hobbit who needs it.” The Master gestured to the prone and unmoving figure on his desk top.</p><p>Braga turned all his focus to the smaller creature. His stared intensely as he strode over to him when his eyes finally noticed the misshapen foot up close. “ What happened to it?</p><p>“ I happened. This Halfling decided to cause a scene resulting in Hildegard obtaining an injury. So I had to put him in his place. Accept now my daughter has requested that it’s foot to be reset.” The Master answered in a serious tone as he took his place beside his leader of the guard.</p><p>“ I see well Sir I think this is something I can help you with. But it will require you and Alfred holding it down while I work.”</p><p>“ Not a problem it is not the first time myself and Alfred have had to do that.” He gestured for the black haired man to come over which he did in haste. </p><p>“ Hold his legs down Alfred.” His boss instructed while he took his position in placing his thick arms over Bilbo chest.</p><p>This action began to stir the Hobbit as he felt the extra pressure placed upon his ribs. Opening his eyes with a wince the first person he clocked was the Master leaning over him.</p><p>Bilbo began to panic and thrash at his captors. The larger man immediately withdrew his right arm away while keeping his left still firmly on the smaller creature. With his now free hand he grabbed a fist full of the Hobbit hair and planted his head back onto the table. The assistant also took a stronger grip on the Hobbit’s legs.</p><p>Once Braga could see that the Halfling was more tightly subdued he took up position near the creatures broken foot. But as soon as he touched it the Hobbit let out a blood curdling cry. He promptly dropping the appendage which caused a loud sounding crack as it hit the wooden surface. Causing another much more deafening scream to echo throughout the room.</p><p>“ I cannot perform this Sir while he is in state.” The guard looked desperately between both his accomplices.</p><p>Alfred let out an amused chuckle. He was really beginning to get a kick out of hearing the Halfling squirm. “ Would you like me to perform the choke hold on him again like before?” He aimed the question at his Master.</p><p>But the blonde man quickly jumped in before the assistant could get his answer. “ Not necessarily Alfred I have something that will calm it down.”  Braga reach into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized flask. If he had to go through with this than he did not want the Hobbit to sustain any more injuries. Not while he carried out this procedure.</p><p>Both other individuals eyed the container in slight confusion before Alfred spoke up. “ May I inquire what that is?”</p><p>“ Just something I carry in emergencies. Arresting and subduing can be a tricky notion. Just open his mouth for me.” He instructed as he undid the lid of the flask.<br/>When Bilbo heard this and saw the man with the vial standing over him. He instantly ceased his wailing and closed his mouth tightly. Braga huffed out in frustration and grabbed the Hobbits cheeks. Using his fingertips he dug his nails into the Hobbits skin to try and pry his mouth open. But only achieved in making the smaller creature grunt out in discomfort.</p><p>When the guard leader realised it was not going to work he moved to plan B. Taking his hand away he then placed it onto the Hobbit’s nose and using his thumb and pinky he pinched his nostrils shut. Making the smaller being thrash in panic. He could already feel his abused lung burn and cry out for oxygen. His drowning and resuscitation had seriously taken its toll on his body. So refusing to breathe for a substantial period of time was a battle he was not going to win.<br/>Finally his body instinctively gave in and he opened his mouth to take in air. He manage to exhale before the foul liquid was forced in. The Hobbit gagged but didn’t have time to spit it out as the hand on his nose came away and clamped down on his mouth to stop him. </p><p>Braga could feel himself growing more inpatient as it was clear the Hobbit wasn’t going to swallow the substance. “ If you don’t swallow I will be forced to just pinch your nose closed again until you do.”</p><p>All he was met with was a growl and a piercing gaze as the stubbornness of Bilbo’s Took blood ran supreme. He was not going to give in that easily.</p><p>“So be it.” </p><p>Putting down the flask Braga again covered Bilbo’s nose to prevent him breathing.</p><p>Soon and like before he could no longer withstand the asphyxiation. The urge overtook his functions and his throat promptly spasmed. The Hobbit could not stop himself gulping down the liquid in one go. </p><p>The blonde haired man sees this and took his opportunity and removed his hand from the Halfling’s nose. He immediately begins rubbing his throat to help coax the fluid down. Working quickly as to make sure the content went down the right pipe and not into the small creatures lungs.</p><p>Braga stepped back and observed. He could already begin to see the liquid was taking the desired effect as Bilbo's entire body wilted like a rag doll.</p><p>“What is in that vial?” Asked The Master with a raised quizzing eyebrow.</p><p>The guard redone the lid on his flask before acknowledged his employer.“ It’s a paralyzing agent. It is a great way to subdue individuals who don’t want to cooperate. Basically it causes paralysis to the point they can no longer move any of their body or talk.”</p><p>This peeked the Master’s interest even more “How long will this last?”</p><p>“ Up to 30 minutes give or take. Though I didn’t give him the hole bottle  because he is much smaller than a regular sized person. If I did it will most definitely result in his important internal organs becoming paralyzed as well.”</p><p>“ In what way?”</p><p>Braga cleared his throat. Not feeling entirely comfortable when it came to explaining how this particular substance worked. “First his lungs will cease functioning and asphyxiation will follow. Though if he doesn’t die of that it will be his heart gives out and ceases beating.” </p><p>“ So definitely not a pleasant way to go.” It was now Alfred turn to interject. Though the enthusiasm in the assistants voice put Braga somewhat on edge but he nodded.</p><p>“ Most certainly a painful and scary one I would say. Going by the unfortunates who received to much on occasion. Their final moments did not look pleasant in the slightest.”</p><p>There was a moment of undisturbed silence before the Master spoke up.“ Anyway shall we proceed as planned. Will the Hobbit feel any off this?”</p><p>This was the question Braga dreaded to answer but in truth there was no point in lying. Maybe there was a slim chance the Hobbit would be better treated if they knew. “ Most certainly sir it paralysis the muscles not the nerves. So he can still feel sensation, touch and is fully aware. But it is completely immobilized.”</p><p>Listening to the conversation that was taking place in front  of him.  Bilbo's already rapid beating heart felt as if it was going to give out. Even without the threat of more of the paralysis agent being forced down his throat. It was true in that the Hobbit could no longer shift his bound limps or move his head. He tried to form some sort of word or even let out a loud sound in protest. Though all that escaped past his lips were small pathetic squeaks.</p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. Where the blonde haired man had an expression of shame. He could not bring himself to look at the Halfling and turned his head away . In reverse his accomplices did not share in his specific emotion and instead let out smalls chuckles in a somewhat sick satisfaction. Taking a deep long breath Braga swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat and met his bosses gaze. “ Shall we begin?”</p><p>“ Most definitely.”</p><p>With a nod Braga went back to take his position again next to the Halfling’s broken appendage. While this time the Master and Alfred looked on with glee no longer needing to hold Bilbo down.</p><p>He placed both sets of his fingers underneath the sole of the Hobbit’s foot and positioned his two thumbs over the bone fracture. Causing another round of pain filled squeals as the smaller being felt the agonizing pressure of the mans grip. </p><p>This time the leader of the guard made eye contact with the scared little creature. He could not stop the sorrow from showing on his features as he readied himself on what he was about to do. Mouthing a subtle sorry he then pressed down with steadily and precise force. </p><p>It was then a monstrous loud crack immediately sounded throughout the room. As the once misaligned bone was now snapped back into it’s rightful place. <br/>It was an agonising pain Bilbo was just not prepared for. In that split second his already damaged foot had once again been manipulated by brute force. Though his had already gone through the trauma of having it broken in the first place. He had to admit that his deepest fear were true and having it reset was far worse. The Hobbit raw throat still admitted weak uncontrollable squeals as he fought against the sheer agony that pulsated up his leg. Then spread like a lightning bolt through his tiny frame.  Water cascaded down his face not just from tears but also from the steady free flowing sweat. All he wanted to do was just scream out in pure angst, terror and pain. But the substance that coursed through his vein made his desire impossible. At this precise moment Bilbo had never felt so petrified or vulnerable. Because more than ever he was at his abductors complete mercy.</p><p>“ Now we need something to splint his foot so the bone doesn’t move.” Braga instructed both other men as he closely inspected his work. Happy with the result it wasn’t long before Alfred came back and handed him a small thin wooden cane. One that luckily aligned with the Hobbit’s foot perfectly. “And bandages so I can strap it.”</p><p>The black haired assistant looked at him begrudgingly and huffed. “ Will that be all? Or is there anything else you want me to get to save time?”</p><p>“ No that is all.”</p><p>“ I’m afraid I do not have any bandages. Although Alfred lend Braga your scarf.” The Master clicked his fingers and motioned for him to hand over the black scarf around his neck. Much to the assistants dismay.</p><p>“ Must I Sire. This little shit has already damaged so much of my clothing already.” He brought his hand up to the garment in question and clung tightly to it.</p><p>“ Do I have to make you Alfred?” the larger man threatened. But received the wanted effect as the assistant grumbled in annoyance then handing it over to Braga. In no time the foot was bound and tightly wrapped in the course black material. </p><p>The blonde guard wiped his forehead with his sleeve before addressing the other two men. “ That should do it. Though I deem it wise to take it easy on him and not aggravate the injury sight. It could result in all our hard work being a waste of time.”</p><p>“If that is what needs to be done than so be it.” With that the Master turned his back and again made his way over to his prime liquor cabinet. “ I know you are on duty but would you care for a quick shot before you leave? I would say you have earned it.”</p><p>“ That is most kind of you Sir.” Braga responded. Not making it to oblivious he then brought his hand down upon Bilbo’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.<br/>Despite the haze Bilbo had indeed felt the touch and been closely listening to Braga's conversations. Something about his words and demeanour was beginning to spark slight hope in the Hobbit. It seemed as if deep down the man realised this situation was unremarkably wrong. The hesitancy, his apology and general remorse on his face spoke volumes to the him. Maybe there is still hope and the guard will in turn do the right thing, hopefully before it’s to late. But hope was hope and that was what Bilbo was going to hang on to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>More misadventures of Alfred and his clothes being wrecked. I have no clue why I have even made this a thing  XD. <br/>So I didn’t know how to write Braga. Originally he was going to be a bit of dick also. Then played with the idea that maybe he has a bit of a conscience. But doesn’t have the guts to stand up to the Master because he is scared of the consequences if he does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bard was making his way around the towns market. Picking through the various types of meat on display and deciding what to choose next. In his sack he had already brought a few bread loaves, potatoes, eggs and three freshly caught trout from previous market vendors.</p><p>He had agreed to return to visit the Dwarves again that morning and drop of more supplies. Much to Thorin's insistence that there was no need and that he had already graciously provided more than they could of ever asked for.</p><p>But this time he wanted to use this visit as more of an incentive to inquire about the Dwarf Kings quest. No matter how hard he tried the Bargeman could not shake the deep pitted feeling of dread. It did not seem like the right moment to bring up the subject last night when the tragic incident was still so raw. Also if the conversation was to turn sour he didn’t want his children to witness that kind of hostile atmosphere. Especially when they were already upset about the Hobbit’s passing. And the only reason he agreed to go was mainly for his kids wanting to pay their respects. It was also Singrid and Tilda's idea to take them food, assuming  that they may not have had enough to feed themselves. Unknowing that they were correct.</p><p>Deciding on a dozen sausages, a few lamb shanks and like before some whole chickens. Bard paid the grateful stall holder and eagerly made his way out of the bustling crowd and towards the Dwarves accommodation. </p><p>This time his children were not accompanying him and maybe unlike before he could appeal to Thorin’s better judgement. Hopefully persuading him and his Company that taking back that mountain will only result in destruction and death.  </p><p>The journey to the dwelling took a while but this gave Bard the time to try and figure out how he was going to choose his words. It also gave him opportunity to think over the exact arguments he could use to counteract any answer the Dwarves might give. Taking a few deep breaths once he reached the wooden door. Bard paused for a moment before knocking and waited for it to open.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin sat quietly at the central table. His elbows sitting heavily on the wooden top and his face planted in his hands. He was the first to rise and decided just to let his Company sleep in for a while longer. With what they had all been though they had earned the added rest. Plus this moment of being by himself gave him the chance to privately think and contemplate to himself. The Dwarf king honestly did not know what their next move was going to be. To begin with this mission was never going to be easy but now with their most valuable asset gone. This now was more likely going to be a suicide mission. Thorin never thought he would wish that Gandalf was there. Because in this moment now he at least might know what to do. <br/>All the Dwarf knew was he could not give up on the mission know matter what. His people were counting on him and it was his birth right to be sitting upon the throne of his Grandfather. As the one of the last line of Durin he could not afford to let his people down and that was not just a promise to his subjects. But to his remaining kin, his Company and to Bilbo. He left his own life in the Shire behind to help a group of complete strangers get their home back. To re-establish their own place in this world. Because like the Hobbit said nothing is more important than home.</p><p>Thorin was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a firm knocking at the door. He looked up in confusion  before remembering about Bard insisting he would be returning that same morning. </p><p>Pushing back the chair he then stood up and made his way over to the door. Turning the handle until it clicked he pulled it ajar to see if his assumption was correct before pulling it fully open.</p><p>“ I was not expecting you to return so soon.”</p><p>“ Yes well I assumed that maybe it will be best to drop these off early. Especially after you informed me that some of your Company had already vacated to bed before we arrived last night. I assume they will be starving beyond measure.” The brown haired man gestured to the bag he was carrying. To which the dwarf bowed in appreciation for the mans generosity.</p><p>“ That is most kind of you would you like to come in?. Though none of the others have awoken yet.”</p><p>Thorin stepped aside and gestured for the Bargeman to enter. The taller man obliged making his way over to the central table the Dwarf leader had just been occupying. He placed the large black satchel down and heard the click of the door latch click behind him. Bard kept his eyes down as he felt the presence of the other being soon join him. He did  not give Thorin a second glance as he continued to empty the contents of his bag.</p><p>“ I see that your children have also not accompanied you this morning.” The shorter man questioned, eager to break the silence.</p><p>“No also like your Company. I found it best to let them sleep in after that busy late night. The Bargeman paused for a moment before clearing his throat. He slowly turned his gaze to Thorin. “I also wanted to talk to you personally.” </p><p>He immediately saw the Dwarfs demeanour change. As his posture and muscles seemed to stiffen under his clothes. The features on his face hardened and the pupils of his eyes dilated. It was as if the dwarf was reading him and knew this was going to be a conversation he did not want to have. But to Bards surprise Thorin responded in a calm tone.</p><p>“ What is it you want to bring up with me personally?”</p><p>The taller man let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. He turned his body so he was now completely facing the Dwarf. “ I was hoping to once again try and persuade yourself and your Company to reconsider not going into that mountain.”</p><p>Thorin was not by any means surprised by Bard second attempt to sway him. In truth the Dwarf leader was sure the topic would of arisen last night. But it was only a matter of time and Thorin knew he would not be able to easily change this mans mind on this. The Dwarf always recognized a stubborn individual when he saw one. Mainly due to being one himself <br/>“ Like I stated before Master Bard it is my right and mine alone to take back our people’s homeland. Nothing you can say or do will change that.”</p><p>“ But at what cost will it bring. You are literally putting the lives in this town at risk for the sake of the riches within. Do you forget that they is still more than likely a fire breathing dragon laying upon that treasure hoard?” He emphasize on his last statement. Trying to push it into the thick headed Dwarfs skull. Drilling in the fact a deadly dragon came along with the gold he was so desperately seeking.</p><p>“ I am well aware of that and that is why I am taking the time to reconsider our next strategic plan of action.” </p><p>“ A new strategic plan? What is there to plan? Anyone who enters that mountain is as good as dead. Along with the population of this town if you conjure up Smaug's wrath.”</p><p>Thorin could feel his patience slowly beginning to chip away piece by piece. Why was he even explaining himself to this commoner. Technically as king he shouldn’t bother himself with such things. But again he has no authority over the man so his best option was to take a page out of Balin's book and try to reason with him. “ That will not happen we have left it in plenty of time to formulate. Even with this setback I will think of another way for myself and my men to now enter the mountain without alerting that dragon. If he is still residing in it’s walls.”</p><p>Bard looked at him was a confused expression. “ You speak as if you already had a plan up until recently.” Taking a few moments to recap this new information. It then dawned on him.</p><p>“ Please do not tell me you were originally just going to send the Hobbit into the mountain?” He looked at the Dwarf through wide eyes. Dreading the answer he may be given. And hating that his assumption was might yet be true.</p><p>This did not go unnoticed by Thorin who decided to choose his next words very carefully. “ Not entirely. He was going to go in and retrieve the Arkenstone and return it to myself. In the meantime me and the rest of the Company were going to be on standby if Master Baggins needed our help.” He made sure not to let his gaze at the man falter. It would only complicate things further if the Bargeman in anyway thought his original plan of action was flawed. It would give him even more reason to doubt and question the success rate of his quest. To the point that even a new plan would be seen as a disaster before it even began. Right now he needed every available person on his side.</p><p>“ I do not believe what I am hearing.” Bard’s voice came out as a low mumble. His tone dripping in one of degust and disbelief. “You were going to send that Halfling on a suicide mission. While you lot relaxed outside the front door.” </p><p>The dwarf leaders brows furrowed.“ We were never going to leave him alone and defenceless. He was an honorary member of my Company and like all my men. I would have never left him to perish.”</p><p>“ And still it seems in a cruel act of fate he still died surrounded by flames.” The taller man spat back in anger. “Master Thorin you must take this as an act of warning. Not yourself or any member of your group will be able to take down a creature such as that.”</p><p>By now the Dwarfs collected demeanour was beginning to fade as the ugly rage within him riled up. The Bargeman’s malicious words struck him like a stray dagger to the heart. But he still needed to stay contempt. So he decided to striking out with his own hurtful words to bruise this pricks ego. “A very defeatist attitude. Though I am guessing failure on your part must run in the family am I right?”</p><p>It had the desired effect as there was a long steady pause. The atmosphere in the room seemed to drop in temperature as the hostility grew. All that could be heard was the distant voices outside as towns folk went about their daily lives. Both individuals tried to keep their heavy breathing under control. But in the end Bard took one last large huff before making is way over to the door without a word.</p><p>Thorin kept his gaze forward not acknowledging the man as he stomped out of his line of sight. But took notice of the items the taller man was leaving behind“ Are you not forgetting something?” </p><p>The Bargeman paused as his hand rested on the door handle“ Unlike you Thorin I still have my honour and put others needs and welfare above my own. You still have three members who haven’t eaten properly and also youngsters  that cannot afford to skip meals.”</p><p>This statement grabbed the Dwarfs attention and could not help himself. He pivoted in his spot so he was again taking in the taller mans disgruntled stare. He was about to respond but was instantly cut of by Bard. “ The way I see it maybe the Halfling perishing the way he did was a lot more kind. A lot more than if that poor soul ended up in the claws of that dragon.”</p><p>The Bargeman then pointed his finger to Thorin in warning. All the composer had left and was now replaced with bitterness and inflamed anger. “But I warn you now if anything should happen to my children. I will find you and personally slit your throat.”</p><p>It was now the dwarf kings turn to loose any outstanding calmness he had within him. He hated to admit it but Bard’s threats did in deed have him worried. He would not doubt that the man would carry out his promise if it came to that. But fear was not a word that was in the pages of his dictionary. In all honesty he was used to death threats, it was a hazard that came with his position. “Is that a threat Master Bard?”</p><p>“ Take it as you will I am just stating a fact. As a father I will protect my family at any cost. And I hope deep down you would do the same.” With that the Bargeman swiftly opened the door and slammed it behind him as he exited. Leave Thorin alone again to contemplate what had just transpired. Mainly with one thought running through his head.</p><p>‘ Well that could of gone better.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile outside of Laketown a group of figures looked on over at the settlement in the distance. Growls sounding out and the clink of metal weapons as the individuals eagerly awaited for their orders. </p><p>“ It is known that the Dwarf scum made it over the lake and now reside in that man settlement.” Bolg announced to his comrades. Not taking his eyes of the small built up Island in front of him.</p><p>“ How do you know Oakenshield and his group have not already moved on from that town?” One of the other Orcs questioned his leader.</p><p>“ Because the sent is still fresh enough to assume that it was not to long ago that they passed through here. I can also pick up the stench of man mixed with them.” He then turned around and began to make his way towards his prized Warg.</p><p>“ Even if they have left it will not be difficult to extract the information we may need from the residents of that town. Humans are pathetic, weak and easy to kill.”<br/>There was a low eruption of laughter as the thought of more bloodshed. Sounded like sweet music to the group of Orcs ear. Bolg by now had mounted his stead and bark one final order before they left for their new destination.</p><p>“ We encroach on the town in tonight’s late hours. Find out where them short bastards are hiding, slaughter them while they sleep and kill anyone who gets in our way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There we go only a short chapter but I really think this is a conversation Thorin and Bard needed to have. Cannot forget there is still tension between them even before the incident with Bilbo.</p><p>I also wasn't going to have Orcs show up in this original but I like his idea that popped into my head alot more. Plus I have never written a fight scene before. So it will be something new to try and practice.</p><p>I hope you liked it :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanna thank everyone who is taking the time to read this. It means so much and I am so grateful. </p><p>So something a bit different in this chapter and I am hoping heart felt. Enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo was beginning to forget ever feeling like a normal, healthy Hobbit. Just being able to move and stretch without white hot pain wrapping around him seemed like a distant memory. Truth be told it scared him that the never ending physical and mentally torment seemed to now be his new normality. How his little body seemed to be able to withstand so much trauma was beyond belief even to himself.</p><p>It was known amongst his people that Hobbits were sturdy being when needing to be. Almost to the point it surprised outsiders how resilient they actually were. But technically he was still a mortal being of flesh and blood with his fragile organs only being protected by a layer of meat and bone. Repeated beatings and injuries will in the end result in one final blow that would be a step to far. That final act would put him down permanently with no chance of him being revived again.</p><p>Bilbo was placing his bets that another swift knock to the head would be the one to end him. Hobbits in biology have a thicker cranial structure than most in Middle Earth. But it was not indestructible and with the amount of blows he had received in such a short space of time. To much of that trauma will eventually result in his skull caving in. With the probability of large bone shards stabbing into the soft tissue of his brain beneath. </p><p>The thought made the Halfling shudder at the crude, repulsiveness. But in that moment it was all he could think about and in truth was the harsh reality. His head was already killing him as the deep set pressure was steadily building behind his eyes. Threating to push them from their sockets. </p><p>It had been at least 45 minutes since Braga carried him back to Hildegard’s room and placed him down onto her bed. All the way whispering apologies to him and wishing there was something he could do. Bilbo desperately wanted to respond and try to convince him that telling the Dwarves was the right thing to do. It pained him that nothing he wanted to say could escape his lips. All he could accomplish was looking on at the man with a desperate sorrow filled gaze. Hoping that it was easy to read the torment within them. Mustering all the power of a pitiful wide eyed glance. He tried to tug on Braga's heart strings to the point that he may reconsider.</p><p>Unfortunately in this moment it was all in vain. No matter how much the Hobbit put fourth his pain filled puppy dog eyes. The leader of the guard could not be swayed. </p><p>He left Bilbo alone in the room still unable to move his limbs or head as the serum still coursed through his bloodstream. Every so often his muscles twitches as his body began to brake up the substance. But it was a slow process which was leaving the Halfling more frustrated with every passing minute. Eventually he had enough control and sensation to start wriggling his appendages. Minutes later the tingling slowly climbed up his legs and arms and reached his torso. He took the opportunity to begin gently flexing his body and soon had enough had the motor function to move his neck and head successfully.</p><p>Taking a few more moments the small being laid quietly on the soft surface of the bed lining. Even after being drugged and having to endure another round of terrorising agony. Something still seemed off with him. He began to realise this was an experience he had felt before back when he was younger. Just before he came of age to be precise and a few years before he lost his parents. Using every ounce of energy he could muster he dug deep into his past memories to find his answer.</p><p>He remembered back to a fishing trip with some of the lads. All was well until the moment Worrywort had a bite at the end of his fishing hook. Not wanting to let the large snapper escape the foolish idiot decided it would be a good idea to stand up in their small boat. Despite all the other occupants protests he continued with all his might to put more of his body weight behind the tug of war. The boat shook and tilted aggressively from side to side. Until finally with one more strong pull on the rod the boat capsize and plunged all four Hobbits into the musky water.</p><p>It wasn’t a secret that Hobbit were not strong swimmers. Drowning was the number one cause of premature deaths amongst their species. It got so bad that many parents in recent times took it upon themselves to teach their faunts how to swim. Despite most not knowing how to themselves. In nature they were just not built for it with their large feet and lack of buoyancy. It was the equivalent of throwing a rock into a pool of water. But this skill proved essential and Bilbo was beyond grateful that his parents were one of a few who did. He also thanked the Vala that Gamgee and Scattergold possessed this skill as well. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Worrywort.</p><p>A few seconds after the boat tipped Bilbo surfaced in a plume of splashes. Coughing and spluttering the water he had accidentally aloud into his mouth when he was submerged.  He made a grab for the boats hull and was about to call for his fellow companions. When a second and then a third round of splashes erupted nearby. Gamgee was the first to break the surface followed by Scattergold who both gasped and desperately trying to take in air. Both other Hobbits followed suit and swam over to the hull to help them stay afloat.</p><p>Looking around Bilbo anxiety grew as he realised that one of their company members still had not resurfaced. “ WHERE IS WORRYWORT?!!!!?”</p><p>The pair looked around frantically. Scanning the top of the water surface but then realising there was not even a speck of movement out there“ I don’t know he should of resurfaced by now!” Scattergold responded in a panicked tone.</p><p>Without waiting another second Bilbo took in a large lungful of air before diving down. Using his hands to help guide him around the upturned boat he swam to the last location he saw Worrywort fall in. The honey haired Hobbit frantically scanned the area paying more attention downwards towards the riverbed floor. Searching for any signs of movement in the dark depths. </p><p>Soon Bilbo could feel the overbearing sensation of his lung protesting and calling out for air. His attempts to locate his missing friend became more desperate as the burning increased and his diaphragm spasmed. He bit down the response to begin breathing again but in short he was running out of time. </p><p>Suddenly a shape below him caught his eye and without a moments notice Bilbo swam towards it with all his might. He reached out and grabbed a hold of what was obviously the materials of a jacket but when the Hobbit yanked he could not get the body to move. Reaching back down he then adjusted his grip underneath the individuals arms and kicked the river bed floor with his feet. This action helped Bilbo propel himself and his new load upwards towards the surface. But the extra weight weighing him down was causing him to loose his energy and the last bit of air much quicker. Even for a Hobbit Bilbo was much smaller than most other males. Especially when compared to Worrywort who was taller and at least double his body weight. </p><p>He could feel the darkness edge into his own vision as the overwhelming need to breathe became excruciating. The feeling off the daylight sun above seemed to be growing further and further away no matter how much he kicked towards it. Bilbo knew that if he gave up now himself and Worrywort would drown. But if he gave into temptation and let go he would loose his friend to the unforgiving depths. But there was no justification or doubt. Either they both made it to the surface or neither of them did.</p><p>With one final forceful push both himself and Worrywort finally broke the surface. He exhaled sharply but before the smaller Hobbit could get another efficient amount of oxygen. The weight of the other body pushed him under the water again. With the last of his little energy diminishing Bilbo made one last ditch effort to keep his larger friend above the surface. It did not take long until his exhausted body just could not take the strain any longer and his own limbs lost their strength. The grip he had on Worrywort faltered with his legs no longer having the power to keep kicking. That is when Bilbo realised his was also beginning to sink.</p><p>Feeling an overwhelming sense of panic Bilbo again tried to swim upwards. Unfortunately with the loss of sensation in his extremities he was loosing the battle fast. As it dawned on him that maybe he was not coming back home from his trip. The Hobbit could no longer control his body function and instinctively exhaled. But before he could inhale a lungful of water a hand shot out of no where and covered his mouth and nose to prevent him.</p><p>It happened so fast as an arm then wrapped around his chest and Bilbo could feel himself being dragged towards the surface. When they broke the hand instantly retreated and Bilbo could almost taste the crispness of the air as it entered his windpipe. It burned and made his lungs throb after being starved for so long. But in that moment all the Hobbit could do was cough and try to shake out the cloudiness in his waterlogged brain.</p><p>“ My God don’t ever scare me like that again, you absolute idiot.” Gamgee sputtered down at Bilbo as he paddled them both towards the shoreline.<br/>It wasn’t long until the two drenched and exhausted Hobbit touched down on the sandy bank. Both collapsed into a heavy heap trying to catch their breaths and blink away the remaining droplets of water from their eyelids.</p><p>On his back Bilbo let out a loud sounds crackled cough before rolling onto his front and shifting his bodyweight onto his elbows. From there he could make out the other two figures who were both a couple of feet away. The smaller Hobbit could feel his heart jump into his throat as he realised that the Hobbit who was laying prone and un moving was none other than Worrywort.</p><p>He felt his muscles stiffen as the feeling of panic overtook him. With a large amount of effort he choked out his words as best he could. But with his raw inflamed throat it came more out as a sorrowful croak. “ Worrywort....Is he?”</p><p>Scattergold clocked Bilbo’s pained yet desperate question. With a half smile he looked to his friend. “ It’s ok Bilbo he is fine just very waterlogged like yourself.” He then turned his gaze back down to the larger unconscious Hobbit. “ You saved his life.”</p><p>“ Yes if it wasn’t for you rushing of and pulling him back up we would of never of found him. You dived before we could react and only located you again when we saw the struggling. Regardless you are a hero Bilbo.” It was Gamgee's turn to interject from beside him. </p><p>The honey haired Hobbit could not help but blush. In his eyes he was no hero by any means. Just a person who was taught to help other in their time of need. Though he must admit he did not think his parents meant at the cost of putting himself in danger. Dire or life endangering moments were not things that came up in their conversations. Yet he was pretty sure his mother especially would of done the same and as her son. That was just the person he was. He had no regrets and if called for would most certainly do it all again without question.</p><p>“With no short amount of help from you guys. If it wasn’t for you pulling me and Worrywort out in the end we would of both drowned.” Bilbo replied still breathing heavily.</p><p>“ As flattering it may be to pass on the compliment. It was yourself who put himself in jeopardy to rescue him. We merely assisted in the last stretch of your heroic act.” </p><p>“Yet I am sure you would of done the same for me.” The smallest Hobbit gave a sheepish smile before deciding he had enough strength to finally stand. Making his way onto his feet Bilbo’s leg quickly faulted by the added weight. He winced at the sudden pain but was caught by Gamgee before he again hit the ground.</p><p>“ Woah there buddy are you ok. You feeling dizzy or something?” Gamgee held Bilbo under the arms to help support him whilst also lowered him back down into a sitting position.</p><p>By now Scattergold was hurrying over towards the duo. Worried when he saw his friends pained filled expression and then nearly fall. Once he got closer his features changed into a one of shock as his eyes fell onto his friends right leg. “ Bilbo your leg!”</p><p>Following the other Hobbits gaze down to his limb he could not help let a sharp whimper escape his mouth. To his horror there was a large gaping gash stretching from the side of his knee all the to the middle of his calf. The deep open wound freely allowing fresh blood to flow and dye his skin and the floor beneath him red. <br/>Gamgee choked down a scream when he also clocked the damaged flesh and crimson liquid. “ How the hell did we miss that?” he gasped as he moved to the other side of Bilbo. He immediately removed his petticoat from his shoulders and began to wrap the fabric around the wound to try and stem the flow of blood. By now Scattergold had arrived and using is own hands he put pressure over the injury while Gamgee tired a knot in the garment.</p><p>Bilbo winched at the action and could feel himself growing increasingly queasy. To him the biggest question was how could he not of felt that? He looked to both of his friends with water filled eyes. “ I share in your bafflement to lads because I don’t even remember how I sustained it myself. More on how I failed to notice it until now.”</p><p>“ I am guessing that maybe down to the adrenaline maybe now just worn off.” Scattergold answered.</p><p>“ You may of caught yourself on a stray nail or such when you fell in the water. But no matter what caused it we need to get you both back and seen by the doctor.” With that both Hobbits swiftly stood up and again helped Bilbo gently to his feet. Gamgee motioned to Scattergold to go help Worrywort as he had no problem picking his injured friend up into a piggyback. At first the smaller Hobbit protested but was quickly scolding into submission as it was clear they could not waste anymore time staying on the shore bank. And this was the quickest way to get back to Hobbiton safely.</p><p>Meanwhile Scattergold has successfully coaxed Worrywort from his state of unconsciousness and was helping the wobbly Hobbit stand. He wrapped an arm around their largest friends back with his arm resting onto his shoulders to help take off some of the weight. Once he was more steady and ready to move Worrywort looked up and spotted his other two companions. That was when his focus landed on Bilbo.</p><p>“ Ooh arr is Mister Bilbo alright there?”</p><p>“ Yeah just taking the weight of after saving your sorry arse from the river.” Scattergold readjusted his hold to help get a better more comfortable grip.</p><p>“ Oh right well I am truly grateful and indebted to you Mister Bilbo........I don’t supposed you managed to retrieve my prize fishing poll while you were at it?”</p><p>All the other Hobbits looked towards him in bafflement at the stupid and yet unexpected inquiry. It took a few seconds to process but Bilbo’s once shocked expression then turned into one of pure annoyance. He narrowed his focus at the idiotic Hobbit a few feet away and growled. “ Best not let go of me Gamgee because right now I will undo what I just did and kill him.”</p><p>Even despite his friends threat and the viciousness in his voice Gamgee could not help but chuckle at the situation. But not leaving anything to chance he still tightened his grip on the smaller being just to be sure. “ Let’s get moving shall we.”</p><p>The trek back to the village took longer than expected as by the time they arrived the sun was setting on the horizon. Least to say the doctor was not to impressed when after a long day, four trouble making adolescents arrived at his front doorstep.</p><p>It was well known in Hobbiton that this particular group had a knack for getting themselves into all kinds of scrapes and mischief. But even after completing a twelve hour shift there were no other qualified people to help. So though tempting turning them away was not an option. </p><p>In all honesty Bilbo did not know what was worse. The roughness of the doctor cleaning and restitching his damaged leg. Or the dread he felt when Scattergold was sent away to inform and retrieve his parents. He could feel himself tense as the loud crash of the door brought everyone’s attention to the entrance way. Then seconds later  the sound of echoing shouts of his mother demanding to know where her child was. </p><p>He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as the commotion continued to get louder. Then as if time was speeding up the female Hobbit ran into the room with her arms outstretched. To his surprise instead of a scolding he was expecting. He was instead enveloped into a tight bear crunching hug. With loving repeated kisses all over his head and face. </p><p>“ BILBO DON’T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME. YOU SILLY LITTLE BOY.” </p><p>The younger Hobbit could tell his mother was crying as the words she spoke came out in choked sobs. He could also feel the fresh hot tears landing on top of his head as she nestled her face into his hair. Moment later his father finally arrived and just like before made his way over and collected his only child into his arms. They stayed that way until Bilbo was given the all clear to go home. But only on the promise he would rest up and take the medicine the doctor had prescribed him.</p><p>Despite doing everything right the poor young Hobbit unfortunately still developed a fever from the infections his body had obtained. It was clear to the doctor that even with the treatment given there was still a prolonged gap between the incident and arriving at his practice. His body did not just have to deal with the leg trauma but also the near drowning. Which all in all had taken it’s toll on the adolescent. It was just going to take a longer time to heal and a more aggressive treatment process to fight of both rounds of infections.</p><p>Still Bilbo was young, fighting fit with a stronger immune system. It took a few more weeks than initially expected but in the end his recovery came. The small honey haired Baggins was back on his feet and ready to take on the world again.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his current reality Bilbo contemplate. It did not occur to him up until now just how much he was missing the Shire. Also remember that no matter how much they could be a pain in his arse. By dragging him into a lot of questionable predicaments he did still miss his friends back home. </p><p>And his parents!!! </p><p>It was these times looking back over his life that the pain still felt incredibly raw. He longed for his father’s words of wisdom and for his mothers undying affection. Yearning for both for their unconditional love. No amount of time could end the dark void that was left in his heart when he lost them. And even though as he got older and did his best to move on. Deep down Bilbo was still that young broken Hobbit he was when he received the news on both their passing’s. </p><p>All he could wish for now is that they were proud of him.  Truth be told going on this quest up until now was one of the best decisions he had ever made. It gave him purpose again to keep on living and best of all. He had made lifelong friends along the way. If he could go back he would not in anyway change his mind on leaving with Gandalf and the Dwarves. All he regretted right now was allowing himself to end up in this situation.  </p><p>“ Are you ok there? Having a day dream or something?”<br/>Bilbo instantly turned his head towards the new individual. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not realise Hildegard had returned. By the door she was now staring at him with a bemused look on her face. “ You could say that.”</p><p>“Anything interesting?”</p><p>The Halfling shook his head and focused down towards his tired up wrists. “ Not really unless you find contemplating different species of fish fascinating?”</p><p>The large girl let out a loud chuckle before making her way over to him. “ No I think I will give that one a pass.” She then placed down the objects she had been carrying onto the bed.</p><p>Initially Bilbo did not pay much mind to what the objects were. But on closer inspection a twinge of anxious ness started to creep through him. He did not like the look of these metal devices. “ May I ask what they are then?” He let slip. Though in the back of his mind he honestly didn’t want to know the answer.</p><p>“ Something to make binding you a lot less of a hassle.” Hildegard answered. “ I am also going to assume your foot has been successfully reset.” She gestured down to the large black scarf that was wrapped tightly around his foot. She sat there with a sway of confusion. Wondering why the unusual decision was taken to secure it with that particular garment. </p><p>The smaller being followed the large girls gaze down to the appendage in question. “ Yes well all I can say is Alfred’s list of reason to keep on hating me keeps on growing.”</p><p>Hildegard couldn’t help but shake her head in amusement. Her Hobbit was now wearing her fathers assistants scarf like a boot. Very random but no less funny. “ Well that answers the question as to why Alfred looked even more vexed than usual. He seriously did not look happy when I saw him escorted Braga out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thought it would be nice to go back to Bilbo’s younger days in the Shire. I also wanted to write a bit about Bilbo’s group of friends and their misadventures. Sort of like a Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin friendship group but it being Bilbo’s.<br/>I hope it is ok :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool so the next chapter is here :D</p><p>Bit more time with Bofur and his demon. But soon shit is gonna hit the fan. I hope you like it :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bofur could not take the constant bickering any longer. From the moment he had awoken and had entered the main living area of their temporary accommodation. He could hear the arguing even from the corridor he walked down. But the continuous disagreements got even louder the moment his feet first set foot into the main living area.</p><p>At first no one paid him any mind as it seemed the heated discussion just continued to increase in volume. It was obvious that the next stretch of their journey was still in jeopardy. As his Company still struggled to come up with a contingency. None of them wanting to back down from their own plans they had each formulated in their heads. Yet also not wanting to listen to each others objections. Deciding he did not want to involve himself the hat wearing Dwarf made his turn to leave. Managing to get one foot back out of the door before a voice called out from behind him.</p><p>“Hey Bofur how are you feeling today?” Kili strode over to him. There was a little bit of apprehension but yet he still wore a thoughtful smile.</p><p>“ Still spent if I am being completely truthful.” It was no lie. The extra sleep still had not done anything to ease the throbbing pressure in his skull. Though to the hat wearing Dwarfs somewhat amazement he had somehow managed to nearly sleep the whole day away. His brother and cousin had come into check on him and get him to eat. But were soon shunned back out the door again when the effort to get out off bed or stomach anything just seemed to impossible. Bofur couldn’t work out if he was just becoming sick with something and the exhaustion was a by product. Or if this was what depression truly felt like.</p><p>He turned towards the young dwarf prince “ Listen what happened last night I want to express my deepest apology. Truth be told I am just not been myself recently.”</p><p>“ Honestly I don’t think any of us have.” He motioned to the other still arguing Dwarves in the room. The sorrow of their predicament and lack of solidarity was also getting to the young prince. He let out a long sigh before addressing his hat wearing friend again.</p><p>“ Still I am glad to see you are up. Why don’t you come and grab some food before Bombur eats it all. Master Bard was gracious enough to bring some early.”</p><p>“ Thanks but no thanks I think I am just going to slip away and take some time out.” Bofur resorted back with a half smile. </p><p>“ But you haven’t eaten in like the past two day Bofur. You need to eat or you are going to make yourself sick.” Kili could not help but raise the concerned tone in his voice. </p><p>“ Listen kid I don’t need a babysitter. All I need is some space and a little air. </p><p>“ I am just worried about you that’s all.” Truth be known he was still extremely concerned for his companion the way he was still obviously neglecting himself.</p><p>Bofur could not help but feel a pang of guilt strike through him. He could tell that his actions were greatly affecting his young friend. But he got enough smothering from his blood relation to the point of annoyance. </p><p>“ Honestly don’t be I will be fine. All I need is some time to myself to clear my head and with everything that is going on. You do not need the added stress of looking out for my wellbeing.” Without another word he strode past the other Dwarf and exited through the main door.</p><p>For a few moments Kili stood in silent as he scanned the wooden structure. He could feel his heart clench and slightly shatter as he was finding it harder to suppress his emotional angst. He hated feeling so useless not knowing how best to help his friend in his time off need. Just watching his personality shift into something he had never seen before was also beginning to tear him apart.</p><p>“ Still in the same mood I take it?”</p><p>The youngest prince did not notice or pay mind to his older brother taking his place beside him.“ Not as such, he seems a bit more chilled and placid. But still he is worrying me.”</p><p>Fili looked at him with a solemn gaze “How such?”<br/>“ The fact is seems to not want to interact, or the fact he is not taking care of himself or his health. Truth be told if he carries on this way he will surely collapse.” Kili took a long drawn out breath in frustration. But then his eyebrow narrowed before contemplating for a few moments. “ I think we should follow him.”</p><p>The eldest Dwarf prince huffed and shook his head. It was not a lie that he was also beginning to worry about their comrade. Bilbo’s demise had come to a shock for all of them though Bofur was taking it immensely more harsh. But he also did not feel comfortable stalking him when it was clear the Dwarf needed time for himself. “Best to leave him be Kili there isn’t much you can do. This is an inner battle Bofur must face on his own. And if alone time is what he wants. You must respect his wishes.</p><p>“ But he hasn’t eaten or drank properly in at least 2 days. I can’t just sit and watch this going on not when he is our friend. Besides all I am saying is someone should keep an eye on him to make sure he returns safely.” Kili's voice came out more as a desperate plea which did not go unnoticed.</p><p>It was not a tone Fili had heard in years. The undeniable imploring of his brother asking for his help. Not since they were children had he again heard that pinch escape Kili's lips. Yet he also knew what he was saying and technically it was the right thing to do, given Bodur's fragile state of mind. Even if he still rejected his brother's request the Dwarf’s stubbornness would just result in him going without him. Which was not an option in anyway. As siblings they always stick together and that was not about to change now.</p><p>“ Your care for others speaks no bounds brother.  Alright I will come with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was like he was walking in a unconscious daydream as Bofur obliviously walked around the docks with no clear idea were he was going. Though he did not care.</p><p>Just these quiet moments alone with his own thoughts and company was what he truly needed to help clear his head. Feeling the dawn crisp air hitting his face and enter his lungs gave the Dwarf a small sense of satisfaction. Though Lake Towns air was by no means clean and fresh. It felt like heaven compared to being cooped up inside continuously. Constantly being hit by the sent of musky wet wood of the complexes they had all been residing in for the past couple of days. Just something about the outside breeze wherever it may be felt like absolute bliss. And helped to bring back a sense of karma and clarity to his mind.</p><p>Bofur could easily just keep walking. Walk until he was far away from this place and somewhere he could maybe restore his peace. But in his heart he knew he could not just abandon his Company. Especially not his brother, cousin, friends and most importantly his king. Not when they had come so far and been through so much together.  They were so close to their destinies that it would be a travesty just to give into his emotions and walk away. He was also indebted to Bilbo to complete their mission in his honour and make him proud. </p><p>The hat wearing Dwarf slowed his pace to a stop and looked over his shoulder. It was settled he may of not been able to save their Hobbit but he was not going to abandon his Company so selfishly. </p><p>He took a deep heavy breath and began to make his way back. But after taking a few steps Bofur was unprepared for the almighty force that collided with his spine and sent him barreling across the ground. Though in a daze the hat wearing Dwarf was able to catch himself before falling of the walkway and completely into the lake. He clung onto the slippery surface with all his might and began to pull his feet out of the the unforgiving bitter water. Suddenly a large pale hand came down and groped him by the back of the neck. Before he could respond the Dwarf was then roughly lifted up and flung to the other side of the walkway, impacting a stacked pile of fishing crates as he landed. </p><p>It took a moment for the world around the dwarf to stop spinning as the feeling of vertigo overtook his senses. He could not help but let a moan of discomfort escape his mouth as he tried to untangle himself from under the wreckage. Though with every small movement it caused his now bruised muscles to twinge in protest at the sudden assault. </p><p>“ Well well what do we have here? Looks like we have found one of the little dwarf rodents wondering around all by himself.”</p><p>The new sinister voice broke through the sounds of Bofur’s pained hisses and shifting wood fragments. In that moment he for the first time opened his eyes and took in the imposing figure above him. It took a few seconds for his vision to adjust. But before long the blurred shape soon morphed to reveal the individuals true identity. In that moment the hat wearing Dwarf could feel the colour drain from his face and his blood literally turn to ice in his very veins. Of all the moments that he knew he would encounter their pursuers again. But the horror and realisation hit him like a Trolls fist to the gut, he was alone and utterly defenceless. Sucking up and suppressing any sign of weakness and intimidation he responded.</p><p>“ What can’t a guy take an early evening walk alone without being harassed?” Bofur had finally steadied himself into a sitting position and glared up at the large orc defiantly.</p><p>Not changing his loathsome expression. Bolg's menacing gaze seemed to pierce into the dwarf's very soul “ Not at all in fact it makes my life a lot more easy now I have one of Oakenshield’s members at my mercy. So tell me were are the rest of your companions hiding?” </p><p>“ Oh yeah like I am going to tell the ugly brigade anything. Go to hell.”</p><p>Without warning the pale orc shot out his hand and grappled the front the dwarf's tunic in an iron grip. There was a collection of growls and chuckles from the other member of the orc pack as he was then lift into the air and was now dangling a few feet of the ground. Bofur instinctively fought and kicked out against the violent action as his face was brought up to eye level with the monster who gripped him.</p><p> “If you do not I will make your end a slow and unnaturally painful. Truthfully I have always wondered what a Dwarfs heart or intestines look like on the outside. Should we find out?”</p><p>“ Yes break every sinking bone in his body and then pulverise him until his organs turn to mush.” One of the other orc’s interjected as he stepped closer. Every word dripping with malice. </p><p>Just then another one of Bolg's underlings also came forward, licking his lips as he eyed up the smaller being. “ No we have not eaten for days. We should just ripe of his arms and legs and feast on them in front of him. He doesn’t need those to talk.”</p><p>By this point Bofur could not help but gulp down the growing lump that was beginning to clog his throat. He was beyond certain that these were not empty threats and at any moment this pack would indeed follow through and rip him apart. But for now he had to reassure himself that if they wanted him dead they first wanted information. Which was not something he was going to supple them with no matter how much pain he knew he was about to endure.</p><p>Bolg gave a bemused sneer before again engaging with his captive. “ As you can see the boys here are hungry and screaming out for Dwarf blood. If you do not tell me what I need to know. I can easily oblige them.” </p><p>“ And give up your only bargaining chip, I still don’t think so. I’m sorry but I must of given you more credit on brain power than what you deserved. So my answer is still the same. Fuck off and go crawl back into the Fellbeast's arse you were shit out off.” Using all his might and willpower Bofur then spit a large mouthful of saliva at the Orcs face.</p><p>The action caused the larger figure to howl and reel back in disgust. He wiped the substance from his face and then threw the Dwarf harshly to the floor. In that moment Bofur could feel the side of his face and forehead bounce of the hard surface with an almighty crack. With pain immediately erupting through his nose and into his right eye socket. He did not have time to clear the stars bouncing around in his vision as a huge foot was then forcefully planted on his upper back. Pushing him even harder into the walkway and suppressing his diaphragm.</p><p>“ You miserable little rat. Do you really want to test my patients or legitimately?” Bolg's tone dripped with hate as he applied more pressure.</p><p>The hat wearing Dwarf could feel the bones of his ribs begin to crunch and buckle under the added weight. Squeezing even more tightly against his protesting lungs as they struggled to take in air. “ That depends? Do I get bonus prize for calling out your bullshit?” he wheezed out.</p><p>There was a few seconds of eerie silence before the foot shifted slightly to the left. Then without warning the heel was then slammed down onto of Bofur’s shoulder. A loud crack echoed out followed by the quick blaring scream as the smaller being crying out anguish. Around him he could hear the disturbing cackling of his captors who were enjoying his scene of torture. </p><p>“ No just a more drawn out excruciating death.” <br/>Bolg retracted his foot but then immediately kicked the defenceless dwarf onto his back. Earning another distressed gasp as he landed. The orc then proceeded to lean over his captive and take in his pained filled features with satisfaction. He studied the creature immensely until his focus peaked at the steady flow of fresh red liquid on his right temple and cheek. </p><p>He took in the beautiful sight that filled his never ending thirst for blood. Then reached down with his hand and slid his finger through it with overpowering intoxication. Bringing  his fingering back up he took the time to inspect the dripping substance before licking it off.</p><p>“ I must say you have a perfect balance, not to sweet or to much copper. At least we definitely now know than when we are done with you. The meat that you will be providing us with will be delicious.”</p><p>That last statement made Bofur’s eyes go wide. Just hearing that threat leave Bolg's mouth sent chills to radiate down his spine. As the gravity of his dire situation grew in intensity. There was no doubt in his mind what the outcome of his fate will inevitably be. But he was not going to betray his Company as a means to maybe lesson his suffering. </p><p>“ Go fuck yourselves.”</p><p>Something inside the pale orc finally snapped as it’s lightening fast reflexes again came fourth and snatched up the smaller being by the throat. <br/>The hat wearing Dwarf clawed at his tormentors wrist as he felt it’s nails dig deeper into his skin. His feet then left the ground and the pressure on his windpipe intensified as the large hand fully encased is neck. Bofur’s strangled chokes sounded out as he tried with all his might to capture the air his lungs were being deprived off. Each desperate kick or scratch only resulted in the grip to become stronger while soon enough his thrashing grew weaker. Black spots began to appear in his vision while the asphyxiation caused the light-headedness to set in. Despite the pain in his chest and the sound of his heart pulsating in his ears. Bofur could feel his limbs grow heavy as his blood retracted from his extremities and pump to his vital organs. As his oxygen starved brain tried to keep him alive. But he was running out of time if not already.</p><p>Bolg and his minions all smirked in satisfaction as they watched the once struggling dwarf's close his petrified eyes and go slack. He had finally succumb to the strangulation and loss consciousness. But the leading Orc was not done with their captive just yet. Lessening his grip he watched to make sure the Dwarf was still breathing before turning to the pack member nearest to him.</p><p>“ Tie him up. We will be keeping Oakenshield’s little companion for now as it will only be a matter off time before the rest come looking for him.” He held out the unresponsive Dwarf to his minion. Without question he obliged and took a hold of the smaller creatures ankle. And soon enough the smaller figure was dangling upside and completely unaware of the Orc packs next plan of action. </p><p>“ Though even if they don’t I am sure the pain of their friends anguished filled screams will draw them out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why do I hurt the people I love!!!!!! XD<br/>Please don’t hate me but decided to leave on a cliffhanger as it is all about to go down in Lake Town.<br/>Anyway again I hope you liked it. I tried to bring back a part of Bofur's sarcastic side because I was missing it lol :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Took a while but here it is, the next chapter.</p><p> </p><p>“ He could not of got that far ahead of us?” The younger dwarf prince could feel himself growing more frustrated as he desperately scanned every area on their route. But still to no avail could he spot the familiar shape or silhouette of a dwarf wondering.</p><p>Tracking their comrade was being made increasingly more difficult as the light of the setting sun began to dip below the structure of towns buildings. Making navigating the vast unfamiliar alley and walkways more of a challenged. The streets seemed as if they were all but abandoned. With the only signs of life coming from a few locals they had passed along the way.</p><p>“ Well you have to remember Bofur is quite fast on his feet. Or maybe he just went the other way?.” Fili replied as he tried to keep up with his brothers sporadic pace. While also surveying each alleyway they passed.</p><p>“ But I swear when I watched him leave his shadow in the window went left towards town.”</p><p>“ He could of taken any number of alleyways you know Kili, maybe we should just head back. It is getting dark and he may have already returned.”</p><p>Kili was about to turn down another unlit pathway but his brothers statement made him stop in his tracks. He placed his palm on the side of the wall and turned his head to look at the other Dwarf over his shoulder. “ No. If you want that’s fine but I am staying out until I find him.”</p><p>Fili shook his head and l gave a small smile. “ And loose you in Lake town also, I do not think so. We will give it another hour but if we have not found him by then we go back...Deal?”</p><p>The younger sibling was about to answer when he heard a loud blood curdling scream. They looked at each other and without haste ran towards to source of the noise. They barged down an alleyway as they could hear voices getting louder on approach. Kili was about to round the corner but was immediately pulled back and pushed into the wall by his brother.</p><p>“ Hang on we cannot be hasty we do not know who is around there.” Kili was about to respond when they heard an all to familiar voice speak out.</p><p>“ Tie him up. We will be keeping Oakenshield’s little companion for now as it will only be a matter off time before the rest come looking for him.”</p><p>Both brother’s eyes doubled in size , watching each other as the colour drained from their faces instantaneously. Gulping down the their increasing eruption of fear they slowly peeked around the corner. From there they both witnessed Bofur unresponsive body being held up by his throat and passed between two large individuals. Narrowing their eyes as their friend was roughly taken by his ankle and gripped upside down.</p><p>In that moment Kili could not hold back the pure rage that coursed through him. He was about to take out his bow but was quickly stopped by Fili.</p><p>“ Don’t be an idiot they outnumber us.”</p><p>“ But they have Bofur.” Kili’s pleading gaze boar into his older brother.</p><p>“I know that it just we can’t....”</p><p>He was straight away cut of by Bolg speaking out again.</p><p>“ Though even if they don’t I am sure the pain of their friends anguished filled screams will draw them out.”</p><p>That last revelation hit both Dwarves hard as the gravity of the situation now became even dire. Bofur was now not just in the hands of their enemy. But was going to be used as leverage to capture the rest of the Company. Growling the younger prince began to fidget in frustration and pace back and fourth at how helpless he felt.</p><p>“ They are going to kill him. We can not just sit here and watch as they make of with our friend.”</p><p>Fili thought for a few seconds before looking around the corner again. He watched as the Orc pack member followed his orders and reached for some rope that he was carrying. The older prince took a sharp intake of air as the it placed their comrade down onto the ground and proceeded to tie up his arms and legs. Then with a stern gaze he stepped back to the safety of the alleyway and looked back at his brother.</p><p>“ Ok I have a plan I will distract them while you get Bofur out of here.”</p><p>“Are you crazy I can’t allow you to take on Bolg and his Orc army alone.”</p><p>Fili's switched to a more assertive tone “ We don’t have a choice besides who said I was going to take them on face to face.”</p><p> Despite his voice dripping with more authority Kili still l did not look convinced.</p><p>“ Get him back to the house so you can also bring reinforcements.” With another quick glance towards the Orcs and having his plan of action settled in his mind. Fili took his turn to leave but did not make it a few steps when a hand reached out and pulled hard at his arm sleeve. The Dwarf prince gave a quick glance down before his eyes made contact with his younger brothers. He could see the twinkle of fear and apprehension within them as the situation they were in dawned on him.</p><p>“Please stay safe and don’t do anything stupid.” Kili could not hold back the shaking tone in his voice. To which Fili gave his sibling a half smile and gentle pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“ Do not fear, I will not allow myself to be caught. Just get Bofur to safety.” He waited for his brother to respond to his request with a sheepish nod. Before pulling his arm away from the grip.</p><p>“ Just wait here and stay hidden until you hear the signal.”</p><p>“ And how will I know what the signal is?”</p><p>“ Oh you will know when you see it.” With a wink Fili let out a devious smile before turning and bolting back down the alleyway. Leaving Kili alone to digest what his older brother just said. Although he did not know what his sibling was planning he trusted him to no end. But it was all down to the fact if he trusted himself not to do anything stupid in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sprinting out the dimly lit passageway Fili took a hard right towards the location he and his brother first heard Bofur’s screams. If his memory serves him right he remembered passing a crate full of crab shells. Though useless when taking on a hoard of Orcs he just needed something to use as a distraction. A direct one on one assault was out of the question as he was ridiculously outnumbered and would easily be subdued. Being stealthy and quick on his feet was the only option he had right now.</p><p>When he finally arrived back Fili hastily scanned through the wooden containers in question. Letting out a small cheer when his assumption was correct. He quickly undid the lid and scooped out a handful of shells and placed them into his pockets. He then went back in to take a few more handfuls until the pouches were full.</p><p>Satisfied he had more than enough the blonde dwarf then ran back in the direct which he came. He bypassed the alley he hoped his brother was still situated down and went to work climbing the building that he knew the Orcs were directly stationed in front off. All he could hope now was they were still there and his brother did not do anything brash while he was gone. Fili did his best to try and push down the increasing feeling of anxiety as he scaled the wall and reached the top of the roof. Pulling himself up he then quietly made his way towards the other end of the structure. </p><p>He held his breath as he slowly peered over the edge to find to his relief Bolg and his minions were still there. But there was no time to relax as his eyes quickly fell onto Bofur. A deep pit of fear settled in his stomach as he now had a better view of his fellow company member. From his vantage point he could make out the other dwarfs unresponsive features as bright red blood trickled down and stained his pale face. </p><p>“ Oh Bofur what have you gotten yourself into?” Fili could not help but murmur to himself.</p><p>Not wasting another single second he reached down into his filled out pockets and grabbed a handful of the shells. He closed his eyes for a few seconds while taking a few steady deep breaths before bracing himself. The prince looked down again to see the Orcs were about to embark which was the queue to ready himself.</p><p>All he could hope for now was that this ultimately stupid plan worked. That Bofur and Kili got out of this safely and he personally got out of this alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minutes felt like hours as Kili sat tight and waited for his brother so called signal. He could feel his muscles grow extensively more tight as his nervousness threatened to consume him. He tried to control his shaking hands and just focus on the here and now. Listening to the voices and commotion of the Orcs with intensity. Whilst also preparing himself to jump into action when the opportunity arose. </p><p>Though the Dwarf prince could not help looking around the corner just to make sure the Orcs were not preparing to leave. The dreaded thought that they may make their departure before his brother returned. Made his gut knot in pure fear. If this was the scenario there was no way he could just stay put and helplessly watch as Bofur is taken. To be more than likely brutally tortured and killed. Fili's instructions or not he will fight to get his friend back even if he has to bait the Orcs away himself.</p><p>Kili was suddenly ripped from his train of thought when he heard the distinctive language of Black speech being spoken. He again peered around the corner and felt his stomach drop as it was obvious the Orcs were indeed ready to move out. </p><p>Time was up and this was it.</p><p>The youngest prince pushed his back fully against the wall for support. Staring forward as he took in long steady breaths to help calm his shattering nerves and prepare himself for what he was about to do. He slowly took an arrow from his quiver and loaded it into his bow. Time turned into a crawl with the only sound and sensation coming from his ever increasing heart beat. Nothing in this moment mattered apart from getting his comrade back. Taking one last deep intake of air Kili gripped his weapon even tighter and readied himself to fire the deadly projectile at his enemies.</p><p>Suddenly angered grows echoed out and found their way into Kili's ears. Looking to see what was going on the Dwarfs mouth dropped in somewhat disbelief. ‘ Please tell me this isn’t the plan?’</p><p>From his hiding place was the sight of 7ft pale orcs being pelted with what looked like small round objects. The scene was one of surrealism but yet in a weird way was somewhat amusing. Despite this it seemed to be taking the desired effect as there was an almighty roar from Bolg than shouts of instructions. The Orc pack immediately began scaling the wall of the build from which the source of the projectiles where coming from. A mixture of relief and dread wrestled with Kili's emotions as he could now get to Bofur. Who had luckily been left unattended on the ground. But still the worry of his brother was now being pursued instead, injected fear into his core. He had to act fast.</p><p>Not waiting another second the prince rounded the corner and bolted straight to Bofur’s side. He could not help but wince at the sight of his friend now he was closer and could take stock of his condition. Blood oozed freely down the side of his face and painted his hat and the floor red.</p><p> Remembering the situation he witnessed earlier Kili ran his fingers down the other dwarfs neck and gently pulled back the tunic. His eyes went wide in pure shock at the sight which greeted him. A thick bruise had already began to form, turning his whole throat an ugly shades of dark blues and purples. With no patch of Bofur’s normal skin tone left. Pure terror was replaced with anger after Kili quickly checked for a pulse on his friends neck. Which to his relief there was one along with a steady rise and fall of his chest.</p><p>The Dwarf did not know if there were more hidden injuries but what he did know was that they couldn’t stay there much longer. His unresponsive comrade needed immediate medical attention and his brother needed back up. He began to undo the knots on the ropes that bound his friends hands and feet together. Then with slight hesitation he went to work rousing his hat wearing friend.</p><p>“ Bofur.....Bofur come on buddy you need to wake up.” Kili gently shook and patted the other dwarf's uninjured cheek. His stress levels began to increase when at first his efforts seemed to not have any effect. But soon a small pained grown eased the young prince's anxiety and watched as the other individuals brows scrunched up in discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Pain was the first thing that struck Bofur as his senses began returning to him. Followed by the distressing feeling off suffocating as breathing even a small amount of air seemed difficult. Yet as darkness retreated and reality seemed to reemerged behind his closed eyelids. The heaviness he earlier felt around his neck which earlier was squeezing the very light force out of him. Had seemed to of mercifully lessened.</p><p>Using nearly all of his depleting strength Bofur hesitantly began to opened his eyes. Dreading to what he may see when his vision adjusted to the world around him. Yet there was no doubt awake or unconscious his captors will still hurt him so even if he chose to play comatose there was honestly nothing to gain.</p><p>His eyelashes fluttered and yet even despite the fading light of dusk. The rays of the setting sun still sent an electric shock sensation. That felt as if needle were piercing his eyes and striking the middle of his brain. Shapes slowly shifted into somewhat recognisable objects. It took a few more moments but soon a person who he did not expect to see also morphed into focus.</p><p>“ Kili?” Bofur voice came out as a horsed murmur.</p><p>“ Hey buddy yes it's me. So glad you are back with us.” The princes had a look of pure relief on his face. That the other dwarf could not help but mirror.</p><p>“ So am I. Never thought I would be so glad to see one of the spawn of Satan twins, what happened?”</p><p>Kili smiling expression quickly turned into a serious frown as it then dawned on him they were both still in danger. Taking a moment he looked around their surroundings before answering.</p><p>“ Me and Fili followed and saw you being strangled and about to be taken by the Orcs. Fili is acting as a distraction but we can’t stay here. We need to get you back and regroup with the others. Do you think you can walk?”</p><p>“ I think so.” With help from the youngster the hat wearing Dwarf slowly shifted his weight to get himself sitting up. He immediately stopped with a hiss when a white hot wave of pain shot through his shoulder and radiated down his arm. A look of panic also made Kili instantly stop in his tracks and glance down at Bofur.</p><p>“ What’s wrong?”</p><p>Still wincing the other Dwarf was taking in large puffs of air through his gritted teeth. “ My shoulder. Think the bastards broke it.”</p><p>Concerned and now in even more of a panicked state Kili quickly dropped his arms away from underneath Bofur’s. And instead went on to gripping him around his mid section. They had already spent to long here and needed to get out of the area. Arching his back he was about to put all his weight into the hoist when two mysterious shadows began to appear in front of them.</p><p>“ Well isn’t this a fine treat.” </p><p>Stopping dead in their track both Dwarves turned towards the source of the sinister voice. As soon as they laid eyes upon the new individuals. Every fibre of their beings felt as if they were about to burst from sheer terror.</p><p>“ We leave our catch for not even two minutes and it multiplied.” One of a pair of Orcs chuckled as he lightly punched the end of his war hammer into his palm.</p><p>The slightly smaller Orc snorted in delight as he to observed the two dwarves “ Indeed master Bolg will be impressed now we have obtained two Dwarf rats. One more to add to the meat pile.”</p><p>Though deep down terrified. Kili in an act of boldness rose up and placed himself in front of Bofur to act as a barrier. “ You have obtained nothing Orc filth.”</p><p>The larger Orc arched his brow in amusement. “ This one has spunk too. Oh I am going to enjoy beating that defiance out of you.” He took a threatening step forward and gave a quick glance down at Bofur. Before again meeting the other dwarf’s gaze again.</p><p>“ Maybe we can convince Bolg to let us keep you alive longer. And than make you watch as we tear your friend apart limb by limb. His end fate has already been decided.”</p><p>Kili desperately wanted to reach round and retrieve his weapon. But given the situation they were both in he knew that by the time he did. The Orcs would be right on top of them. He could not risk his friends safety at any cost especially when he is injured and clearly has no way to defend himself. All he could hope was if he followed his brothers suit and distracted them away. Maybe Bofur could make a run for it. </p><p>“ You are wrong there scum. I will put an arrow between both your eyes before you even get a chance to lay hands on us.”</p><p>“ Shall we put that to the test? Because right now it is you and a lame Dwarf verses the two of us. Do you really believe the chances are on your side.” The larger individual encroached even more with a few more step. With his accomplice following close behind.</p><p>“ I will fight until there is nothing left in me. I will not let you lay one disgusting finger on my friend, you hear me.” The younger Dwarf spat back.</p><p>“ Oh you sad little Dwarf, do not make promises you cannot keep. You and that other miserable creature belong to us and our Master now.</p><p>“ And I promise to piss on your dirty rotting corpses after I remove both your heads.”</p><p>It all happened in a matter of seconds. With an humongous roar both Orcs charged at the pair. As expected Kili did not have the chance to retrieve his bow and set an arrow as a hammer came barrelling down towards him. </p><p>The prince dived out of the way just in time and sidestepped as again the weapon was swung in his direction. Avoiding being pummeled by the hammer was hard enough but soon and another weapon was being flung his way in the shape of a large dagger. With both sets of Orc now on the attack Kili used all his years if training just to dodge the onslaught yet he knew he could not keep this up forever. He hoped eventually his opponents will tire before he does. Then he could use the opportunity to retrieve his weapon and end this. Although right now his main goal was to draw them away. Which Kili was finding nearly impossible to do due his exit constantly being blocked by one of the Orcs. All he could do for now was wait for was a window.</p><p> </p><p>The injured dwarf could feel his blood pressure rising as he looked on at the fight happening directly in front of him. His every instinct screamed at him to jump in and intervene. With the voice inside his head telling him he could not just sit there and watch Kili take on these monster by himself.</p><p>Despite the pain and several attempts Bofur made it into his feet a desperately scanned his immediate area. Spotting anything that may be useful, when finally his eyes found what looked like shells. He quickly picked them up and began throwing them at one of their enemies. It didn’t take long as the larger Orc with the war hammer came charging towards him. Bofur had a split second to move his quick feet to evaded the attack. As the adrenaline finally took hold and coursed through his veins. All he could do right now is try and keep this Orc busy until Kili had deposed of his opponent. </p><p> </p><p>With the smaller Orc hot on his heels Kili could tell it was finally beginning to tire. Sailing out of the way of another dagger strike he jumped on top of a wooden crate stack and used the opportunity to take out one of his arrows from his quiver. When he reached the top the Orc began punching the wooden boxes and topple the structure over. To which the Dwarf prince launched himself into a high somersault and land a few feet away. Taking the new opportunity he then grabbed his bow and loaded the arrow. </p><p>His enemy only managed to charge a little after half way before he released the deadly projectile at the advancing threat. It dug deep into the Orcs chest and puncturing his heart. It made a few disturbing gurgles as it’s black blood flowed freely out of the entrance wound. With a few more final wails the Orc finally came crashing down dead at Kili's feet. The Dwarf stared down for a few moments but it soon dawned on him that he was originally fighting two Orcs.</p><p>Straight away he looks around and to his horror saw Bofur dodging his attackers weapon. It was all but clear that he was becoming slower and slower as the extreme strain was taking it’s toll on his body. Kili then screamed out and bolted forward as he then witnessed his friend laying dazed on the ground. A hard hit from the Orcs leg managed to make contact with Bofur’s side and send him viciously kicked to the ground. </p><p>Focusing directly at his target Kili took out an arrow and quickly loaded into his bow while watching as the larger figure drew up his hammer above Bofur. He took a stance and levelled up the shot as best he could before releasing and letting it fly. The tip met it’s mark and embedded itself into the Orcs back. The figure let out a scream of pain but did not go down. Instead with a growl he turned to his attacker and lunged forward at speed. The prince did not have a chance to reload another arrow as the Orc’s hammer swung at his head. The Dwarf just managed to duck out of the way but was met with a hard backhand that sent his flying into the pile of wooden crates he scaled earlier. All Kili could see was stars as the large silhouette of the beast approached. He was about to move when a large foot planted itself on to his abdomen, forcing the air out of his lungs. Feeling the pressure intensify the prince let out a loud grunt as his ribs began to buckle under the assault. Staring up in defiance he could see metal of the hammer catch some of the suns raise as the light bounced of it’s edges. The Orc lifted it over it’s own head ready to bring it down with force and deliver the finishing blow.</p><p>Suddenly Kili was released from the hold as something leapt onto his attackers back. An eardrum piercing roar rang out as the Orc then dropped his weapon and tried in vain to dislodge the smaller figure. He kept reaching behind his back to try making a grab for him but to no avail. Time then seemed to speed up as he saw a knife was then forcefully plunged into his enemies neck. </p><p>Haunted bellowing echoed out as blood escaped the beasts mouth and spluttered all those around it. As to be expected the larger enemy also fell to the floor but this time unfortunately, with Kili’s savour taking the fall force of the impact.</p><p>Without a second thought the prince ran to his comrades aid and with all the strength he could muster rolled the Orcs body off his friend. Underneath Bofur laid prone and unresponsive.</p><p>“ Bofur Bofur wake up. Please don’t do this to me now.” The younger Dwarf pleaded. With everything that just happened this idiot could not be taken out just like that. But to his relief his friend let out a groan followed by strained coughs in discomfort. </p><p>“ Don’t worry kid I’m still with yah.”</p><p>Kili let out a loud puff of air in relief as he again went to work helping his friend gently sit up. This time remembering to avoid touching his injured shoulder. “ You had me worried there for a second bud.”</p><p>The hat wearing Dwarf chucked. “ Occupational hazard laddie. I couldn’t just sit back and watch you loose that pretty head of yours. Your uncle, brother and especially your mother would have my guts for garter.”</p><p>The younger Dwarf could not help but match his friends new found cheerfulness. Though an unexpected reaction with everything that just went down. It was a typical old Bofur reaction and something that Kili desperately missed.</p><p>“ Your an idiot but I would have you any other way.”</p><p>“ My prince are you hitting on me? Because I usually request an invitation to dinner first.” Bofur gave the other Dwarf a flirtatious eyebrow raise and pout. Which inevitably earned another chuckle and a soft clap on his good shoulder.</p><p>“ It’s good to have you back Bofur.”</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden without warning a large hand shot out and grappled the hat wearing Dwarf by leg and hoisted him into the air. Bofur wailed out in a mixture of surprise and pain as he was again held upside down. At the same time Kili who for a second froze quickly regained his senses and made a despite grab for his friend. He was about to attack the still living Orc but instantly stopped when the larger individual shuffled a few steps backwards and took out one of his daggers. <br/>“ Surrender now Dwarf or I will gut your friend like a fish.” Malice and anger dripped from the monsters fanged mouth. Which instantly caused the younger dwarf stiffen in sheer panic. He then watched on as the larger being made good in his threat and held the weapon up to his friends stomach.</p><p>He could not afford to go on the offensive now. Not when Bofur's life was again hanging in the balance. Taking a deep shaking breath in incense. Kili held up his hands in an act of surrender. Which earned a loud protest from Bofur who in turn received a harsh shake from his captor.</p><p>“ Very good little one I am glad you are finally doing as you are told.” The Orc at that moment then looked to the Dwarf he was holding with a sinister glint in his eyes. “Though I must say an eye for an eye.”</p><p>With another unmerciful jostle to aggravate and induce more discomfort to the much smaller being. He then peered back at the other riled individual with satisfaction.</p><p>“ Given this situation I cannot let this miserable rats actions go unpunished. So as a debt to be paid I will be removing a kidney instead.”</p><p>Kili let out a shriek in protest and was about to lung forward when suddenly out of no where an arrow shot out and make a direct hit. The tip penetrated the Orcs eye socket which in turn brought the larger beast down instantly. The prince just had a split second of time to sprint forward and catch his friend in his outstretched arms. Before he also made contact with the hard ground beneath him. With gentle care he lowered his comrade to the wooden floor before speaking out.</p><p>“ Are you OK?”</p><p>By this point Bofur felt like a battered rag doll with no clear indication of which way was up. For a few moments he used the opportunity to blink the dizziness away from his muddled up brain.</p><p>“ Yeah I’m fine but if my eyes are not deceiving me. That arrow strike did not come from you.”</p><p>As if on queue Legolas jumped down from a neighbouring rooftop and came to land in direct proximity of the stunned duo. Placing his own bow behind his back he took a couple of steps forward and without a word gave the Dwarves a fixated stare. </p><p>“ Never thought I would be so glad to see an elf.” Kili was the first to break the eerie silence.</p><p>“ Wish I could share in your optimism. But you will be glad to know I am not here to take you back to face my father.”</p><p>It was then Bofur’s turn to speak out. “ Then why are you here?”</p><p>The Elf’s facial expression did not wither or change as he answered the new question that was presented to him. “ Best way to hunt is to track down their prey first. I am here in pursuit of the Orc pack that is chasing you. Though I must say I did expect to find more than two Dwarfs and definitely a greater number of Orcs.”</p><p>“ Why are you chasing down Orcs when the matter is of no importance to your kind.”</p><p>By now Legolas could feel his usual calm and content posture begin to falter with the constant barrage of questions. He did not have the time or the patience to be dealing with these rude, tedious creatures. Especially when he had his own mission to accomplish.</p><p>“ I do not have any interest in your personal health or wellbeing. But you can thank Tauriel on that matter.”</p><p>Kili's interest spiked even more. “ Tauriel?......Where is she?”</p><p>“ We split up to track separately. Though going by this uneventful scene and lack of Orcs I am sure she will need the back up. Any idea where the rest of them are?”</p><p>Right then the Dwarf prince remember there was a third member who's safety was in jeopardy. “ Chasing my brother last time I checked though I do not know which way they went.”</p><p>The Elf rolled his eyes in annoyance. “ Unhelpful but ok. I should be able to track them down even with your lack of information or assistance.” </p><p>Without wasting another second Legolas turned to make his departure. But not before addressing the two dwarves one last time. “ I suggest to get your friend out of here. He is not looking to good from what I can see.”</p><p>Kili and Bofur then watched on as the taller individual sprinted away into the increasing darkness. They were left in complete silence for a few moments as the unexpected arrival soon disappeared out of sight. </p><p>Making a slow glance towards his friend the hat wearing Dwarf cleared his throat. “ Do you know what. I am getting the slight impression he does not like you all that much.”</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yay Bofur is saved and in a way returning to his former self. Was really missing his cheerful, cocky attitude so much. That is what I love so much about him.</p><p>Anyway hope it’s ok and please leave a comment. It makes my day so much when you do :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m back XD</p><p>So sorry this took so long just had so much going on that getting this done and uploaded took a back seat. Life can he so hectic sometimes but could not wait to get back to this.</p><p>So here it is the next chapter which I hope you guys like. I will admit I did find this quite hard to write. Maybe because I just need to get back into the swing of writing again. But like I promised before I am not gonna abandon this story and will see it through to the end. No matter how long it takes.</p><p>Enjoy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fili did not know how much longer he could continue at his current pace. Trying in vain to open the gap between himself and the quick perusing Orcs who were still firmly on his tail. He could feel the desperation growing in the pit of his chest as he could clearly hear the pounding feet and growls of his determined adversaries only a few yards behind.</p><p>The blonde haired prince did not dare to turn and look behind him. Choosing instead to just focus on what was ahead and locate any indications of a possible escape route. Though given the number of Orcs giving chase the possibility of out running them were next to none. There was the choice to maybe find a spot to hide and just wait it out until he was in the clear. But to do so he would need to put more distance between himself and them if he wanted to gain any chance of at least being able to slip away and out of sight. Though given the Orc impeccable sense of smell this brought up the prospect that that plan may not work either. All Fili could truly do was hold out and hope Kili makes it back to the others and rally to his aid.</p><p>Suddenly the body of a much larger individual landed just short of his retreating feet, nearly knocking the Dwarf over. He staggered but managed to saves himself and keep his legs from buckling as he kept going.</p><p>To somewhat relief Fili then spots an opening. He slips down a gap in between two buildings just as the swing of the Orcs blade make contact with the roof tiles. Slipping down the gap he used his hands to slow his decent until his feet connected with the ground. Taking a moment to catch his breath and look up from where he just came. Above he could see the ugly face of his attacker sneering down at him as the Orc was to large to fit down the narrow crevice. The sound of Black speech then filled the blonde princes ears as his pursuer shouted out to his comrades.</p><p>Laboured whistles sounded out as Fili continued to push air in and out between his closed teeth. Using this moment of safety to plan on his next move. Now that his pursuers had caught sight of him he knew his options where now even more limited. He could try and escape by using all of the narrow passageways but with the Orcs having a birds eye view of his every move. There was no possible way he would slip away unseen. All the prince could think of was if he could not loose them on land, than maybe he could by water. Being smaller he could easily slip under the docks and hopefully out their reach.</p><p>Not wasting another second the Dwarf chose his direction and made his way down the confined space. Having to adjust his body so his left shoulder was leading as the narrowness of the path was to small even for him to run down normally. The sound of his leather jacket scrapping along the concrete walls was then drowned out by the bellowing shrilling as his attacker soon realised he was on the move. </p><p>Just like before Fili could hear the distinctive heavy thud of feet pounding on tiles above his head. From all direction they became louder as his enemy closed the net in on him. Dread once again began to chip at his very soul and threaten take control. Never had he ever felt this vulnerable but he had to keep going. As if by relief the clearing ahead then exposed a pathway built over the lake he was heading for. He picked up even more speed as he psyched himself up to make the quickest sprint he had even performed in his life. Fili nearly tumbled as he broke free of the tight passageway but quickly regained his balance and made his dash for freedom.</p><p>Though he was moving as fast as his legs would carry him time still seemed to slow down as the waters edge came closer into view. </p><p>The prince was about to make the leap but unfortunately fate had other plans. As if out of no where a pair of large hands grabbed a hold of Fili’s sword holster and pulled him backwards. The prince could feel the air being knocked out of his lungs as he landing uncomfortably on top of his weapon with a thud. Shaking the heavy mist from his temporary unfocused eyes the Dwarf heard the deep growls of the individuals who now surrounding him. Followed then by a large shadow standing triumphantly above him.</p><p>“ Well now this is a great turn of events. One of the sons of Durrin at my mercy.” Bolg sneered down at his prisoner. There was a strong hint of victory dripping throughout his tone.</p><p>“ If you think you will get me to talk. Than you are very much mistaken. You will just have to kill me.” Fili spat back as he pushed himself up. But was then immediately stopped in his tracks as the Orc planted its foot painfully on his abdomen. Causing the smaller being to wince out through gritted teeth and crumple back to the floor. </p><p>“ Do not get ahead of yourself you will die. But firstly I have some other plans I need to fulfil.”</p><p>“ Save it I was not born yesterday. You know as well as me that spoiling the bait before capturing the true prize will only result in your superior not being to impressed. But if you think for a second I will give up my comrades to lesson my suffering. Than you are mistaken.”</p><p>“ Such a loyal dog, you sound exactly like your big mouthed little friend. Oakenshield must be so proud that his merry band of rodents are so faithful to him.” A sinister grin creeped onto Bolg’s face sending an icy chill down Fili’s spine.</p><p>“ Though I must admit I do like the defiant ones. It makes the breaking process so much more enjoyable to witness.”</p><p>“ Your intimidation does not frighten me scum.” The prince growled in response. He then began to buckle and stretch at the ground in an attempt to get free despite the weight on his stomach. His desperate actions was then met by Bolg shoving his spiked club dangerously close to his face which coursing him to stop his struggling.</p><p>“ Yet I can see it in your eyes.....So tell me. Does one who is second in line to the throne protect his subjects to the end?. I already have two of my men guarding one of you rats. Should I just start with him and allow you to bear witness to what I am capable off?"</p><p>A sense of horror then invaded the prince’s mind. He had unknowingly left his younger behind with two of these monsters. How could he of been so stupid to believe that all of these scumbags would chase solely after him and leave their prisoner behind unattended. All he could hope for was that his sibling was ok and they did not get the drop on him. </p><p>Fili eyes went dark with pure hatred as his gaze did not falter with his enemies. He knew that he was trying to invoke a response to obtain some sort of sick pleasure. But as an act if defiance the Dwarf prince chose to keep his mouth shut. Yet this move only encouraged the Orc to keep going with his barrage of threats.</p><p>“ Do you also want to know what else I have now planned?” Again the question was met by empty silence.</p><p>“ Once I have secured your king and the rest of Oakenshield’s band of freaks. I will leave yourself and your uncle until last and make you watch as I wipe each of them out personally.”</p><p>Bolg pressed down further on his planted foot which earned a firm grunt from his captive.</p><p>“ Yet my most enjoyable moment will be when I take the pleasure of ending your brother’s pathetic existence. Watching you squirm as I slowly and precisely rip out his heart with my bear hands.”</p><p>Still keeping his firm gaze fixed on Fili who had narrowed his gaze even more. The Orc could tell that he had indeed hit a nerve with the prince and wanted to respond. But instead was choosing to holding back his feeling in an act of defiance. In honesty the Orc was hoping for more of a game of words but time was short and he was growing bored with the lack of exchange. He took his foot of the young dwarf and stepped back “ Get this scum to his feet.”</p><p>In haste one of the nearest Orcs complied with his leaders instruction and reached down to pull blonde roughly up. At first his strained legs buckled under the weight of his body but was held upright by the tight grip on his shoulder. Though this action did helped him regain his balance and stop him crumbling back down to the ground.</p><p>Suddenly and from out know where Fili then hear the very distinctive sound of an object whiz above his head. Followed almost immediately by the squelch of flesh being pieced and blood churning gurgling. He quickly looked up and saw his captor clutching an arrow that was perusing out of it’s neck. The Dwarf instinctively retreated away just in time as the larger individual fell forward and slammed to the floor dead.<br/>There was a few seconds of silence as all that were present took in what just happened right before the echo of Bolg's voice rang out. Bellowing numerous instructions in black speech which called all of his men to attention. There was collective scrambling around as they began looking for the culprit. </p><p>Just then a few more arrows were sent flying, making easy precise contact and taking out a few more Orcs. This moment gave Fili the opportunity he needed to take out his own weapon and make quick work of one of the nearest individuals by delivering a swift stab to it’s gut.</p><p>Retracting his blade the Dwarf prince quickly concluded that making a hasty retreat was the best thing to do while the Orcs were distracted. Yet as a couple of his enemy refocused their attention back onto him. The instinct to stay and fight drowned out the voice telling him to run.</p><p>As he was pounced upon and taking out his own opponents Fili kept a close eye on the larger hoard. He watched as the majority, including Bolg started scaling the wall to get to the source of the attack as it was evident the leaders focus had now changed. It was at that moment Fili noticed an arrow had indeed made contact with the leading Bolg's upper arm. Bad news for the individual that coursed the injury as this was now a personal vendetta.</p><p>The moment of distraction gave his last opponent an opportunity to gain the upper hand and punch the young Dwarf directly in the face, knocking him down and loosing his sword. </p><p>He looked up that the towering individual that cast a shadow over his smaller frame. Watching as it raised it’s own rusty sword above it’s head, ready to plunge it down into him and deliver the killing blow. Without thinking Fili kicked out his foot and made contact with the appendage right in between the Orcs legs. In all his years the Dwarf had never heard a more animalistic pained wail as he watched his enemy drop it’s weapon, clutch it’s groin and fall onto it’s knees in sheer agony. </p><p>Not wasting another moment the blonde then grabbed the nearest sword which happened to be his opponents and stabbed it deeply into the Orcs head. With all his might he then twisted the blade letting out a almighty sickening crack as the side of it’s skull was obliterated. He then watched on as it’s body collapsed into a large heap.  </p><p>Collecting his own sword it didn’t take long for him to then climb the wooden building and pull himself up onto the roof. From there he could make out the agile shadow of a tall figure swiftly making their getaway. Followed by the hoard of Orcs in hot pursuit. Ignoring the repeated nagging voice in his head coaxing him just to turn away and make his own escape. The Dwarf could not in his suppress his own morality to just let the stranger face so many foes alone. So taking a deep steady breath the prince sprinted after them with no clear idea what he was going to do once he caught up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the Company watch with uneasiness as an agitated Thorin placed back and fourth in front of them. None choosing to utter a single word as the atmosphere already felt so heavy. </p><p>“ Of all the times to take a wonder why do my nephews choose to do so now?” The Dwarf leader sternly pondered out loud. Still not focusing on any particular individual or object.</p><p>“ You could say the same about Bofur.....leave them be. The walk and some fresh air may do them some good.” Balin summoned up the courage to speak out. Sitting at the same table he had not moved from since hearing Bofur and the boys had gone walkabout.</p><p> “Not for this long, without word nor the time when we have more pressing matters.” Finally Thorin stopped his circling and looked at the remaining members of his Company. “If them three are not back in 10 minutes so help me their right to take merry little walks will be suspended.”</p><p>“ You mean ground them? I do not think that will go down well. Especially with Bofur who would not be impressed being treated as a youngling.” Dwalin who was leaning against the wall then interjected with a small smirk on his face.</p><p>The leader gave the larger dwarf an unamused stern glance before leaning forward on the table top. Pressing his bodyweight onto his clenched knuckles and lowering his voice into a more authoritarian tone.</p><p>“ If he wants treated like a petulant teenager than that is how he will be treated. Which goes for all of them. If they have not returned in the time I have stated then we go looking.”</p><p>This shift caught everyone present attention as it was clear their leaders patience indeed was wearing dangerously thin. They could all tell that the stress and feeling of anarchy within the group itself was getting to Thorin. To the point that one wrong word would probably send him into an unpredictable rage. Something half had witnessed before and never wanted to see again. While the other could safely conclude that the mere thought was bad enough.</p><p>Thorin opened his mouth to speak again when as if by fate the door suddenly burst open making all the rooms occupants jump into attack mode. Readying themselves for who or whatever was coming in. But no sooner did they draw their weapons they spotted two familiar silhouettes, one of which was half dragging the other inside.</p><p>“ Oin!!!! Bofur needs your help.”</p><p>“ By my beard what on earth happened to you lads?” Through wide eyes Oin quickly dropped his weapon and rushed forward to the injured pair. He unhooked Bofur’s good arm from around Kili’s shoulder while the younger dwarf still held onto his friend’s jacket to give him extra support. They then both lead their comrade to the nearest chair to sit.</p><p>“ Orcs are what happened. They are here....here in Laketown.” Kili answered has he helped carefully ease Bofur down.</p><p>“ Where is Fili?” Thorin’s voice then spoke up. A hint of concern littering his every word.</p><p>The hat wearing Dwarf loudly hissed as Oin had finished pulling back his collar and was now in the process of removing his coat. “ Playing distraction. I was being attacked and the lads stepped in to rescue me. Fili drew the Orcs away while Kili got me to safety.” </p><p>All the colour in the Company leaders face drained as his previous anger was now overshadowed by pure fear. In that moment all earlier grievances did not matter. Not while one of his kin was in danger. Coming back to his own Thorin did not need to bark orders as all the other dwarves had already gathered their weapons and were poised to head out. All they waited for now was their King to take the lead.</p><p>“ Oin and Kili you stay here and take care of Bofur. The rest of you are with me.” Thorin was already heading for the door along with the rest of the Company. But stopped in his tracks when his youngest nephew protested.</p><p>“ What you can’t expect me to stay behind not while my brother is still out there.”</p><p>By this point the others had all exited accept the Dwarf leader who still stood in the doorway looking directly at him “ You are staying here Kili. From what I can see you did not get of without a scratch. I cannot take the chance of you being put in harm’s way until I know for certain you are 100% fit to fight.”</p><p>“ Besides lad I will need someone’s help and right now and apart from Bofur I do not know all the injuries he has sustained.” Oin added as a way to maybe encourage the youngster to stay behind.</p><p>“ Well Bofur can easily tell you.”</p><p>Thorin held up a firm hand in frustration and to halt his nephews arguing “ No arguments Kili that is an order. We have already wasted to much time here.” </p><p>The Dwarf prince then watched on as his uncle left without another word. He stared at the open door for a few more seconds before letting out a huff of annoyance and kicked the nearby table leg. </p><p>“ Try not to worry lad Thorin and the others will not let anything happen to Fili.” The Dwarf medic tried to reassure the clearly vexed prince.</p><p>“ Yet still it does not stop me from worrying.... I should be out there helping not sat here doing nothing.”<br/>“ But your presence here will be a big help.” The oldest individual motioned down to his patient who in turn decided to back him up.</p><p> “ Yeah Kili if anyone should sorry it is me. I am the one who wondered of and left myself wide open to attack.” Bofur cleared his throat and lowered his brows as shame settled into his mind. “ If it wasn’t for me none of this would of happened.” </p><p>This new confession seemed to bring the prince out of his brewing irritation as he could now tell his hat wearing friend was blaming himself for their predicament. A small sincere smile crept onto his face as he put a reassuring hand on his injured team mate.<br/>“ Don’t be it could of happened to any of us. We were not to know the Orcs were this close on our tails and I know for certain if the rolls were reversed you would of done the same.”</p><p>Though it still ran pure his friends comforting words somewhat eased his guilt. Despite this if he could go back he would of never done something so stupid and reckless. Yet there was nothing he could do about it now. Apart from not being such an enormous douchebag to everyone around him. Bofur patted the comforting hand on his good shoulder and look up at Kili, matching his expression with his own signature smile.</p><p>As the exchange was happening Oin had finished his examination and concluded with a tut. “ Well from what I can tell so far Bofur you have nasty bruising around your neck which I am guessing is from strangulation.” </p><p>He watched as his comrade light expression immediately faded from his features and instead released a distressed shiver. Before long he than gave a sheepish nod as a clear admission to the older dwarves assumption. Though judging by the expression and the sudden tension in his friends body. It was something that Oin felt could wait to investigate about later, so swiftly moved on.</p><p>“ Also your shoulder is most definitely dislocated. So I am afraid to say and I think you know as well as me what we need to do next.”</p><p>It was the news the hat wearing Dwarf did not want to hear. Yet he also agreed with himself that it could of been worse and been broken. </p><p>“ Fantastic....well I guess I shouldn’t delay the inevitable. Just get on with it but please try to be gentle I’m fragile you know.” His smile immediately returned and he gave both his comrades each a cheeky wink.</p><p>Oin was a little taken back by the almost sudden switch in attitude and looked to Kili who was himself chuckling “ Is he falling into a delusional state right now?”</p><p>“ No he is just being plain old classic Bofur.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It did not turn out how Fili had initially planned. After trying in vain to catch up with the known individual and the orcs. When he finally did his original plan was to help try and pick of as many stragglers he could without drawing to much attention to himself. The fewer the numbers the better for not just himself. But also his company when they hopefully arrived and for his rescuer. Despite the first couple going down without any altercations it did not last as he was eventually spotted and found himself once again running for his own life. Luckily in the end it was only one but still the big brute was more of a mountain troll than an Orc. Each slash and attempt at stabbing it just would not bring the thing down. </p><p>The prince tried to put as much distance between himself and this monster as he could, free running from rooftop to rooftop. His anxiety seemed to lesson when he made a quick glance over his shoulder and to this relief saw that this time he was putting a fair distance between them. As another rush if adrenaline kicked in he pushed on and jumped onto another adjoining roof. </p><p>Unfortunately his luck seemed to again run out for good this time as he felt the structure under his feet give way. He then felt his body free falling and make painful contact with a hard sturdy object. His head bounced of it and with extreme force which propelled him sideways. He then landed with a sickening crack before his body rolled a few more feet and finally he stopped on his back.</p><p>The world around him spun with the corners if his vision becoming blackened by the encroaching haze. He could hear a distant sounds of screaming yet with the ringing in his ears it sounded as if he was submerged underwater. But then within that moment another voice broke through the mist, one that he could of sworn was calling his name.</p><p>Was he dying or was this just a figment of his imagination from the head trauma he just sustained?</p><p>His heart then felt as if it skipped a beat when a light figure came into focus of his retreating vision. It was a blur with no recognisable features. Yet the individual felt so warm and familiar to him.</p><p>Using the last of his strength he whispered out.</p><p>“Bilbo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So here we go.</p><p>Fili literally crash landed XD.</p><p>Next time we will be having a little catch up with Bilbo and see where we go from here. Again I hope you like it and feel free to leave a comment.</p><p>Honestly they mean so much to me when you do :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New chapter done and ready to go.</p><p>We are now back with our favourite Hobbit. It definitely feels like it’s been a while.</p><p>Enjoy :D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Keep still Keonie, I am doing this for your own benefit.” </p><p>Hildegard could feel her patience growing increasingly more thin. As the smaller creature she was holding down desperately tried to wriggle out if her grip. His thrashing becoming more erratic every time she pushed the vile she held closer to his face. </p><p>“ I fail to see how shoving that ungodly powder under my nose is a benefit to me.” The Hobbit resorted as he buckled once more against the weight holding him down. Above the girl had placed her knee onto his stomach and using her free left hand, grabbed a fist full of his curly locks to keep his held firmly still. </p><p>Though he was even more restricted by the fact his hands were now shackled in the metal cuffs Hildegard had brought in earlier. The rope being replaced by a long metal chain that was secured to the wall. Despite this the Hobbit felt a little grateful that at least this time there was more slack in his bindings. As the cuffs allowed him to still be able to move his arms and hands normally. There was also more length in the chain for him to move around more freely.</p><p>“Don’t be such a baby. Besides it’s not powder it is smelling salts to help clear congestion. I want to be able to get some sleep tonight without hearing your constant sniffling.” </p><p>Bilbo could not help but start feeling sorry for himself. In truth he felt absolutely horrible as his poor battered body screamed out in pure misery. He knew that his body was now not only dealing with the trauma he had been subjected to. But now also the onset of fever no doubt the culprit being from infection. All he could hope for was his compromise immune system had the strength to fight it off. </p><p>“Not so much fun for me either you know.”</p><p>All of a sudden a loud crash rang through the room as a body dropped from the ceiling above. It crashed into the side of the bed before completing it’s decent to the floor. Rolling a few more times before coming to a stop a couple of feet away from the Hobbit.<br/>By this point Hildegard had jumped to her feet screaming in panic and had run to the other side of the room. </p><p>It took a moment for Bilbo to be pulled out if his initial shock at what had just happened. With his mouth agape he blinked a few more times and studied the individual in front of him. His heart left into his throat when he then recognised him. At first his voice came out now more than a small whisper when calling the individual. But soon he could hear himself forcefully shouting the Dwarves name. </p><p>“ Fili.....Fili!!!”</p><p>Bilbo got to his feet and ran over to the young Dwarf. Only just being able to reach as he kneeled down beside him. “ Fili"</p><p>He inspected the body before him who was just about staying conscious but loosing the battle fast.  Blood oozed from the large gash on his forehead and steadily trickled down his face. His unfocused eyes then met the Hobbit’s yet they were so unfocused that he doubted the prince even recognized him.</p><p>“Bilbo?”</p><p>“ Yes...Yes it’s Bilbo.” Despite the initial relief a wave of panic then quickly washed over him as it seemed his words were no longer getting through and the Dwarf went completely limp.</p><p>“ No Fili stay with me, don’t go to sleep.” He shook the Dwarves shoulders but still there was no response.</p><p>Suddenly there was another almighty crash followed by a second individual falling through the roof. Though this time it landing straight onto it’s feet. Terror instantly hit the Hobbit like a tidal wave as Bilbo straight away knew what it was. </p><p>Luckily the Orc had not noticed him or the fallen Dwarf as it’s back was to them. Unfortunately it did spot Hildegard who had not left her hiding place in the corner. Blood instantly drained from the Halfling’s face as it stalked towards the cowering girl who had now sank to the floor in terror.</p><p>Without wasting another second Bilbo dug into Fili’s jacket and pulled out one of the numerous blades the prince always carried on his person. He slipped it behind his back and hid it in the space between his shirt and dungarees, making sure it was secure enough to stay put for when he needed it. The Halfling then scooted away from the Dwarf and picked up the nearest object he could find. Which happened to be the sniffing salts bottle Hildegard dropped when the prince came crashing through the ceiling.</p><p>“ HEY YOU!!!!!.” The Hobbit then threw it hard at the large beast making precise contact with the back of it’s head.</p><p>The Orc’s made a low growl before it turned around and spotted Bilbo. He used every fibre of courage he could muster to stand as defiantly as he could. Though as the monster menacingly stared down at him. He could not stop his enclosed fists from shaking in terror with his Hobbit instincts screaming at him to also run and hid.</p><p>“ I remember you. Your that little ferret that is travelling with Oakenshield and stripped Azog of his prize.”</p><p>Bilbo’s brows dropped in somewhat annoyance ‘ Why do trolls and now Orcs keep mistaking me for a ferret?’ he thought to himself but collected his voice as quickly as he could.</p><p>“ Yes that would be me.”</p><p> The Orc instantly stalked towards it’s new prey and in one swift motion grabbed the Hobbit by the throat and hoisted him into the air. With no short amount of luck there was enough slack in the chain that the Hobbit’s arms were not ripped from their sockets. </p><p>“ I shall now be rewarded greatly. I come in here to fetch a high ranking Dwarf yet I will also be leaving with Oakenshield’s beloved pet.”</p><p>“ Hate to break it to you but I honestly don’t see your masters as the giving type. Though you may be lucky and get an extra helping of swamp sludge at feeding time.” </p><p>Bilbo immediately gave a strangled yelp as the pressure on his windpipe tightened. Then without any warning or mercy the Orc viciously shook the smaller being until he nearly loss consciousness. From his grip the beast watched the creature’s head and unfocused eyes roll around as it’s senses tried to readjust back to normality. It's body stayed limp as he panted continuously to try and capture oxygen. </p><p>Deciding that his action was slowly killing the creature he loosened his grip a little. “ I should skin you right now you worthless little worm.”</p><p>It took a few more moments for Bilbo to fully regain himself as the world around him finally stopped spinning. And he could get his breathing and heart rate back under some what control. He could feel his earlier fear slowly being replaced with hatred and resentment as it felt like something in the Halfling finally snapped. With everything that had happened over the past few days his safety was now a distant memory. Instead the extreme need to fight not just for himself but also for Fili and to a weird extent Hildegard, were now his main priorities. </p><p>“ What just like your comrade tried to do?” His voice held so much venom that even Bilbo didn’t even recognize himself anymore. “ Because from what I remember he failed miserably and then went down like a little bitch.”</p><p>The pressure around the Hobbit’s neck again increased as it was evident his loose tongue had infuriated the beast once more. He wheezed out a desperate choke with his face being  brought closer to his captors. And feeling the stench of stale air hitting nose and watering his eyes.</p><p>“ You shall pay for your insufferable disposition.”</p><p>By now Bilbo was struggling to say conscious let alone focus. His mind screamed at him that he may of pushed the Orcs patients a bit to far and was unsure if it even mattered to it anymore if he was brought back to the rest of his pack alive. Though judging by the force behind the squeezing it seemed it was indeed intending to end him right then and now. He had to act fast.</p><p>Seizing the chance and using the last bit of strength he could muster. The Halfling quickly made a grab for the blade he had hidden and with trembling hands wrapped his fingers firmly around it’s handle. Without waiting another precious second he plucked the weapon out and forcefully drove the sharpened metal deep into the Orcs neck.</p><p>At first the beast gave an almighty roar but soon was replaced by spluttering gurgles with Bilbo digging the blade deeper into it’s throat. More blood began to spurt from the wound and coat the smaller beings arm but he didn’t let up. He could feel the grip on him begin to dwindle and felt somewhat relief as air could now enter his lungs without much restriction. Now taking a large intake of breath Bilbo twisted the handle which resulted in blood to now freely flow out of the Orcs mouth. It’s fight to not succumb to the fatal wound was then lost and finally the large creature came crashing to the floor dead. </p><p>It wasn’t a smooth landing for Bilbo either who went down with it but luckily did not end up underneath the almighty body. He laid of on ground for a moment panting before then finding the strength to remove the hand that still encased his neck. Using his shaking hands he then propped himself up and shuffled back a little way before finally resting into a sitting position.</p><p>Bilbo stared at the fallen Orc for a moment, studying it’s shocked expression and glazed over eyes that no longer beard any indication of life. He sat there until a small distant whimper brought him back and out of his trance. Looking up it was then that he spotted Hildegard still cowering in the same place. Even from a distance he could see her scared face not being able to draw her eyes away from the dead beast. Tears still streaming down her red hot cheeks and her whole body trembling as it was clear the girl had been severely traumatised. </p><p>“ Hildegard...Hey Hildegard it’s ok now you are safe.”</p><p>It took a moment for Bilbo words to get through but soon enough the girl brought her gaze up to meet the Hobbit’s.</p><p>“ Is...is it dead?” Her voice shook with every word.</p><p>“ Yes it is dead, he can’t hurt you now.” Bilbo then again looked down at the beast and then up at the large gaping hole in the ceiling before addressing the frightened girl once more. “ Listen I need you to go to your father.”</p><p>“ I cannot just leave you here alone.” Hildegard argued whilst attempting to stand on her quivering legs. </p><p>“ Look I do not know if more Orcs will be on their way. If more do come and see this then they will probably come looking for whom is responsible and turn this place upside down. But if they just see me here they more than likely won’t.” </p><p>He met the large girls gaze with pleading eyes but held his voice firm. It was not a lie and he did not know if more of the Orc pack would at any second come crawling through the gap. But it was not a chance Bilbo wanted to take. Yet he could also see the girl still didn’t look entirely convinced.</p><p>“ Please go to your father and tell him to fetch Braga and reinforcements. I am wanted by these guys and I don’t want to see you caught in the middle if they do. I just want you to stay safe Hildegard.”</p><p>His last statement seemed to do the trick as the girl did not dispute any further and instead hastily ran towards the door. She twisted the doorknob and pulled it open but turned her head back around and looked directly at Bilbo. </p><p>“ Please stay safe until I return ok?” </p><p>The expression and sincerity almost tugged at the Hobbit’s heartstrings. For the first time since being held hostage there Hildegard was beginning to show what she actually was. A young child who like him before his adventures knew nothing about the many horrors of the world. Letting out a big sigh he then smiled back at the still obvious petrified girl. “ I promise I will.” </p><p>With a nod Bilbo watched as Hildegard then quickly departed out of the room and run down the vast corridor. She soon disappeared out of view when she reached the end and rounded the corner. Leaving Bilbo alone to contemplate his next course of action. </p><p> </p><p>Score</p><p>Bilbo 1 <br/>Giant monster Orc 0</p><p>If there is anything better than cute sassy Bilbo. It’s badass Bilbo. Really had fun writing this chapter and hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Will admit it is quite short but I promise the next chapter will be out soon and will feature more Bilbo.</p><p>Thankyou all so much again for your support and sticking with this I truly do appreciate it. :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great news I managed to get this new chapter out even quicker. This one just came to me so quickly that I felt I should get it written down and out for you guys.</p><p>I hope you like it.<br/>Enjoy :D</p><p> </p><p>All seemed quite and uneventful in his Master’s dwelling until Alfred heard an almighty crash. At first he ignored the commotion thinking it was probably just his Master falling out of bed again from overindulge in his favourite tipple.</p><p> But the moment he heard what sounded like a roar the assistant evaluated now was probably a good idea to discontinue his meal and investigate. If the bellowing was indeed coming from the Master calling for help. Than for his own sake it was not a wise choice to keep him waiting.</p><p>Grambling in frustration he pushed his plate forward and got up from his chair. Quickly leaned back in and grabbed another slice of bread before shoving it into his mouth and heading out the door.</p><p>Keeping up his steady pass he navigate his way down the numerous corridors towards his employers  bed chamber. But was nearly knocked of his feet when he rounded a corner and another body slammed straight into him.</p><p>The other individual let out a startled scream in a mixture of fright and surprise. It took a moment for Alfred to regain his own composure but quickly recognised the person who crashed into him.</p><p>“ I am so sorry Miss I did not see you coming around the corner.” He stammered out as held his hands out in front of him defensively.</p><p>“ Alfred thank heavens. I need to know where father is right now.” </p><p>The assistant was taken about by the lack of annoyance he was expecting. Instead it was clear in the girls wide eyes and fretful demeanour she was for some reason in a clear panic. “ The last place I saw him was in his chambers which is where I am heading to now.” He motioned in the direction of the Master’s bedroom.</p><p>“ No I need you to go and get Braga.” Hildegard snapped back at him causing Alfred to wince a little before then arching his brows in confusion.</p><p>“ Braga what for?. Has that insufferable creature done something unspeakable.” He could feel his inner hatred of the Hobbit begin to boil to the surface.</p><p>“ Not at all. One of the Dwarves came crashing through my ceiling followed by an Orc. I need Braga and more guards to come just in case more follow.”</p><p>Anger was instantly replaced by pure anxiety once it hit him what the girl just said. Having a Dwarf enter the mix was bad enough but it was a whole other board game knowing there was an Orc in the premises. They were all now in real mortal danger.</p><p>“ What about the ones already hear?” he asked though secretly dreading to know the actual answer.</p><p>“ The Orc is dead and the dwarf is still out cold on my floor.” By now Hildegard was beginning to get fidgety again in her body movement. As Alfred watched her begin to pace back and fourth.</p><p>“Where is the Hobbit?”</p><p>“ Still in my room. He is staying behind and using himself as a decoy just to be safe and instructed me to go and get help.”</p><p>Finally the girl had snapped out of her chaotic strides and with new found determination looked back at Alfred.</p><p>“Look I do not have time to explain just go get Braga and bring him and his guards back here now.”</p><p>Alfred met the girls stares with a gawking expression before to long replacing it was a look of focus and grit. “ Right away miss you can count on me. Please go now and be safe with your father.” </p><p>With neither muttering another word to each other. The assistant then watched as Hildegard rushed past him and towards the main Master bedroom. He waited until the girl was out of sight before sneering. </p><p>This Hobbit was now ultimately shown to be more trouble then it was worth. Not only was it a ginormous pain in his ass but now it was putting his job and livelihood at stake. If it manages to wake that Dwarf and make it known he was in fact still alive. Than it will be game over and he could kiss his cosy life goodbye.<br/>It was a no brainer he had to get rid of it now. Once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Bilbo was back at Fili’s side trying his best to coax him awake. The poor Hobbit could feel panic creep into his very soul as that commotion was literally loud enough to even wake the dead. Yet his friend still had not stirred which to him plagued his mind that something was badly wrong. He again quickly checked for a pulse just to make sure it was still there. Putting two fingers to the Dwarves neck once more like he did the first time when Hildegard vacated. But let out a sigh of relief when it was still felt under his fingertips.</p><p>“ Come on Fili wake up for me kid.” He tried patting the prince on the face but still not even an eyelash flickered.</p><p>The Hobbit dropped his head to his chest and for the moment as he felt a twinge of defeat. He then huffed out a puff of air and turned his attention back to Fili’s head wound which by now had stopped bleeding and was crusting over.</p><p>From deep within his chest he could feel the steady bubbling of despair engrossing him. His friend was in such a comatose state that in truth the overwhelming sense of the prince never waking up again. Overshadowed the fact that he again might never escape. Freedom seemed so close and yet so far but to him right now all that mattered was Fili. If indeed another assault by more Orcs came there was no way he could take them all on. He was just one Hobbit and an incapacitated one at that. Originally he got lucky but luck had a terrible way of being in short supply.</p><p>Bilbo could not help a single tear roll down his face. He indeed felt so broken and helpless that he honestly did not know what to do. Taking his sleeve he proceeded to wipe his dripping nose and wetted face against the material. </p><p>Then as if out of no where a sudden idea burst into his mind and pulled Bilbo out of moment of despair. It was by far a huge long shot but it was worth a try. He immediately scanned the area around him looking for the object in question. Before spotting it not to far away from the Orcs corpse. </p><p>If he could get to the smelling salts bottle and hope to Valar not all the content had spilled out. Than maybe he could use it to beckon the Dwarf prince awake. </p><p>In spite of Bilbo’s entire body protesting to his movements he slowly staggered to his feet. Though nearly tumbling back over as his injured foot struggled to take his weight. Yet he persisted and moved across the room towards the vial. He then landed on his knees with a hiss when the length of the chain had reached it’s limit. He jostled with the binding a little to see if there was any possibility it will give him some more slack. Before then turning back to look at the object. </p><p>Not giving up the Hobbit then proceeded to lower his body until his side was flat against the floor then reach out with his good foot. He stretched even further when his toe brushed against the smooth surface. Ignoring the pain and the fact the cuffs where now cutting into his wrists. But if that was only price he had to pay than it was well worth it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In all honestly the Master was not expecting such a rude awakening. Especially when he had just indulged in a skinful and was enjoying the movement to sleep it off. It was all blissful, quiet heaven until he was unconditionally brought out of his slumber by the arrival of his daughter. Slamming the door wide open and screaming at the top of her lungs. He could hear the ringing in his ears from the sudden onslaught of noise but quickly composed himself before addressing his obvious restive child.</p><p>“ My dear whatever is the matter?” He could tell that the girl was extremely worked up and flustered for reasons he still was not quite sure.</p><p>“ An Orc daddy there is an Orc in my bedroom.” By now Hildegard had closed the distance between herself and her father. And was pulling harshly at his quilt to try and coax him from his bed.</p><p>Regardless the Master gave his daughter an irritated glare and went into wrestling back the cover over himself. He seriously was not in the mood for such childish antics. Not whilst his screaming head sent such deep pounding pulsations behind his eyes. Though he still maintained a calm composure. “Last time I check sweet pea the only other creature in your room was a Hobbit.....You must of just been having a nightmare.”</p><p>“ NO!!!!....” Hildegard wailed back so loud that it took the larger man by surprise and again reignited the ringing in his ears. “There is an Orc in my room. It crashed through my ceiling whilst chasing down a Dwarf.”</p><p>This time reality seemed sink in as a sudden surge of dread seep into his chest. “Wait what? A literal Dwarf and Orc are in......Right now?”</p><p>“ Do I have to keep repeating myself, YES a real live Dwarf and Orc are still in there this very second.”<br/>“And the Halfling?” Now sitting up more alert with panick dripping from his voice.</p><p>“ Still attached to the wall. He killed the Orc and then told me to go and get help. I ran into Alfred on the way here and I told him to retrieve Braga.” </p><p>The man noticed when addressing about the Hobbit there seemed to be a slight sense of pride in her tone. As though she was proud of the Halfling’s action in such a dire situation. It began to plague on the Master’s mind how such a tiny defenceless creature could take on such a mighty foe and win. Yet the other major issue at hand then immediately suppressed his need to question his daughter more about the Hobbit and move on swiftly.</p><p>“ But what of the Dwarf does he know of the Hobbit?”<br/>By now Hildegard had moved and placed herself at the end of her father’s bed. Deciding that the main reason she came was to inform her him and to stay put until it was safe. Unsurprisingly her dad will have many more questions that he will want answers too. So she decided the best thing was to get comfortable and fill him in with the details.</p><p>“It fell unconscious after it hit his head of my bed post. Didn’t even stir despite all the noise which leads me to think it also might be dead by now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bilbo could feel himself growing ever increasingly more frustrated with himself. A few times he had managed to divert the bottle a little closer to him. Before accidentally kicking it slightly away when he got to excited. He could not help but to mentally scold himself but despite of these setback carried on.</p><p>He again felt his heart jump into his throat when his toe licked the vial and with steady determination and precision. Managing to entrap the neck of the object between his two largest toes and slowly pull it up towards him. Unfortunately the Hobbit did not notice the new individual that crept silently into the room. And stood merely a couple of feet away from him.</p><p>Bilbo only reacted once he heard a loud clearing of the throat and swiftly turned his head to the source. His eyes and mouth went wide in pure horror when he instantly recognised them. Feeling the pit of his stomach dropped as his whole body then began quivering which sheer velocity. It did not go unnoticed by the individual.</p><p>Alfred couldn’t help but smirk at how powerful he felt in this moment. As he could see such terror radiate from the Halfling. It gave him so much pleasure to witness. “ Well it definitely sounds like you have had an eventful evening so far.”</p><p>Bilbo forcefully gulped as he tried to hurriedly suppress his fear.“ Well not in my mind what I would call a joyful time. But you could say eventful.”</p><p>“ I can imagine.” He clasped his hands behind his back before then curiously looking at the vial still encased between Bilbo's toes.</p><p>“ Looks as if I am interrupting something here may I inquire the significance of that bottle you are trying to get.”</p><p>Panic once again wrapped around the Hobbit noticing indeed he still had his foot around the object. Thinking on the spot he swiftly came up with the first excuse that popped into his head.</p><p>“ No importance honestly I was just trying to get it because I am sick of not being able to breathe through my nose.” He tried to make himself sound as convincing as possible. But still Alfred raised a quizzing brow.</p><p>“ Oh so not to awaken a slumbering Dwarf then?”</p><p>“ No as you can see not even an Orc managed to wake him so I highly doubt a sent bottle will.” The Hobbit motioned towards his still unresponsive friend. He held onto the silent glare for a few more seconds. Praying beyond hope that the assistant was being convinced by his story. Yet the unblinking and emotionless stare back was proving that was not the case. It was then that Bilbo accepted defeat and broke off.</p><p>“ Look I do not care about myself but please he is in a bad way and needs medical attention. I need your help, I am begging you.”</p><p>“ I am sure you do but right now you will soon be begging me for a whole other reason.” Alfred watched as a wave of confusion ignited on the smaller beings feature and looked directly at him again.</p><p>“ What are you talking about?”</p><p>It was at that moment the black haired man lost his amused expression and replaced it with a scowl. “ Your presence here is officially jeopardizing my Master and more importantly me. So now Hobbit the cute playtime is over and I am now taking matters into my own hand.”</p><p>It then hit Bilbo what Alfred was suggesting and immediately sat up from his place on the ground. Feeling the desperate urge to bolt yet knowing with his bindings still fixed there was no way he could escape. Instead the voice in the back of his head kept telling him to remain strong. Christ he had not long ago taken on a 7ft tall Orc!!!</p><p>He was not going to show this slimey little man the satisfaction in seeing him cower. “ You will be making the biggest mistake of your life if you go down that root.”</p><p>“ An empty threat with no substance. How do you honestly think I have held this position for so long?” Alfred chuckled.</p><p>“ I doubt it is because of your looks.”</p><p>The insult instantly made the cocky smile from the man drop and come barrelling towards the defenceless Hobbit. He did not have time to react or move away as the ball of Alfred’s wrist made contact with his jaw. Knocking out not just him but also his wisdom tooth and molar. The enraged assistant glared down out the un moving Hobbit through the red mist in front of his vision. His breathing deep and teeth clench so much so that he could almost feel them cracking under the tension. But right now he did not care, he had more important things at hand. </p><p>The man then went to work finding the key that unlocked Bilbo to the wall. Scrounging in every possible place Hildegard could of stored it when to his relief finally locating it in her bedside draw. He swiftly grabbed it and went back over to the small creature and undid the chain. Though deciding to still keep the cuffs around his wrists on for good measure. </p><p>Once he was free Alfred quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around the Halfling securely to hide it from view. He knew that with what needs to be done it was best to take it somewhere else and finish the job at another location. One of which he had already firmly decided upon.</p><p>Alfred then not so gently picked up his cargo and made a break for the door. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he truly believed everything was going to plan. Yet when a new threatening voice appeared, his moment of triumph was instantly shattered.</p><p>“ If you take one step out of that door with the Hobbit, you are dead.”</p><p> </p><p>There we go <br/>So I’m not going to lie my hatred for Alfred is growing lol.<br/>He has ended up being more of a villain than in initially intended but I think it is working well. <br/>Anyway I hope you like it and Thankyou again for all your support :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone I know it’s been a while but life just got in a way. With my mum having a massive health scare and going through that time in-between where I just found it hard to find motivation to get this chapter complete. But like I promised I am not gonna give up on this story.</p>
<p>I hope you like it and it was worth the wait. All I will say is there is finally a little bit of light in the darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel himself drifting as the sense of unrelenting nothingness surged around him. Despite the darkness he felt at somewhat bliss as if his body was floating and taking him to a place of peace.</p>
<p>Though every so often he could hear a distant echo of a familiar voice calling his name. Feeling as if it was beckoning him and pleading for his presence to be near. The mysterious entities voice had a feeling warm that made Fili all the more in wanting to float towards it as he could feel a sense of calmness wash over him. Adding to the wanting with the prince not having any doubt in knowing who the owner was. There was no denying that it was definitely his Bilbo.</p>
<p>Yet as the voice grew louder something felt amiss, as if the Hobbit was in distress and begging him. Though he could not understand the Dwarf could feel his heart clench with his friends jumbled up words seeming to indicate great desperation. He couldn’t help but panic as it dawned on him that maybe the afterlife was not a blissful place he was brought up to believe. Maybe the tone of his friends voice was his inner fear of dying and not wanting to pass on. Or it was a sign of everlasting suffering and despair, but the prince was not going to let that stop him from reaching his Hobbit. No matter what horrors awaited him when he reached the source, Bilbo needed him. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Fili allowed his body be pulled in the direction of the voice. He could feel his headspace shift and the pounding pressure in his brain begin to increase. His once comforting state switching to one of pain and gravity pushing down on his aching frame. It took a moment for the Dwarf to restore his senses and bite down on the pulsating throbbing whizzing through his skull. But when he tried to shift it dawned on him that his limbs did not want to cooperate in moving. Darkness still enveloped his vision with his eyelids resisting his desire to open as he felt the recognisable texture of a cold hard floor beneath him. Despite not being able to see he could feel the sense of another presence nearby. The same warm and comforting presence that beckoned him. Though he could feel in the atmosphere that something was definitely wrong.</p>
<p>Fili used all his willpower and determination to focus on the voice, trying to unscramble and make sense of what the individual was saying. Soon the conversation was becoming more clear as he heard a second voice engaging. One of which came across more hostile compared to the softness of the other. </p>
<p>Finally Fili had enough strength to flutter his eyes open and gaze upon the being nearest to him. He could not keep them open long as the weight of his heavy eyelids forced them shut again. But for a brief moment he spotted the turned back of the purest person he had ever had the privilege of calling a friend. There in front of him in flesh and blood but most importantly very much alive was indeed Bilbo. </p>
<p>His arching heart clenched in a mixture of overwhelming joy and bafflement on how the friend he thought was dead was now in front of him. Was this a cruel trick by the Vala to punish or drag him into a false sense of security?. His mind raced at the continuing questions that wrestled around in his mind. But the constant plaguing of the pain radiating from his head slowly clarified that this scene had to be real. He did not understand how but his Hobbit was here in front of him.</p>
<p>It was then at that moment that Fili again heard the second voice reach his ears. Though remembering he only had a small exchange the Dwarf could still easily pinpoint the face to the owner of the person now speaking. And what he said next sent an almighty chill down his spine. </p>
<p>“ Your presence here is officially jeopardizing my Master and more importantly me. So now Hobbit the cute playtime is over and I am now taking matters into my own hand.”</p>
<p>Though the prince did not understand the entirety of the situation or the basis on the conversation the pair were having. But there was no doubt in Fili’s mind that the mans tone and choice of words indicated he was threatening Bilbo.</p>
<p>With all his might he tried to move his dead weight limbs but yet even his eyelids failed to even crack open. Right now he was even more helpless than the Hobbit. He could begin to feel himself panic with every passing second as his body stayed sprawled out, paralysed and not cooperating with his brain to move. </p>
<p>The Dwarf was then brought out of his inner thoughts and predicament when the situation again escalated as he heard Bilbo’s voice peak up again. Which was then followed soon by an almighty crack and the sound of a heavy thud. He could feel the air catch in his throat when he realised what the only possible answer to the sounds was. Now the situation had turned dire and the prince could no longer lay there and let things turn even more ugly. His friends life was now in even more peril and he was not going to let even his protesting body stop him from saving his Hobbit. Fili could hear the commotion of the other individual rushing around in a flurry of pounding feet. So with more grit and determination than he could ever muster he focused and willed himself to at least pry his eyes open again.</p>
<p>Finally and by the almighty power of Vala the Dwarf managed to flutter his eyes open a jar. At first he was taken aback by the bright light but soon his vision adjusted and fell onto the body lying not to far away from him. He wanted to take a moment to bask in the overpowering joy that was his dear sweet Hobbit. But it didn’t take long for Fili to again snap back out of it when the other figure came back into sight and proceed in cruelty manhandle his unconscious friend. <br/>Luckily the man was to preoccupied in focusing on Bilbo had failed to notice the now awake Dwarf. He watched on helplessly as the larger individual took of his coat, wrapped the smaller creature inside it and roughly collected him into his arms. <br/>It was now or never.</p>
<p>Fili could not just watch on as Bilbo was unmercifully taken away from him again, not when he had failed the last time in protecting him. If he also allowed this second kidnapping attempt to succeed than there was no guarantee that the Hobbit survival miracle would repeat itself again. Not when the mans intentions came across very clear.</p>
<p>Internally screaming at himself to move the Dwarves unrelenting strength to get his limbs to move. Soon had the desired effect as his trembling arms and legs finally listened to his wanted actions and could feel himself collecting his weight onto his hands and shifting onto his knees. He looked up at the turned back of the man who was making a hasty retreat towards the door. No sooner did he get halfway Fili found his voice and called out to him.</p>
<p>“ If you take one step out of that door with that Hobbit you are dead.” </p>
<p>The prince wore a minatory look as he watch the man instantly halted in his track and the tension in his shoulders arise. There was an eerie few seconds silence before he turned around to stare at the Dwarf with a mixture of anxiousness and surprise. Fili also noticed the distinctive movement in the mans throat as he swallowed down the built up saliva.</p>
<p>“ How much of that did you hear?”</p>
<p>“ Enough.” Not wasting any more time the prince took up the task of getting his still shaking legs beneath him and slowly stand up to his full height. Trying his best to come across as menacing and defiant as possible “ Now if you no what is good for you I suggest you put him down now.”</p>
<p>Unfortunately the action did not have the desired effect as Alfred’s features turned from one if slight intimidation to a smirk. He could tell that the Dwarf was not as much of a threat as he tried to betray. Especially when the swaying and trembling in his limbs were so noticeable. </p>
<p>“ That is not going to happen.” The assistant spat back.<br/>Fili let out a low growl and took an unsteady step towards the man while motioning to his sword “ I am warning you right now if you do not surrender the Hobbit I will have no qualms in extracting him from your dismembered arms. Your choice.”</p>
<p>“ Really?” He peered down at the vulnerable creature in his grasp before looking back at the Dwarf. “ Because the way I see it I am the one at a distinct advantage here. You take one step closer to me and I just snap his neck. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>The statement was all the incentive the prince needed to pull his blade free of it’s halter and grip it tightly in his hand. “ You wouldn’t give up your only shield protecting you against my blade.”</p>
<p>“ Is that right. Well than maybe we should put that to the test shall we?” Wanting to make his words perfectly clear Alfred instantly grabbed a fistful of Bilbo's hair and began to twist his head at an incredibly dangerous angle. </p>
<p>“ WAIT!!!!”</p>
<p>The sick grin on the man face increased when he saw his action had had the right effect. He creased in the twisting and loosened the grip but did not let go of the Hobbits strands. “ I thought you might see things my way with a little incentive. Now drop all your weapon and kick them away nice and slowly. Then I want you to turn around, kneel down and put your hands behind your head.”</p>
<p>He watched on as Fili  contemplated for a moment but then half heartedly did as he was told and began stripping himself of all his weapon. The Dwarf mentally kicked himself at the fact he had not replenished his stash of weaponry ever since they were confiscated by the woodland elves. Only being able to settle on a small arsenal provided by the Master and none of which were stuffed or hidden away in his undergarments. Soon enough the last blade was pulled out and was flung to the floor with a clang rendering the Dwarf completely unarmed. Following the second part of the instruction he turned, knelt down and cupped the back of his head. He could hear the sound of Alfred’s boot striding towards him but before he could fathom another thought he felt a hard impact smashing into his already injured skull. Though the force was not enough to render the Dwarf unconscious. It did send an explosion of pain to cascade across his brain and dazing him into seeing stars. He felt himself fall forward and smack face first into the floor boards which added to the shockwave of pain coursing through him. He could then feel his arms being roughly yanked behind his back and the recognised texture of rope being secured tightly around his wrists. Fili made an angered tug against his bindings and the man who was securing him. But was met with a harsh pull and a menacing growling in his ear. </p>
<p>“ If you make any sudden moves I will put my full body weight down and crush his neck understand?” <br/>The malicious remake took the prince back for a moment and he reverted his eyes down towards the individual he was speak off. Indeed there on the floor under his captors knee was Bilbo with his throat being knelt on. It was no lie that if the fall force and bodyweight was applied it would back the Hobbit’s spinal cord and crush his windpipe.</p>
<p>Soon Alfred finished subduing him with the bindings, shifted back into a standing position and quickly picked the Halfling and one of the discarded blades up.</p>
<p>“ Get up.”</p>
<p>It took a few moments for Fili to collect himself after the unprovoked attack but soon he found himself back on his wobbling legs, gritting his teeth and glaring back at the assistant.</p>
<p>“ Now we are going for a little stroll so I will lay down some group rules. Stay in front of me at all times. Eyes forward and no funny business. Break any of them rules and I slit your little rats throat do we understand each other?” Alfred waited a moment for Fili to shake his head in agreement while holding his weapon frighteningly close to his friends unprotected skin. </p>
<p>“Good now move it.” He motioned for the Dwarf to walk ahead of him and out of the door which the smaller being obliged without protest.</p>
<p> Alfred growling out directions as to where he wanted them to go and navigated down numerous corridors. Every so often Fili could not help but look over his shoulder at his and Bilbo’s captor. Scowling each time their gaze met and the man gripped the blade ever so more closely to the Hobbits neck as a warning not to try anything. Soon they reach a closed door which made smaller being cease in his steps. </p>
<p>“ Just kick it open the latch is broken.” The black haired man instructed.</p>
<p>He did as he was told and using his right knee pushed the door open. In front of him he could see a set of stairs that led down underneath the house. The path was not greatly lit but the prince could make out what looked like the reflection of water and a large wooden boat bobbing on it’s surface. He then felt the recognizable force of a boot strike him squarely in his back followed by a deep growl.</p>
<p>“ Keep moving.”</p>
<p>Walking on unstable legs was hard enough but Fili was finding it more of a challenged to stop his legs buckling while descending the treasonous steps. He knew if he slipped or lost his footing there was no way to save himself with his hands tied behind his back. He could hear the creaking of the wood under his feet as each time the new planks of wood took his weight. Soon he had finished his decent and couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when his boots finally touched the more sturdy ground. It was short lived when again the foot connected with his spine, coaxing him to keep moving forward.</p>
<p>“ Head that way towards that door.”</p>
<p>Fili glanced in the direction Alfred was mentioning too and spotted a half opened door. At first he did not respond to his captors instruction but felt himself tumble forward and unwillingly walk forward when he felt another more forceful kick. Soon they had reached their destination and the Dwarf half heartedly looked around. In that moment the only single doorway was the only thing letting light in. Yet there was no furniture or objects to be illuminated as the room was completely bare. </p>
<p>“ Will you keep moving we haven’t got all night.” A few more shoves brought Fili out of his trance but by now he had had quite enough of Alfred’s unwanted contact and threats towards his friend. He felt is body tense as he could feel himself go into fight mode and spin around to face the man. The dwarf quickly regretted it when he saw that the other individual had clocked his change in posture and gripped the blade more forcefully while also tighting his hold on Bilbo.</p>
<p>“ Did my words fall on deaf ears? If you attempt to attack me I will not hesitate to shed all his blood before you lay even one finger on me.”</p>
<p>He saw the amusing signal of defeat in the Dwarves eyes as he again backed down and his composure slumped. Choosing again to not test the mans patients when his friend was still in danger. He smirked when he saw the other beings turn his gaze downwards towards the floor.</p>
<p>“Now get over there. Kneel down and put your head against the wall.”</p>
<p>Now hating himself Fili did as he was told and soon found his forehead pressed against the cold wooden wall. He stared at the mould ridden plank for a moment before a burning question entered his mind.</p>
<p>“ So what is your grand plan now may I ask?”<br/>There was a still pause before he was met with a response.</p>
<p>“ Good question to begin with it was going to be more simple. Originally it was going to be easy to take the Hobbit out of here and dispose of him in a different location. But now you have been added into the mix that has just thrown that idea out of the window.”<br/>Though Fili did not know how his question would be answer. It came to no surprise that it was probably an answer he deep down did not want to hear. Yet he also had to have some sort of clue of what he was dealing with.</p>
<p>“ But don’t worry your shrunken Dwarf brain I have a different idea brewing.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Fili heard the distinct sound of the door creaking shut and the clang of the latch locking. He instantly spun his head around and spotted the dark shadowy body of Bilbo laying prone and only a couple of feet from the now locked door. Yet to the Dwarfs relief and somewhat surprise the man had left them alone. No sooner did his eyes adjust more to the lack of light he made his way over to his unconscious friend. As soon as he reached the smaller creature he crouched down and began to try and coax him awake.</p>
<p>“ Bilbo.....Bilbo can you hear me?” </p>
<p>Fili gently as to not hurt the Halfling than he already had used his knee and pressed it into his back. When it was obvious that it was not working the prince then lowered his face down and began whispering into Bilbo’s ear.</p>
<p>“ Come on Bilbo this is no time to catch up on your beauty sleep. I need you to wake up.” </p>
<p>Something seemed to give as to Fili’s relief he heard a few small murmur escape the Hobbit’s mouth. But soon the noises began to cease which earned a frown from the Dwarf. Again he tried than remembering Hobbits unremarkable sensitivity involving their ears he then started to blow air into it.</p>
<p>The tiny mumbles he was greeted with before now turned into almost annoyed grumbles as the action was obviously irritating the creature so much so it was bringing him back into the land of the conscious.</p>
<p>“ That’s it open them big green eyes for me.”</p>
<p>“ I will do more than that if you do not stop doing that Fili.” Bilbo scrunched up his face and let out a pained hiss as he began to shift his head. Then immediately his eyes shot open when it dawned on him what he just said.</p>
<p>“Wait Fili?”</p>
<p>For the first time in what felt like an eternity Fili had an elated smiled erupted onto his face. He could feel his heart clench as the overpowering joy that bubbled within him.</p>
<p>“ The one and only. Try not to move Bilbo you are hurt.”</p>
<p>The Hobbit matched the Dwarf overwhelming happiness upon seeing his friend was finally in his presence. He slowly rolled onto his back to get a better view of the other individual and to make certain this was not just a trick. He felt a lump catch in his throat when there indeed was the dark silhouette of the Dwarf prince. “ You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I thought I lost you again after I couldn’t wake you from that nasty fall”</p>
<p>“ As am I buddy. But you cannot get rid of me that easily.” The Dwarf gave Bilbo’s shoulder a gentle nudge with his elbow to reassure him and for his own satisfaction that his Hobbit was indeed awake and speaking to him.</p>
<p>“Must be that famous dwarf stubbornness mixed with a bit of Dain hard-headedness.”</p>
<p>The prince let out an amused chuckle. How he had missed his Hobbits quick wit and sassiness even after going through so much. And the painful truth of enduring it all alone without himself or the others being there to protect him. Soon enough the smile dropped into a dispirited frown when his happiness was replaced but self loathing despair.</p>
<p>“ I am so sorry Bilbo.”</p>
<p>The smaller being looked up at his companion confusingly.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“ As for not protecting you when it was my job to. I cannot believe I was to naive and stupid into believing the soul words of men. I should of taken it upon myself as to what they were speaking was the truth. The overwhelming sense of guilt showed through his tone of voice and prince let out a puff of air before continuing. “ Especially when it was suspicious that after drinking that tea in the market myself, Thorin and Kili all showed the signs of being drugged.”</p>
<p>Bilbo was taken aback by the statement but in his mind there was no way he would choose to believe that what had happened to him was in anyway the Dwarves fault. It was none of Company’s fault in truth. He placed his own reassuring hand on top of Fili's in sincerity and to comfort. It was unfair that so much pent up guilt and self blaming was weighing so hard on his friends shoulders. </p>
<p>“ Hey you weren’t to know Fili. None of us realised the Master true intentions.” The Hobbit took this moment to shift his weight onto his side and through gritted teeth and slight protests from the prince. He managed to finally prop himself up into a sitting position.</p>
<p>“ And yet as the next in line I should of. But there is no question as to when I see him I am going to remove his spine from his body and that also goes for that mono browned slug as well.”</p>
<p>The Halfling could not help but let out a chuckle. He didn’t usually like hearing the harsh and violent talk all his Dwarves frequently spoke. Yet after being in their presence for so long he was honestly more than used to it. But also at the same time the shift in Fili’s speech was beginning to sound like his old self. “ I have know doubt in your body part removal abilities. But right now the most important thing is that we are reunited. ”</p>
<p>The other individual gave his friend’s shoulder another soft nudge and then reverted his eyes towards the locked door. “If only laddie but unfortunately that worm has locked us in an underground room. There is no way of getting out of here without assistance and I do not know what he has planned for us next.”</p>
<p>It was Bilbo’s turn to let out a frustrated huff as it sank in what Fili was implying. He could not help but let a twinge of fear seep into his heart. There indeed was the fact they were both still in mortal danger. Yet with his friend now by his side he found a new sense hope and a spring of determination flooding back to him. One of which he was previously beginning to loose his grip on. </p>
<p>“ This may be bad to say on my part because I would rather know you are safe but I am also glad I am no longer alone. But know whatever comes our way next I will fight to the bitter end.”</p>
<p>A wash of pride at the Halfling’s words rushed back to the prince. His Hobbit was truly a special creature, housing bravery and grit that was to be admired. Though he could see it before when his friend selflessly jumped in front of his uncle to protect him from a hoard of Orcs. And yet again in the prospect of certain death he showed such admirable strength. In these moments Fili could see why Gandalf chose him to come along on their quest. This creature truly was the most determined, purest being with a great warriors heart. </p>
<p>“ As will I Bilbo whatever happens we will face it together. Over my dead body am I going to loose you again.” In that moment the young Dwarf could not hold back his actions any longer and placed his forehead to Bilbo’s. It was a common practice in the Dwarves custom to show close bonds and affections to their family and friends in this action. The gesture was met with the Hobbit melting into the wanted contact were he felt his hair brush against his brow and somewhat tickled his nostrils.</p>
<p>“ And here was me thinking that Thorin was the only dwarf I was going to receive an unexpected hug from in my lifetime....... Well if you count this as a hug.”</p>
<p>A small chuckle left the princes lips.</p>
<p>“ Oh shut up you silly little goof ball and accept my version of a hug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YAY REUNITED AT LAST!!!!!<br/> I was so happy at the end of this. Though not out of the woods yet, finally some joy and hope for Bilbo and Fili now they have been reunited. I just adored writing this especially the ending. I wanted to make it heart warming and cute as possible without being cheesy.</p>
<p>Again I hope you like it and soon we will seeing what the other are up too :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>